One Shot Wonders
by Broadway007
Summary: A whole slew of Rizzles one (or two) shots that range from fluffy to goofy to angsty. Ratings will mostly be K or T but I will mark any chapters above that. Requests can be made!
1. Mirrors

**Hiya! So, I'm not ditching Newlyweds for those of you who might be concerned. I think that story has been a hit and I'm pretty proud of that.**

**This fic is gonna be a whole bunch of one (maybe two) shots. There is an amazing Tumblr called WriteWorld with photos, sentences, and other things to inspire writers to write. I've been perusing it a bit and some of the sentences hit me and I formulated Rizzles plots to go along with them. Of course, some of the piece in this fic will be just random plot bunnies in my head. Some post-eps, some fluffy, some just fun.**

**I am going to put all the shots into one multi-chap fic because I don't want to publish them all separately and commandeer the Rizzles fanfic listing.**

**Feel free to leave me a sentence, word, or anything else and I'll see what I can do!**

**This prompt is: "All the mirrors in the house were covered." Takes place in the days following the death of Hoyt.**

* * *

Maura's eyes couldn't help but fall on Jane's empty desk as she walked through the squad room after delivering a collection of reports to Cavanaugh.

"Any idea when she's coming back?" Frost asked as he followed Maura's soft gaze.

"Pardon?" Maura asked as she stopped to turn to Frost.

"It's been 3 days since she killed Hoyt," Frost pointed out. "Rizzoli isn't the type of person to take 3 hours of personal, let alone three days."

"Department suggested she take some time," Korsak piped in. "They know what she did was justified and they're not suspicious but they told Jane she should take a few days to recoup. She didn't put up a fight."

"Have either of you spoken to her?" Maura asked, looking between the two men.

"Not me," Frost said. "I was gonna call her but I have no idea what I'd say. You talked to her, Korsak?"

"For a minute or two, yeah," Korsak said sadly. "She texted me asking if she could give Jo Friday to Angela and in turn have Angela bring Jo to me so I could keep an eye on her. I called her to get details about feeding schedule and the like. We didn't talk about anything other than Jo but she sounded…It nearly broke my heart hearing Jane sound like she did."

"I haven't heard from her since we left the prison," Maura admitted. "I know that she requires space but…" Maura trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Would you gentlemen like to get dinner? Dirty Robber, my treat," the doctor offered.

* * *

After a comfortable dinner with Korsak and Frost, Maura found herself standing in front of Jane's apartment door, a Dirty Robber takeout container with a burger and fries in one hand and a milkshake in the other. She had been standing in front of the door for a few minutes, occasionally moving the shake to rest on top of the container so she could knock but her knuckles never made it to the door. On her third attempt, she finally felt her knuckles connect with Jane's door and produce a soft knocking.

When Jane opened the door several moments later, Maura was shocked at just how much had changed about the detective's appearance in the three days since they had last seen each other. Her skin was no longer the deep olive color and the curls in her hair appeared to have been ignored by both shower and brush alike. She wore baggy sweats that seemed to swallow her entirely.

"I brought you some take out," Maura said softly as she met Jane's eyes. "There's no kale, I promise," she added with a gentle smile.

Jane responded by turning to walk back to her couch, leaving the door open to give Maura silent permission to enter her home. Maura gently closed the door behind her, quickly noticing that the blinds had been drawn on all the windows. The soft clicking of her heels on hardwood were the only sounds as she walked to sit on the other end of the couch Jane seemed to be sleeping and living on.

"Bacon cheeseburger with Swiss cheese, light lettuce and extra pickles," Maura said as she placed the box on the coffee table and pushed it to the middle. "There's a side of fries in there as well. And a chocolate and strawberry swirled milkshake," she added as she pushed the shake next to the box.

"How did you…?" Jane asked as she looked at the Styrofoam cup sitting on her table.

"Vince told me," Maura replied with a soft smile. "I originally ordered you a plain chocolate shake but he told me that your favorite is secretly the chocolate and strawberry swirled. So I got you that."

"Reminds me of chocolate covered strawberries," Jane murmured. "We'd pick the strawberries at the farm near my grandma's house and then dip them in chocolate."

"I can always go out and buy some strawberries and chocolate, if you'd like," Maura offered.

"No," Jane said as she shook her head slightly. "The shake is more than enough. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Maura smiled. "May I use your restroom?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know where it is," Jane said as she continued to look at the food on her table. She'd barely eaten since returning from giving her statement and felt her stomach rumble at the scent of her favorite food.

Maura offered a smile as she stood up and made her way towards Jane's bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she gasped softly when the bed sheet covering the large mirror behind the sink caught her eye. She quickly did her business and washed her hands, exiting the bathroom and turning towards Jane's bedroom instead of the living room. Her eyes took in the closed blinds before falling on the vanity Angela had given to Jane. Pulled over the oval shaped mirror was a pillowcase. Feeling an ache begin in her chest, Maura exited the bedroom and walked back to the living room, not missing the fact that the key rack hanging next to Jane's door that has a mirror on it has been covered with newspaper and tape.

Maura returned to her place on the couch opposite of Jane, noticing that the food had been left untouched but that the shake was now sitting on the table in front of Jane.

"I covered anything that can reflect an image," Jane said softly, in case Maura hadn't noticed what she had done.

"I noticed," Maura replied just as softly.

"Anytime I saw my reflection, I couldn't stop seeing him in the reflection, too. Like he was standing right beside me," Jane explained. "Or worse, I don't see his body but I see his eyes in mine. Like I've turned into him or he's living inside of me" she added. "Plus I'm not lookin' too hot right now," Jane continued with a soft laugh. "My hair is more of rats nest now than it was in high school and my skin is all yellow and gross. Not something I wanna see."

"The jaundice is most likely from lack of sleep and proper nutrients," Maura noted. "So although I will deny this if you ever tell anyone, I do encourage you to eat the burger and fries," Maura smiled. "And, if you would like, I keep an emergency bag in my car that contains some rather luxurious shampoo and condition. I can run to my car and bring those up."

"Is it the same stuff you usually use? The one that smells real good?" Jane asked, turning her head to look in Maura's eyes for the first time since she entered the apartment.

"Yes," Maura smiled. "It has ginger and citrus fragrances, plus various other essential oils designed to keep hair strong and smooth."

"If you don't mind…" Jane trailed off. "If you don't mind getting it, I'd love to use it."

"I don't mind at all," Maura said. "I offered, didn't I?" she added as she rose to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"My keys are hanging up next to the door," Jane pointed out. "You can grab them so you don't have to knock when you come back."

Grinning, Maura pulled Jane's keys from where they hung and quickly walked down the hall and to her car, grabbing her entire emergency bag so she was prepared to stay at Jane's overnight if needed. When she returned to Jane's apartment, she was relieved to see the Dirty Robber container opened and Jane lifting a fry into her mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane thought out loud as Maura set her bag down next to the door and slipped her heels off.

"Anything," Maura responded without hesitation.

"Well, it's not really asking you something as it is asking you for something," Jane mused.

"My answer is still the same," Maura said as she sat back down next to Jane. "Anything."

"You're a doctor and sometimes doctor's do this sorta stuff," Jane began. "I just…It's super stupid but, uh, would you mind helping me shower? Don't have to get totally naked at all but I just thought it might…"

"Be a bit comforting?" Maura suggested.

"Yeah," Jane said softly. "But if that's too weird for you or anything I totally understand."

"Not weird at all," Maura smiled as she reached out to place a hand on Jane's knee. "But I want you to eat at least 10 fries and 3 bites of that burger before anything else. Doctor's orders."

"The doctor is telling her patient to eat a greasy burger and fries?" Jane asked, a soft smile gracing her lips for the first time in days.

"Oh, hush," Maura smiled as she watched Jane pick up the burger and take a small bite. "I'm almost certain you haven't eaten much these past few days so if you can only get one or two bites in, that's fine. I don't want you to overload your stomach or otherwise upset it."

"Thanks," Jane smiled after she'd swallowed the small bite of burger and set it back down, opting for the fries that took far less energy to chew.

"I'm going to go turn the shower on and get the water warmed up," Maura said after a minute of Jane slowly eating. "Just come on in whenever you're ready," she added as she stood up and grabbed her bag, disappearing down the hall. She adjusted the dials of the shower to what she felt was an appropriate temperature before leaving the bathroom to enter Jane's room, remembering a shower chair covered in old clothes that she could place in the shower for Jane to sit on. Returning to the bathroom with that and a pair of less baggy sweats for Jane, Maura placed the chair in the shower and waited for Jane.

It only took a few minutes for Jane to place the take out container in the fridge and the half empty shake in the freezer and enter her bathroom where a smiling Maura greeted her.

"I hope it's okay that I've pulled the shower chair from your bedroom," Maura said as she gestured to the chair in the shower. "I thought it might be more comfortable for you."

"Yeah, that's totally fine," Jane replied. "Ma got me that chair when I joined the force. She said she wanted to make sure that I didn't pass out from exhaustion while showering."

"She loves you," Maura smiled. "Did you want me to grab you a bathing suit to wear? Or…" she trailed off, not sure how to proceed.

"I can just stay in my underwear, if that's cool?" Jane asked. "I don't even know where my bathing suit is."

"That's cool with me," Maura stated as she watched Jane pull the baggy hoodie over her head, quickly followed by her stepping out of large sweatpants so she was left in a black sports bra and matching boy shorts. "Step in and see if the temperature is okay," Maura instructed as she noticed Jane looking to her for guidance. "I'll adjust it and then step in behind you."

Nodding, Jane stepped into the bathtub and moved to sit on the bath chair. The water was aimed right at her chest, easily cascading down her entire body.

"Could it maybe get a bit hotter?" Jane asked, causing Maura to reach into the shower and adjust the dial a bit. "That's perfect," Jane said when she felt the temperature increase.

Smiling, Maura quickly slid out of her navy blue dress and draped it over the towel rack attached to the back of the bathroom door, leaving her in a matching set of nude undergarments. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before pulling the shower curtain back and stepping into the shower behind Jane. She remained outside of the direct spray of the shower, only getting slightly hit with stray droplets that rebounded off the wall or the woman in front of her.

"I'm right behind you," Maura said softly, hoping to not startle the detective.

"I know," Jane murmured her reply before tilting her head forward to allow the spray of water to wet her hair for the first time since the morning before she'd faced Hoyt.

Maura slowly placed her hands on Jane's shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles until Jane lifted her head and leaned back so only her body was hit by the water.

Taking initiative, Maura reached to the side of the tub where she'd placed the bottles of hair products and pumped some of the fragrant shampoo into her palm. Rubbing her hands together briefly, she slowly placed her hands on Jane's scalp and began to massage the shampoo into brunette curls. Jane sighed as she felt Maura's fingers work through her hair, the fragrance so distinctly Maura and instantly soothing Jane's tense body.

"You can rinse now," Maura said gently after another few minutes of rubbing shampoo through the long hair she secretly envied. Jane once again tilted her head forward to let the water hit her hair and, just like before, Maura let her hands move to Jane's shoulders where she rubbed soothing patterns until the water ran clear of suds.

She smiled as Jane pulled her head back without instruction and Maura pumped conditioner into her hands, once again gently running her fingers through Jane's curls. Her heart fluttered as she felt a sigh of contentment slip past Jane's lips. They were both in undergarments and the energy of the room was intimate but not sexual. It was an energy that no one but they would ever understand. Maura pulled her hands from Jane's hair and back to her shoulders as the detective rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

Maura kept her hands on Jane's shoulders even when Jane pulled her head from the spray of water and couldn't stop the soft surprised sound that left her when Jane leaned back to rest her head against Maura's abdomen.

"Thank you for doing this," Jane said softly, her eyes still closed as she allowed herself the time to enjoy the shower's warmth and Maura's hands rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Of course," Maura smiled as she looked down at Jane and saw the way Jane's facial muscles were relaxed. "Thank you for letting me help you."

"Thank you for not hating me," Jane admitted. "Because you have every right to after I let that monster hurt you."

"Thank you for saving me," Maura retorted gently, knowing that Jane was indeed blaming herself for what Hoyt had done to her. "Because you really did save me."

Jane tilted her head up and opened her eyes, startled slightly to find Maura's eyes already looking down at her.

"I'm sorry I let him hurt you," Jane said as she let her eyes leave Maura's and to the angry red mark on Maura's neck.

"Tis but a scratch," Maura smiled, causing Jane to let out a soft laugh.

"Did you really just quote Monty Python?" Jane asked as she pulled her eyes from the injury on otherwise perfect skin to meet Maura's eyes.

"I did," Maura grinned. "Proud?"

"Very. Next thing ya know you'll be chugging beer and wearing polyester blends," Jane smirked, thankful for the few moments of normalcy the teasing brought.

"I wouldn't go that far," Maura smiled. "Would you like to get out and try to get some sleep?"

"Can we just stay like this for a bit longer?" Jane asked as she closed her eyes. "It's not every day that my shower stays hot this long," she mused. "Plus your stomach is oddly comfortable."

"We can certainly stay like this," Maura smiled as she continued to look down at the detective's relaxed face.

The two women remained in the shower, the running water offering soothing white noise until Maura noticed Jane's head on her abdomen start lolling to one side. Without thinking, she bent over to place a soft kiss to the crown of Jane's head.

"Let's get you into bed," Maura said softly, reaching an arm out to shut the water off. She stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel, holding it open to invite Jane out. Complying, Jane stepped from the shower and allowed Maura to wrap the towel around her. "I brought you some fresh sweats," Maura said as she pointed to the clothing placed next to the sink.

"Do you need pajamas?" Jane asked.

"I have my emergency bag," Maura smiled as she took a step towards the bag in the corner and pulled out a pair of silk pajama pants and a matching silk tank top. "I'll step out into your bedroom so you can remove your wet undergarments," Maura said as she grabbed the bag and slipped from the bathroom to let Jane change without her presence.

When Jane entered her room, she smiled as she noticed Maura had straightened her sheets and comforter from their tangled mess and was currently fluffing a pillow.

"You're too good to me," Jane stated, not entirely sure if she was teasing or being genuine.

"Just doing my duties as a best friend," Maura smiled as she pulled the covers down on one side and beckoned Jane to slide onto her bed. Once Jane was under the covers, Maura tucked the comforter up before crouching down next to Jane's face. "I know that right now you hate mirrors and what you see if them and I understand," Maura said softly as she tucked a damp curl behind Jane's ear. "But you can't hide forever," she pointed out as she pulled a small compact mirror from her pajama pants pocket and set it on the pillow next to Jane's head. "I'm gonna go crash on the couch because you need undisturbed sleep. But the compact is yours to keep. Open it now and see your reflection-your's, Jane. Not his. Or wait until you're ready. But it's there whenever you want it." And with that, Maura kissed Jane's forehead and stood back up, flicking the bedside lamp off before heading to the living room.

Jane's eyes remained on the small compact mirror as Maura spoke and left the room. She took a few deep breaths, calmed by the scent of Maura that hung in the air, and took the compact in her hands. She clicked it open and furrowed her brow when a folded piece of paper fluttered to her pillow. Jane set the compact down on her pillow and, after flicking the lamp back on, took the small piece of paper and opened it, immediately recognizing Maura's elegant script.

_I love you._

Relaxing back against the pillow, Jane caught her reflection in the small compact mirror and saw nothing but her own soft smile.

* * *

**So, I kinda like this. It might seem a bit out of character for Jane to ask for Maura to shower with her but trauma really screws with people so it could happen. I'm fond of the way Maura and Jane can be intimate without being sexual, if that makes sense.**


	2. Bun In The Oven

**So, this prompt is kind of in the 'Blind' universe. In that universe (in case you haven't read Blind,) Maura loses her vision for a week in May due to an accident in the lab. She and Jane become a couple during that week and the epilogue of that story takes place the following year when Jane proposes. Then I posted a wedding one-shot that takes place in June a year after the proposal. This is a little Rizzles Baby one shot that takes place in about April after they've been married for almost a year.**

**Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

"Honey, I'm hoooooome," Jane called in her manliest voice as she entered the house after finally assuring Cavanaugh that she was prepared for her court appearance the next day.

"On the patio!" Maura called, beckoning Jane to her.

"Hey," Jane greeted her wife as she made her way out onto the patio. "If you wanted burgers, I coulda stopped at the Robber," Jane pointed out as she wrapped her arms around Maura from behind and watched the doctor flip a burger on the grill.

"But it's the first day truly nice enough to grill," Maura pointed out. "And, besides, I'm not eating the burger. That is all you, dear. I'm having the kabobs," Maura said as she pointed to the kabobs on the other side of the grill that were holding seasoned cubes of chicken, bell peppers, onions, and potatoes.

"Mmm, thanks for not making eat kabobs," Jane murmured as she pressed her lips to Maura's neck. "That burger looks almost as incredible as you do," the detective grinned as she noted the dark jeans and simple green short sleeved blouse the doctor wore.

"Thank you," Maura chuckled. "I hope I seasoned the meat appropriately," she thought out loud.

"Even if you didn't, I'll just pile on extra pickles and tell you that it's perfect," Jane smiled. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You could grab plates and forks," Maura suggested. "I've put some pasta salad in the fridge so if you could grab that as well as any condiments you would like that would be great."

"I can do that," Jane said, pressing one more kiss to Maura's neck before stepping back through the sliding glass door and grabbing the requested items and her favorite condiments. She opened the pantry where they kept bread but found no hamburger buns. Shrugging, she grabbed everything else and made her way back out to the porch where she and Maura could enjoy the spring day as they ate.

"Would you like American or Cheddar cheese?" Maura asked when she heard Jane begin to set the table.

"Can I have both?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I suppose," Maura sighed dramatically. "The things I do for my love," she said as she placed two slices of cheese on Jane's burger.

"Oh, I didn't see any hamburger buns in the pantry where they usually are. Did you move them somewhere else? Or are we out?" Jane asked as she pulled the lid off the bowl of pasta salad and stirred it.

"Oh, I made you a fresh bun," Maura said simply.

"You made me a bun?" Jane asked, her brows furrowed. "That's…odd. But also sweet. Where can I find this homemade bun?"

"The oven," was Maura's reply.

"The oven?" Jane asked as she turned to walk back into the house, still uncertain as to why Maura felt the need to learn how to make a bun for a single hamburger. "You made one single a bun in the oven and I'm the weird one?" Jane thought out loud before suddenly stopping in her tracks. "Maura," Jane said as she turned around and watched her wife slide her burger off the grill and onto a plate. "I know you're not the best with idioms and stuff but, uh, you do know what a bun in the oven means, right?"

"Yes," Maura said as she placed the plate with Jane's burger onto the table and tried to contain her smile.

"And are you trying to tell me something by baking a bun in our oven?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura repeated as she stopped trying to contain her smile and let it take over her face. "I'm pregnant, Jane."

"You're serious?" Jane asked, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Like, you're not trying to prank me right now?"

"I'm not pranking you, Jane," Maura laughed, her body unable to contain her joy. "The treatments worked and before the end of the year, we're going to have a baby."

"Oh, my God," Jane said as she abandoned her quest to get the bun and took two quick strides towards her wife, pulling her into a fierce embrace. "We're gonna be mommies," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

"We are," Maura whispered back as she felt a tear fall from her eyes.

"I love you," Jane said after pulling away from Maura slightly so she could look into her wife's eyes.

"And _we_ love you, too," Maura smiled as she guided Jane's hands from where they rested at the small of her back to rest on her stomach.

Jane's face lit up as she rested her hands on Maura's stomach and she placed a deep kiss to Maura's lips before dropping to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Maura laughed as she brushed hair from Jane's face and looked down at her.

"I'm introducing myself to our child, duh," Jane smirked as she untucked Maura's blouse and pushed it up. "Hi, there," Jane murmured as she pressed a kiss to Maura's still flat stomach. "My name is Jane, but you can call me mom. Or mommy. But the woman who's tummy you're in, she's mama so just don't call me that. You've got a long time left in your little goey, warm baby cave but I am so excited for you to come out and meet us. If you're anything like your mama, I'm gonna be putty in your itty bitty hands from the minute you're born," Jane smiled. "You mama is gonna teach you everything about everything and we're gonna be sitting front and center at every dance recital or sports game or science fair. I love you so much, baby," she finished with a round of kisses pressed all over Maura's stomach.

"Get up here, you big softie," Maura smiled, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck once the detective was back on her feet.

"You should try that," Jane smiled. "Introduce yourself to the little peanut."

"He or she can't hear anything yet," Maura smiled.

"Don't listen to her, little peanut," Jane stage whispered to Maura's stomach.

"Peanut?" Maura laughed.

"What? They are probably super tiny like a peanut," Jane countered.

"Actually, at this point-"

"Just introduce yourself to the little one," Jane interrupted with a wink.

"I can try," Maura smiled as she tilted her head down to look at her stomach where Jane's hands were still resting. "Hello, our little one. My name is Maura and I'm you mama. I've only known about you for a few hours but already I love you so, so much. I don't have the best maternal influences in my life but I promise you that I will always love you and support you in every way. There is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you. Your other mommy and I cannot wait to meet you when you're ready. She will deny this, but your other mommy loves to snuggle and I bet that the three of us are going to spend lots of time together cuddling as a family. I am so happy that you're in there and I love you so very much," Maura said, lifting her gaze back to Jane's. "Did I do okay?"

"You did amazing, Maur," Jane smiled as she kissed Maura gently. "I can't believe that we're gonna be mommies together."

"Neither can I," Maura admitted. "There is a little us growing inside of me right this very moment. A little Red Sox loving genius."

"Best of both worlds, I do believe."

* * *

**I'm not in love with the ending—I prefer to end with something super fluffy or emotional—but I hope that you enjoyed this one shot!**


	3. Birthday

**This one shot doesn't really have a set place in the series so there are no tags to any episodes or spoilers.**

* * *

"Damn, Maura," Jane said as she walked into the medical examiner's office to see a large bouquet of flowers sitting on the desk and a smile on her friends face. "You got a boyfriend I don't know about?"

"Of course not," Maura said. "These are from a close friend from med school," Maura explained as she took another deep breath of the bright flowers.

"And he just felt like sending you some flowers?" Jane asked.

"What?"

"Did he just feel like sending you flowers out of the blue? Cuz those flowers look pretty pricey for a 'just because' type of thing," Jane stated.

"Oh," Maura said, her face falling slightly at her friend's words. "_She_ and I send each other this bouquet of flowers every once in a while," Maura said as she stepped from behind her desk. "And the flowers are a bit pricey but they are a sort of tradition with us. Something we indulge ourselves in on occasion. But it's not important. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," Jane said with a sigh. "I was hoping you had anything on the Brown case. Frost and I are grasping at straws upstairs. I know that you said his autopsy was inconclusive but we really need something."

"I might have something," Maura said as she slid past Jane and into the morgue. "I almost missed it but there is a miniscule puncture mark in between the first and second toe on his right foot. It's incredibly small but I've swabbed the area and sent samples of his blood to Susie who is running a few tests. We'll test for common substances as well as those that are less common. But until those tests come back, I'm afraid you'll have to keep grasping at straws."

"If I brought you a needle could you tell me if that needle is the same size as the one that made the puncture wound?" Jane asked.

"I could certainly try," Maura shrugged.

"Okay. Text me when those lab results come in?"

"Of course," Maura said as she watched Jane walk out of the morgue and towards the elevators.

She sighed deeply as she turned back to her office and looked at the vase of flowers sitting on her desk, suddenly wishing that she could leave headquarters in the middle of the day.

Just as Jane exited the elevators to the squad room, she ran into Frankie.

"Geeze, Frankie," Jane laughed as she caught her balance. "Ya got a hot date or somethin' I don't know about?"

"No," Frankie said. "I've just got about 2 minutes before I gotta head out with Crowe and wanted to bring these down to Maura," he explained as he held up a bag of fudge clusters and a card with a doodle of what appeared to be a turtle on the envelope.

"You hittin' on my best friend?" Jane asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What? No," Frankie said as he looked at Jane with his brows furrowed. "It's Maura's birthday and I at least wanted to get her something small and I remembered that she digs fudge clusters."

"Birthday?" Jane asked. "No, you're wrong. It isn't Maura's birthday. Her birthday is…" Jane trailed off, her eyes suddenly widening. "Shit, her birthday is today!"

"Yep," Frankie said. "There's still time to go out and get her a nice card or somethin' like that," Frankie suggested as he realized he now had a minute before needing to leave and stepped into the elevator.

"I was just down in her office and totally acted like it was any other day. Shit," Jane muttered.

"Some best friend you are," Frankie teased.

"Can it!" Jane said, pointing a finger accusingly at Frankie. "We've been swamped with cases and I totally forgot. Don't you dare tell her that I forgot!"

"I won't," Frankie said honestly as the elevator doors slid closed.

Running a hand through her hair, Jane jogged into the squad room and was relieved to find both Frost and Korsask at their desks.

"You guys mind if I take an early lunch?" Jane asked, already grabbing her blazer from her chair. "I'll be out for an hour but if you throw a few files on my desk I can help fill out your paperwork."

"You really offering to do some of my paperwork?" Korsak asked, peering at Jane over his glasses.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to the real Jane Rizzoli?" Frost teased.

"Offer comes off the table in 5 seconds," Jane warned.

"Go," Korsak said as he nodded in the direction of the exit. "We'll cover you."

"Thank you!" Jane said, jogging towards the stairwell to avoid an agonizing wait for the elevator.

* * *

It was nearly 10pm when Jane found herself knocking on Maura's door after making slight headway with the case, praying that the doctor was still awake.

"Jane," Maura smiled as she opened the door to see her best friend standing in front of her door in a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"So, the award for Shitty Friend of the Year Award goes to me," Jane admitted with a soft smile.

"You are not a shitty friend, Jane," Maura said. "I know that birthdays aren't your favorite things in the world and I understand. Really."

"_My_ birthday isn't my favorite thing," Jane explained. "But the birthday of my best friend? That is one of my favorite things. And I'm not even gonna try to make excuses for why I forgot."

"Would you like to come in? I have some beer and fudge clusters," Maura invited.

"Actually, I was hoping you could change into jeans and shoes without a heel and come out with me," Jane grinned.

"But it's nearly 10 o'clock at night," Maura pointed out.

"I know," Jane smiled. "But I talked to Cav and he's letting me come in later tomorrow and you're the boss of the morgue so you can go in later, too. Which means we can stay out a little bit late tonight. But only if you wanna," Jane added. "If you don't wanna come out, I'm totally cool with beer and fudge clusters."

"Come on inside and I'll get changed," Maura laughed as she began to walk towards her bedroom, leaving the door open for Jane to enter her house.

A few minutes later, Maura emerged from her bedroom with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a comfortable pair of leopard print flats, and a short sleeved lavender blouse. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and smiled at Jane.

"Is this appropriate?" she asked.

"Totally perfect," Jane smiled. "But I'd grab a jacket just in case the temperature drops any lower."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Maura asked as she grabbed a black leather jacket from her coat closet and followed Jane out to the car.

"Nope," Jane smiled as she slid into her car and, as soon as Maura was buckled, pulled out of the driveway and began to drive a familiar route. "So, just to make me feel like an even bigger ass, I'm gonna ask if those flowers in your office were flowers from someone wishing you a happy birthday?"

"Yes," Maura smiled. "Molly was a very dear friend of mine while in med school. We were in a class together our first semester and the professor projected several images of flowers onto the screen and began to explain how dangerous those particular flowers were. He was incredibly passionate about his flowers. After about 10 minutes of his passionate presentation, I pointed out the plants in the photos were not dangerous at all and were look a likes to the plants he was talking about. He tried to shoot me down but Molly quickly came to back me up. It became a small joke for us to give each other those particular flowers on a special occasion—birthdays, graduation, promotions. She now lives in Illinois but we still continue our tradition."

"She's trying to encroach on my best friend status, isn't she?" Jane asked with a grin. "Sending you flowers when I forget entirely that it's a special day."

"I highly doubt anyone could ever encroach on your best friend status," Maura laughed. "You are far too special to me. I hate to break it to you, but I really do think that we are destined to be lifelong best friends forever."

"I am totally cool with that," Jane smiled as she remembered the day in Giovanni's garage where she had snuck her arms around Maura's waist.

The two women continued to make idle chit chat for the next twenty minutes as Jane drove them out of the city and towards a more rural area. She pulled into a driveway that split in half, one direction leading to a house and another towards a wooded area. Turning towards the wooded area, Maura smiled as a large barn came into view.

"I would just like to ask and ensure that we are here legally and not trespassing on my birthday," Maua laughed.

"I would never do such a thing!" Jane gasped. "This is my Aunt Carla's house," she explained as she parked next to the barn. "I usually only see her on holidays or when Ma drags us out here, but I called and asked if we could come out here and she was cool with it. Come on. I wanna introduce you to some friends," Jane grinned as she hopped from the car and walked towards the barn.

"Friends?" Maura asked as she walked behind Jane, not sure who Jane had gathered in the barn.

"Yeah," Jane smiled as she entered the barn and was immediately greeted by three horses poking their heads out of their stalls. "The one on the far right is Whiskey, next to him is Morgan, and on the left is Sunny. Whiskey and Sunny are quarter horses and Morgan is a thoroughbred," Jane explained as she watched Maura's face break into a grin.

"Can we go for a ride?" Maura asked.

"That's the whole point of having a horse, isn't it?" Jane laughed. "Aunt Carla had a trail made in the woods behind the barn with some light posts I asked her leave on for us. I know you used to ride a lot growing up and I thought this would be kinda fun. See you up on a horse all giddy like you were as a kid."

"Thank you," Maura beamed as she threw her arms around Jane's neck for a quick hug. "Which one should I ride?"

"Whichever one you'd like," Jane replied. "Morgan can be a bit testy but the others are super chill," she stated as she watched Maura walk up to Sunny and place her hand out to be sniffed, laughing as the horse instantly began licking her hand.

Maura slowly approached the other two horses in a similar manner and Jane couldn't help her smile as she imagined what a young Maura must have been like, approaching horses and giggling as they nuzzled her.

"I like Morgan," Maura smiled as she turned to Jane.

"Looks like she likes you, too," Jane said. "I'll go grab her saddle and bridle. You ride English or Western?"

"English," Maura smiled as she slid Morgan's stall open and walked in to greet the large chestnut mare officially. She ran her hands over the horse, her body flooding with warmth at the familiar feel of a horse's coat and scent of a barn.

"I wish I had childhood photos of you," Jane mused as she entered the stall with the appropriate tack.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz right now I'm trying to imagine what little Maura looked like when she was around horses and I am dying to know if you were as adorable as I'm imagining," Jane smiled.

"I'll have to see if my mother could send you some photos," Maura replied as she took the saddle from Jane's arm. "If you'd like to hang the bridle up on that hook, you can go tack up your partner for the evening."

Nodding, Jane hung up the bridle and went back to the tack room, grabbing the designated tack for Whiskey and entering the stall of the almost jet black horse, laughing as the creature recognized her and nuzzled her face.

"If you need a mounting block, it's just out the back entrance," Jane called over her shoulder as she heard the tell-tale click of hooves on the cement walkway down the center of the barn.

"Not needed," Maura stated, causing Jane to look up from adjusting the tack to see Maura easily step into one stirrup and lift herself onto the saddle.

"Okay, showoff," Jane laughed as she finished preparing Whiskey and guided him out of his stall. "Don't laugh," Jane warned as she lifted herself up onto Whiskey, not nearly as gracefully as Maura.

"I didn't know you rode," Maura said as she encouraged Morgan to walk out of the barn.

"I was never trained or anything formal," Jane clarified as she followed Maura out of the barn, soon moving to ride next to Maura once they reached the wide trail. "But Aunt Carla has had horses as long as I can remember and we all at least learned the basics."

"Once we've warmed up the horses, we should have a race," Maura suggested as she turned to smirk at Jane.

"I thought I was the competitive one in this friendship," Jane laughed.

"Who says we both can't be?" Maura asked as she squeezed her legs gently and urged her horse to begin a trotting pace.

"Okay, you're on for this race," Jane stated as she matched Maura's pace.

* * *

"I totally let you win," Jane breathed as Maura gracefully dismounted Morgan after re-entering the barn.

"Really?" Maura asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the detective.

"Yeah," Jane nodded as she slid from Whiskey. "It's your birthday and I totally let you win."

"You're lucky you don't break out in hives when you lie," Maura teased as she guided Morgan back to her stall and slid the bridle from the horse, allowing her to gulp down water as she pulled the saddle from her back.

"I don't have a sarcastic come back for that," Jane grumbled as she mirrored Maura's actions and walked with the doctor to the tack room. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

"I did," Maura smiled as she replaced the tack and turned to face Jane. "Thank you very much for this. I'd forgotten how happy it makes me to ride."

"Well, maybe we could make this a more than one time thing," Jane suggested.

"I would like that," Maura smiled. "Ready to head home?"

"Why would we head home?" Jane asked as she looked at her watch. "It's only 11:34, which means there is still a half an hour left of your birthday," she said as she took Maura's hand in her own and walked out of the tack room and towards a ladder. "Up," Jane said as Maura looked at her with confusion on her face.

Accepting this as part of Jane's plan, Maura began to climb the ladder, laughing as she reached the hay loft and saw a red checkered blanket and picnic basket sitting on the loft with a few battery operated lanterns around the blanket.

"Surprise," Jane said as she heard Maura's gasp and followed her up the ladder. "I had to have Aunt Carla help me out a bit but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Right," Maura smiled.

"We can sit on the blanket or if you'd prefer we can pull up a hay bale to sit on," Jane offered.

"Let's sit on the blanket," Maura happily said as she lowered herself to sit cross legged on the blanket, smiling even wider as Jane sat across from her. "What's in the picnic basket?" she asked.

"Nothing super fancy," Jane admitted as she pulled the basket close and opened it. "We have chocolate covered strawberries in both white and milk chocolate, two red velvet cupcakes, and a bottle of champagne," Jane listed as she pulled each item from the basket. "Which shall we start with?"

"Cupcake," Maura decided, laughing as she watched Jane pull a single candle from the basket followed by a matchbook.

"I won't sing to you," Jane said as she struck the match on the match book and lit the candle she had placed in the center of the cupcake. "But I will say that I promise to never forget your birthday again and that you need to make a wish."

Closing her eyes, Maura inhaled deeply and blew out the candle.

"Beautiful," Jane sighed, not entirely sure if she was talking about the candle or the way Maura looked in the soft lighting.

Blushing, Maura took the cupcake from Jane's hands so the detective could pour them each a glass of champagne.

"This was amazing, Jane," Maura told Jane after sipping the champagne. "People seem to think that I need physical birthday presents but simply getting to spend time with my favorite people is more than enough."

"Oh…" Jane trailed off, swallowing the frosting she had licked from her own cupcake.

"What is it?" Maura asked. "Are you okay?"

"Well, uh," Jane said as she placed her cupcake down and reached into the picnic basket. "I did get you a physical birthday gift," she stated as she pulled a box and card from the basket. "It's nothing huge or anything and its actually kinda cheesy so…" she trailed off, fiddling with the gift wrapped box.

"Jane," Maura said softly as she also set her cupcake down. "I didn't mean that I don't appreciate the physical gifts."

"Here," Jane said as she handed the card and box to Maura. "You don't have to open it now. You can open it whenever."

"You don't have to be bashful, Jane," Maura chuckled as she watched Jane's eyes avoid Maura's gaze. "I am sure that whatever you have gotten me is more than enough."

With no response from Jane, Maura opened the envelope and pulled out a card, laughing as she read the cover.

"What does a turtle do on its birthday?" Maura read out loud, noticing that Jane had crossed out the world turtle and scribbled 'tortoise.' "It shellebrates!" Maura answered as she opened the card, laughing at the cartoon turtle wearing a party hat and eating cake.

"Don't read what I wrote out loud," Jane chuckled. "It's not nearly as funny at the actual card."

Nodding, Maura found where Jane's handwritten message began.

_Maura,_

_I was gonna get you a super fancy card or maybe one that played music, but then I saw this one and knew I had to get it. I even made sure that I corrected the word turtle to tortoise since I do actually listen to you. But I'll keep pretending that I don't._

_I feel like saying Happy Birthday just isn't enough. So maybe I should say that the day you were born was the day that the world became a more quirky, smart, beautiful, and phenomenal place. Because you were born, the world has become a better place, Maura. But even that doesn't seem like enough and I'm writing in pen so erasing and starting over again isn't possible. _

_You make me happy, Maura. Like, ridiculously happy. I could have had the shittiest day at work (yeah, yeah, I'll watch my language in the future) but when you pass me a beer and we curl up on your couch, I can't help but smile. My pop could be living in Florida or Casey could be leaving again but hearing you telling me to eat kale or that I'm beautiful or that we're best friends forever makes me so stupidly happy. _

_So I got you something that I really hope makes you just as happy as you make me._

_Love, Jane_

"Jane," Maura said as she looked up from the card to see Jane twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Thank you for what you wrote," she smiled. "You make me so happy, too."

"I'm glad," Jane replied. "Now open the box."

Setting the card back in the envelope, Maura placed the card back on the blanket and picked up the box, meticulously opening the wrapping paper to reveal a crimson jewelry box. Looking up at Jane, she was met with a nervous smile from the detective. Offering a soft smile, Maura looked back down to the box and opened it to reveal a silver teardrop shaped locket with a small diamond in the center. .

"Oh my gosh," Maura said as she lifted the necklace from the box to get a better look at. "This is gorgeous, Jane," Maura breathed.

"You should open it," Jane suggested

Following instructions, Maura opened the locket and wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at what Jane had engraved on the inside.

"Do you know what this is?" Maura asked.

"I thought I did," Jane said nervously as she heard Maura's laughter. "I mean, I Googled it and gave the image I found to the people who do the engraving but it might be wrong and it could be something stupid."

"It's the chemical symbol for serotonin," Maura smiled.

"Whew," Jane laughed. "Glad I didn't totally mess up. I just thought that it was a way for you to always have a bit of happiness with you," Jane explained as Maura continued to look at the locket. "You always make me happy so this locket can be your personal stash of serotonin and happiness. Is that super dumb?"

"I don't think it's dumb at all," Maura smiled as she met Jane's eyes. "Put it on me?" Maura asked as she held the necklace out to Jane who accepted it with a nod.

Spinning around, Maura heard shifting behind her as Jane rose to her knees and moved closer to drape the necklace around Maura's neck. Maura smiled as she felt Jane's hands brushing her neck and shoulders and instantly missed them when the necklace was fastened.

"Lemme see how it looks," Jane said, her voice low.

Maura turned her body back around, gasping at how close she and Jane were.

"It looks great," Jane stated as she glanced down at the locket now resting on Maura's freckled skin.

"It feels great," Maura replied. "Is it still my birthday?" she asked.

"Ya got 7 minutes left," Jane said after quickly glancing at her watch.

"I have a question about the logistics behind birthday wishes," Maura thought out loud, making no move to put any more distance between herself and the detective.

"Lemme hear it."

"I made a wish and it is a wish that I would really like to come true," Maura explained. "I was wondering if I had to wait for someone else to make the wish come true or if I could make it come true myself?"

"Uh," Jane said, furrowing her brow. "I'm not entirely sure. I feel like you could make it come true yourself if it was a wish you really, really wanted."

"It is," Maura whispered.

"Then, by all means, make your wish come true."

Never breaking eye contact with Jane, Maura slid a hand around Jane's neck and into soft curls, searching for a sign that she should stop what she was doing. Finding none, Maura pulled Jane's head down to connect their lips in a soft kiss, smiling against Jane's lips when she felt the detective's hands move to grip her hips.

"Wish granted?" Jane murmured against Maura's lips.

"Mmm," was all Maura could reply as she pressed her lips tighter to Jane's, terrified that if they separated the spell would be broken and Jane would pull away. She tentatively touched her tongue to Jane's lips and gasped as Jane not only granted her tongue access but slowly guided both she and Maura into a horizontal position on the floor of the loft.

"Happy Birthday, Maura," Jane breathed when she pulled away to take a deep breath and look down at the doctor.

"Happy birthday indeed."

* * *

**So, super cheesy and reminiscent of a silly romantic comedy but I kinda like it.**


	4. Letting Go

**Hiya! This chapter is a post-ep for 'Somebody That I Used to Know' where Ian comes back and then ditches just as suddenly as he came. Dummy. It's pretty short but I'm pretty content with how this turned out. Not my favorite, but it's good.**

**Prompt was: "Maybe it takes more strength to let go."**

* * *

"I feel so incredibly weak," Maura admitted after nearly half an hour of sitting at her kitchen island with Jane, neither saying much as Maura allowed herself to release years of pain.

"What?" Jane asked, quickly turning to face her friend and look for any signs of illness. "Do I need to call an ambulance or something? Or make you something to eat? You probably haven't eaten," Jane rambled as she moved to slide from the chair.

"No," Maura said as she realized how Jane had interpreted her statement and moved to place a hand on Jane's forearm and still her. "I didn't mean physically."

"Oh," Jane said as she relaxed back into the chair.

"I feel so incredibly emotionally weak," Maura clarified as she felt a fresh wave of tears threatening to burst free. "I mean, I knew that Ian was going to spend the rest of his life dedicated to helping those no one else will and I knew that he would not be consistent in my life and yet I still let myself love him."

"Maura," Jane sighed as she watched her best friend fight back tears. "Loving Ian doesn't make you weak in any way at all. Hell, it makes you strong if you ask me."

"How does it make me strong?" Maura scoffed as she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Loving someone tells a hell of a lot of strength. And loving someone who you don't see very often? That takes even more strength. You have to be strong enough to remember why you fell for them, strong enough to stay faithful, strong enough to not fall for someone else while they're away. You have to be strong enough to trust that they're coming back and strong enough to not drop everything and get on the next flight to them," Jane said, not entirely sure if she was speaking to Maura only.

"Well, then you must be ridiculously strong," Maura stated as she fiddled with a tissue in her lap. "Seeing as how Casey is all the way in Afghanistan and you're here."

"Ha," Jane laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I am not nearly as strong as people think," she admitted, causing the doctor to furrow her brow in confusion. "Look, tonight's not about me. It's your night, okay? And I need you to believe me when I tell you that you are so strong, Maura. Think of everything that you've been through and how despite all that, you've become one of the most intelligent human beings in the freaking galaxy."

"Someone strong wouldn't hold on to the idea that maybe he would come back to me for good," Maura sighed. "Someone strong wouldn't hold on to the memories and the way it felt to be with him. Someone strong would have given those things up long ago," Maura argued.

"I disagree," Jane said as she turned her chair to face Maura. "It takes someone incredibly strong to hold on to that idea and those memories. It takes so much strength to hold on, Maura."

"Maybe it takes more strength to let go."

"Maura…" Jane said softly as she looked up into her best friend's eyes and saw a mixture of pain, longing, and something unknown in them.

"Help me let go, Jane," Maura whispered. "Please."

The time for questions would be later, Jane decided, as she quickly rose to her feet to stand before Maura and capture her lips in a searing kiss, her tongue begging for entrance almost immediately. Maura instantly wrapped her arms around Jane's back and grabbed fistfuls of her shirt as Jane slid her hands from cupping Maura's face to tangle in blonde locks.

"Bedroom," Maura gasped when she finally pulled away from the kiss to refill her lungs with oxygen. Trusting Maura, Jane simply nodded and allowed the blonde to grasp Jane's hand in hers and tug her upstairs to the master bedroom.

Just as Maura crossed into her bedroom, the gravity of what she had just done and what she was proposing she and Jane do hit her swiftly.

"What am I doing?" Maura asked softly, turning to look up at Jane, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't entirely sure but you seemed to need to do it," Jane admitted honestly.

"You were going to let me use you?" Maura asked as she searched Jane's face for some sort of facial cue as to her thoughts.

"I guess I was," Jane realized as she moved to sit on the edge of Maura's bed.

"Why?" Maura asked as she remained standing and at a distance from Jane.

"You know how I said that it takes a lot of strength to love someone you don't see very often and you said that I must be pretty fucking strong?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura stated.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Jane admitted as she pulled her gaze away from Maura's. "I'm not strong because…I don't remember why I fell for Casey, I don't trust that he's coming back, I don't trust myself not to fall for someone else because I think I'm already mid-fall for someone else," Jane whispered.

"How does that relate to what we were about to do?" Maura asked, her brain not able to connect the dots.

"I'm already mid-fall for _you_," Jane said. "And I guess that I was going to let you use me because it would give me the opportunity to kiss you and feel you, even if only once."

"Were you ever going to tell me that?" Maura questioned.

"Probably not," Jane answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm chicken shit," Jane shrugged. "And, besides, what good would it have done? Ian is the love of your life."

"Oh, Jane," Maura sighed as she sat down next to Jane and reached for her hand, only to have Jane not so subtly pull her hand out of Maura's reach.

"Please, don't," Jane asked sadly as she stared at the carpet. "You say that you need help letting go of your love for Ian and…" Jane tried to explain as she fought the lump forming in her throat. "I guess I need help letting go of my love for you," she managed to say.

"Don't," Maura said, her voice far calmer than her mind or heart. "Don't let go of your love for me."

When Jane looked up at Maura for clarification, she was greeted with Maura's lips sweetly pressing against hers, nothing at all like the kiss they had shared only minutes before.

"Don't let go of your love for me," Maura repeated gently when she pulled away, her voice both a plea and a command.

"Why?" Jane couldn't help but whisper, fighting an involuntary shiver as Maura's lips moved from her lips to her ear.

"Because I love you, too."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. How Would You Look At Me?

**So, the number of people who are following this fic and reviewing is kinda bumming me out—I got spoiled by ya'll when over 300 of you started following Newlyweds and over 200 started following Blind.**

**That being said, I will continue to add chapters to this but it'd be cool if you recommended this fic to others or spread the word. I love feedback and any advice that helps me grow as a writer.**

**This prompt is: "She didn't look at you like a person—more like a math problem that needs to be solved!**

* * *

Jane felt her stomach plummet as she peered through the side door of Maura's house.

Sitting on the couch was the medical examiner, a soft smile on her face as her guest animatedly told a story. Unable to tear herself away, Jane began to size up the woman on the couch. Her hair was the same length as Maura's, although it was red, and her skin was pale. She wore jeans and a simple t-shirt, a total juxtaposition from the elegant red dress Maura wore.

Feeling emotions bubbling up inside of her, Jane forced herself to pull her gaze from the pair just as the redhead leaned over to place a soft kiss to Maura's cheek.

"Too tired for a night out with the gang, my ass," Jane muttered as she walked back to her car and sped back to her apartment.

* * *

"Hi," Maura greeted Jane as the detective walked into her office mid Monday morning.

"Hey," Jane said. "You texted me saying you had something?"

"Yes," Maura confirmed.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what it is that you had?" Jane asked, not sure why Maura made no move to rise from the chair behind her desk.

"Are you angry with me?" Maura inquired softly.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I haven't heard from you at all since you invited me out on Friday," Maura stated. "And I know that my opting out of Sunday dinner may have confused you but you could have at least returned my texts or calls. I was beginning to worry that you were hurt. But you appear physically fine right now so you must be mad at me."

"Look, can you just tell me what it is you have? This case is gruesome and I'd really like to catch this bastard," Jane huffed.

"And I'd really like to know why you've ignored me for days and are so upset with me!" Maura snapped as she stood from her chair and placed her hands on her desk.

"One of the things I love about you is that you can't lie," Jane stated as she ran a hand through her hair. "But I really fucking hate it when you twist facts or use ambiguous statements to lie without actually lying," Jane explained with an edge.

"What are you talking about?" Maura asked.

"On Friday you said you were too tired to come out to the Robber with the guys and I. But apparently you weren't too tired to have a little couch bonding time with some redhead," Jane said with an eye roll.

"You spied on me?"

"No!" Jane said. "I came by your place after we all left the Robber because I wanted to spend some time with my best friend. But when I went to knock, I saw you on your couch with her."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my date with Amanda," Maura admitted. "But I had an inkling you would react like this if I told you I was on a date with a woman."

"I'm not reacting like this because you were on a date with a woman," Jane stated. "I'm reacting like this because my best friend didn't feel like she could tell me that she was dating someone!"

"We have only been on three dates and have yet to establish if we are exclusive or a couple," Maura offered as she walked around the back of her desk to perch on the other side of it, now standing only two feet from Jane. "I didn't know it was required that I tell you every detail about my dating life."

"Not every detail but at least something like 'Hey, person who is supposedly my best friend! I've been on a few dates with someone new and wanted to keep you in the loop!' would have been appreciated," Jane argued.

"Well, as I said before, I'm sorry for not telling you about her," Maura replied, not sure what else she could say to appease Jane.

"Did you even see the way she was looking at you?" Jane asked, turning to look directly into Maura's eyes.

"What?" Maura asked, unable to believe what Jane was asking. "What do you mean the way she was looking at me?"

"She wasn't looking at you like a person, Maura!" Jane said, her voice laced with frustration. "She was looking at you like a damn math problem that needed solving!"

"Well, at least she saw me!" Maura snapped, standing up from where she had perched on the edge of her desk to come closer to meeting Jane's eyes. "Tell me, Jane, how would you look at me if you ever were in her shoes? If you ever plucked up the courage to ask me on a date, how would you look at me?"

"Like the fucking beautiful and fascinating human being you are! Like you're pi and I could spend hours learning your infinite digits and never ever get tired of discovering something new. Like you're the only person I want to be with because I've never met someone as incredible as you! Like you're my favorite thing in the whole damn world and like I can't even imagine where my life would be like without your presence!" Jane said, her voice growing louder with each phrase.

"That sounds lovely," Maura breathed once Jane had finished with her rant, causing the detective's eyebrow to arch.

"So," Jane said, her trademark smirk appearing. "I'll pick you up tonight at 7 for a date?"

* * *

Super de duper short, I know, but little drabbles like this can be fun!


	6. An Untitled Sad Chapter

**So, this is most certainly a darker scene but it's something very personal to me and that I have been struggling with more and more lately. And when things begin to overtake my mind, I write about them, either as a journal type thing or as fiction.**

**I'm sure there are many of you who will hate this chapter. But, as much as I write for my amazing readers, I also need to write for myself.**

**The next chapters I have planned will be much more fluffy! I've had requests to write Jane and Maura's date from the previous chapter so that will happen plus another fluffy one I've got planned.**

* * *

For yet another time in her friendship with the detective, Maura found herself sitting unmoving in a hospital waiting room, eyes darting to the door with every entrance in hopes of seeing the familiar face of the Rizzoli family matriarch.

When she appeared, Maura felt the pain in her chest increase as the harsh hospital lights hid nothing of the tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes, hunched shoulders, and pale skin of the woman she had come to know as her unofficial mother.

"They told me I could have her treated anonymously," Angela murmured as she reached Maura who had risen to a standing position, although she wasn't standing as tall as she could be. "Then they told me they were going to pump her stomach and then…Something about coal?" she asked, looking to Maura for clarification.

"Charcoal," Maura clarified. "There is a type of porous charcoal used to absorb any lingering toxins left in the stomach after an event such as this."

"I don't understand," Angela admitted as she sunk down into a chair. "I always thought that there were warning signs before people attempt this sort of thing. Pulling away from people, giving things away, telling people you love them more than usual…" Angela said, choking back a sob as images of finding Jane barely breathing on her bed flashed through her mind.

"That is the norm," Maura explained as she sat down next to Angela and took her outstretched hand. "But there are individuals who know that those actions would alert suspicion and thus continue to act like themselves while around others in order to go through with their plans."

"My Janie," Angela gasped as tears began to fall from her eyes once again. "She looked so peaceful when I found her, Maura," she cried. "Her apartment was so clean and I walked to her bedroom and saw her right in the middle of her perfectly made bed. I thought she had maybe fallen asleep before going out to meet a date because she was wearing that black dress I love her in and maybe she was expecting to bring the man back to her apartment. But then…" Angela trailed off, unable to continue.

"Shh," Maura soothed as she opened her arms to allow the woman to find comfort in an embrace. "Jane is a fighter, Angela. She's going to survive this and then we'll make sure that she gets all the support she needs to come out stronger."

"But Jane doesn't want to fight anymore," Angela sniffled. "She told me that she was so tired of being a fighter and she just didn't want to fight anymore."

"When did she tell you that?" Maura asked, pulling away from Angela.

"Well, she didn't say it exactly," Angela explained as she reached into her purse and pulled out a group of envelopes. "Our Janie left letters for us," she said as she pointed to the word "Ma" written in Jane's messy handwriting on the envelope. "Me, her brothers, Frost and Vince, and you," Angela added as she pulled the one with the doctor's name on it and handing it to Maura. "I'd imagine that your letter is different from mine but in the one she wrote me, she said that she was so tired of always being a fighter and how she regretted not letting me take care of her more. How maybe if she'd taken a break from being so strong to just be my baby she'd have turned out different."

"Angela," Maura said gently as she set the envelope in her lap and looked directly at Angela. "You do not get to blame yourself for what Jane has done. This was something Jane decided on herself."

"I should call Frankie and Tommy," Angela said softly. "I called them while waiting for the ambulance but told them not to come here. I knew Jane wouldn't want them to see her in such a weak state but they deserve to know what is happening."

"Do you need me to call anyone?" Maura asked.

"No," Angela smiled. "But I made sure to let the doctors know they can share information on Jane's condition with you so you just stay here in case anything happens. Maybe read your letter," Angela said as she pointed to the envelope in Maura's lap before wiping her eyes and standing to walk towards the hallway where she could call her sons.

Inhaling deeply, Maura attempted to focus her thoughts before opening the letter Jane had addressed to her. Yet as she inhaled, the words she had overheard the doctors say continued to play in her mind.

_Multiple types of prescription bottles found at scene…Pain reliever….Sleep aid…Muscle relaxer…Dangerously low blood pressure and weak pulse…_

Forcing herself to keep tears at bay, Maura reminded herself that she needed to remain strong for Angela and the two men she considered brothers. She knew she also needed to be strong for Jane if the detective woke from unconsciousness. Taking one last deep breath, Maura slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out a handwritten letter.

_My Maura,_

_I'm honestly not sure if I'm hoping you're the one who finds my body or if I'm praying you don't have to be the one calling the van to my place to deliver me to the morgue. I don't know which one is worse. You having to call my time of death or you having to call my Ma. And right now I'm sure that your brilliant mind is thinking 'Gee, Jane. If both of those options suck, why did you ever choose to off yourself?' and I totally understand why you're thinking that. So I'm gonna do my best to explain._

_There is so much inside of me, Maura. And I don't mean my intestines or blood or other organs. I mean that I have so many memories and fears and hopes and thoughts inside of me that I can't help but feel like I'm going to explode at any moment. And I know that all those things I listed aren't real things that could make me explode but it just felt like at any moment it could happen. And I was walking on stupid eggshells in my own mind every day because God forbid something remind me of Hoyt or Marino or shooting Paddy or nearly losing you to Dennis Rockmond or your blue lips in that reservoir. Or maybe something will remind me of happy memories like taking you to your first Red Sox game or last Christmas where we both had a bit too much eggnog and made snow angels in your front yard. God, do you remember Ma's face when we told her that you and I had arranged for her to go to New York for a weekend of pampering? You've brought so much happiness into our lives. Into __my__ life. I don't want you to doubt that._

_Okay, so, back to why you're reading this. I just feel like I'm going to explode at any moment. And I just decided to speed up the process I guess. Ya know that game Jenga? Where you have a tower of blocks and you keep removing them until someone makes the tower fall? Well, there comes a time during the game where you know the tower is gonna fall. It's inevitable. You have to decide if you wanna pull out that block and keep playing or just smash the tower down. I'm at that point. Or, well, I guess I was. And I decided to smash the tower of my life down. _

_I know that you once told me how you don't like it when people make death bed confessions about love so maybe me saying this is just gonna piss you off but I really do love you, Maura Dorthea Isles. I love you as my best friend and as something much more than my best friend. Your brain and quirks, your laughter, your heart, I love everything about you. But please don't think that my love for you has anything to do with what I'm about to do. In fact, it stopped me from doing this so many times before. My love for you has saved my life. _

_All my heart,  
Jane_

_P.S. I know that you'll take good care of Ma, my brothers, and the guys at the precinct. Ensure they eat and go through the stages of grief and all. But don't forget to take care of yourself, too. Take care of your amazing self and, if you don't, you bet I will become a ghost and haunt you._

* * *

The next time Maura saw Jane, the detective was lying in a hospital bed, an IV attached to her hand and other machines surrounding her and monitoring her every detail.

"I brought you some tea," Maura said softly as she held out a cup of tea to Angela who had stationed herself at Jane's bedside. "And milkshakes for you two," she added as she turned to see Tommy and Frankie sitting on a couch against the far wall of the private room.

"Thank you, Maura," Angela said, her voice raw from tears. "Is there a way for you to look at her chart and tell us what it means? All the doctors just keep talking this mumbo jumbo and I don't understand what's going on with my baby girl."

"I'll take a look," Maura offered as she handed the two milkshakes to the boys and quickly walked to the foot of the bed, plucking the chart from its resting place and scanning it. "They were successful in pumping her stomach," Maura began as she shut the chart and returned it. "Once that was done, they used the charcoal substance I told you about to help get rid of the last of the toxins in her stomach. They have her hooked to an IV drip that will offer a solution to help cleanse her blood stream of the various medications she took."

"She's gonna wake up, right?" Frankie asked.

"If she left the station at 5pm and Angela found her around 8pm, that is only a three hour window which means that the toxins could only have been in her body for that amount of time. Which isn't the shortest amount of time but it also could be longer. I can't say for certain but there is a very good chance that Jane will wake up. It may take time because she took more than one type of medicine and it had a chance to be absorbed by her body but I am fairly confident she'll wake up," Maura stated.

"So it's just a waiting game?" Frankie clarified.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Maura replied.

"Would you like a moment alone with her?" Angela asked softly. "I'm not sure if she can hear us or anything but you two always have had a special bond. Maybe some time with her best friend will help bring her back."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," Maura quickly said. She had been able to keep her emotions at bay since Angela had called her to tell her of the situation but was certain that, if left alone with the detective, the floodgates would open. "You three are her family and I couldn't ask you to step out."

"You're just as much her family as we are," Angela stated as she forced herself to stand. "Come on Tommy and Frankie," she said as she looked at her sons. "Let's go see if the gift shop has any of that chocolate Janie's always loved for when she wakes up."

With that, Maura found herself standing a few steps away from Jane's hospital bed with no one else in the room. Taking a few steps forward, she sat at the edge of the chair once occupied by Angela and reached to grasp Jane's hand. It was the feeling of Jane's cool and clammy hands that broke Maura.

"Jane," she gasped as her body doubled over and her head came to rest on the edge of the best next to Jane's thigh. "Please don't leave me," she begged as tears began to spill from her eyes. "Everyone leaves but…" she trailed off, unable to speak through her tears as she lifted her head up to look up at Jane's pale face. "Wake up, Jane," Maura pleaded as she placed a kiss to the scarred hand she was holding. "Please."

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, unable to contain her sobs as she held to Jane's hand as if it might save them both. Her head spun around when she heard the door to Jane's room open and a scuffling sound.

"Sorry," Tommy said as he noticed Maura looking at him with wide eyes. "We got the nurse to give us another chair for ya," he explained as he managed to get the chair through the door and set it next to the one Maura was already sitting in.

"It's nearly midnight but I didn't think any of us would consider leaving," Angela said as she followed Tommy into the room with Frankie bringing up the rear.

"I…I don't want to intrude," Maura said as she attempted to wipe her tears away and compose herself.

"Maura," Angela smiled as she sat down in the chair next to the blonde and clasped her free hand. "You are just as much my daughter and the boy's sister as Jane is. Please stay?" Maura simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear of her voice giving out and the tears beginning again. She had to be strong. "Thank you," Angela said gently as she squeezed Maura's hand.

"The gift shop had fudge clusters," Tommy said as he pulled a small batch of the treats from a bag. "You want some?" he asked as he looked at Maura.

"No, thank you," Maura said with a gentle smile. "Jane can have my share when she wakes."

Just as Maura finished her sentence, a loud gagging nose came from the head of Jane's bed.

"What's going on?" Angela asked, panic in her voice as she rose to her feet and quickly moved to stand beside Jane's head as the detective's head jerked with each gag.

"Her body is probably still trying to expel toxins via vomiting," Maura explained as she, too, felt panic rise in her chest. "Next to you!" she said as she pointed to a small pink plastic bin on the table next to Jane. "Use that to catch what her stomach rejects. Tommy, there should be a call nurse button on the side of the bed closest to you. Press it quickly. Frankie, please come help adjust the bed to a more seated position," Maura instructed, finding solace in the Dr. Isles persona she could slip into.

Maura remained in the Dr. isles persona as the three Rizzoli family members did as she instructed. Angela rubbing soothing circles on Jane's back as the detective's body gagged and tried to expel remaining toxins, Frankie was ensuring that the bed was raised enough for Jane to relax but also ensure any future vomiting sessions didn't end in suffocation, and Tommy was keeping an eye on the door for a nurse to enter.

It wasn't until Jane's eyes opened widely and scanned the room around her that Maura felt a crack appear in her persona. She felt relief wash over her that Jane had opened her eyes but the instant Jane's eyes found her own and they locked gazes, Maura could do nothing but grab her purse from where it hung near the door and flee the suddenly too small hospital room.

* * *

After the mandatory 24 hour psych hold where Jane had been forced to stay at the hospital, the detective was brought to Maura's guest house to remain under the watchful eye of Angela. She hadn't spoken much outside of the required evaluation with the psychologist, though her mind was swirling with anger at her failed attempt, embarrassment that her family had seen her in such a state, and pain as she remembered the look in Maura's eyes before the medical examiner fled.

She spent a majority of her first day home sleeping, the medications still lingering in her system and making her drowsy. Angela woke her regularly, encouraging her to drink a bit or eat a small snack before Jane would roll back over to sleep. She had made no attempt to contact Maura since her arrival, despite staying in the medical examiner's own guest house.

It was two days after her release that Jane slid into a pair of her mother's slippers while Angela showered early one morning and walked sleepily into the main house, stopping in her tracks as she saw Maura standing at her coffee maker in a black dress, her hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Jane," Maura said gently as she noticed the detective enter into the kitchen.

"I…I'm sorry," Jane said, her voice hoarse from not being used very much. "I heard the front door open and shut so I thought…I'll just go," Jane stammered as she suddenly felt self-conscious in her mother's pajamas and pink slippers.

"I was picking up the paper from the front porch," Maura said, her heart sinking at the thought that Jane only came over because she thought she doctor had left.

"Oh, right. The paper," Jane said awkwardly.

"Would you like some coffee?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Uh, my stomach is still not feeling super happy," Jane said softly. "The doctors said it was from both the stuff I took and the coal they used to get it out of me."

"It will probably be at least a week before you're back to your burger eating ways," Maura said with a soft smile as she sipped her coffee.

"I must be more screwed up than I realized because not even a burger sounds good," Jane said as she began to fiddle with the draw string on her mother's pajama pants, feeling tension between her and the doctor.

"Does tea?" Maura asked. "Sound good, I mean," Maura clarified.

"I…Yeah," Jane replied, feeling a bit of the pain inside of her lessen at the thought that perhaps she and Maura would be okay after what she had done.

"Have a seat," Maura said as she gestured to one of the barstools at her kitchen island. "Would you like peppermint, a citrus blend, or Earl Grey?"

"No panda poop option?" Jane asked, a soft smile gracing her face since before she had fallen into oblivion several days prior as she heard Maura chuckle.

"Would you like the panda poop option?" Maura asked, thankful that the tension between she and Jane was easing as she filled a teakettle and set it on her stove.

"No," Jane replied. "Um, how about the citrus blend?"

"Good choice," Maura commented as the pulled the requested tea from her cupboard and set the bag down on the counter.

"Ma said it was you who told her to tell the ambulance to not take me to Mass Gen," Jane said softly as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes," Maura confirmed. "Mass Gen does not have the option of being treated anonymously and with your status as a detective and desire for keeping your private life private, I told her to have the driver bring you elsewhere."

"Thanks," Jane murmured. "I'm sorry I put you that-"

"Jane," Maura interrupted gently, causing Jane to look up from the counter and into Maura's eyes. "You've been through quite a bit these past years and even more these past few days. There will be a time for us to talk about your actions and what you wrote to me another time. But for now, how about we just sit here and enjoy a quiet morning before I leave for work?"

"You'd do that? I mean, you're always saying that you don't like to delay super important conversations and I'd imagine that this qualifies as an important conversation," Jane said as she kept an eye on Maura who had placed the tea bag into a large mug and was pouring the boiling water into the mug.

"It is," Maura said as she picked up the mug and walked around the island to stand next to Jane. "But I am willing to delay this conversation until you're ready," she stated as she placed the mug in front of Jane.

"Why?" Jane asked, feeling a lump forming in her throat without warning.

"Because I love you, too," Maura whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to the side of Jane's head before sliding into the chair next to Jane and unfolding the newspaper, wordlessly sliding the sports section to Jane.

* * *

**Please don't leave reviews about how suicide is stupid, how I wrote Jane as crazy in this chapter, or anything along those lines. Please.**

**If this chapter has triggered you or you simply need to talk to someone who deals with mental illness and suicidal thoughts, feel free to message me. I'm always here for ya.**


	7. Just A Kiss

**Here's a cute chapter to help make up for the darkness of the last chapter! This takes place in the future at Tommy and Lydia's wedding and, well, if ya can't see Rizzles getting married ya might as well see them at a wedding.**

**The prompt was: "Dancing is out of the question."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane snagged a beer from a cooler as she was finally released from wedding party photos and made her way to the large tent that had been set up in a local park for the wedding reception. Collapsible tables were set up for guests and Jane pulled her suit jacket off to reveal a short sleeved while blouse as she scanned the tables for Maura.

Laughing, Jane spotted Maura sitting at a table with TJ sitting on her lap. Her hair was down and in a sapphire blue sundress, Jane could find almost no imperfection in her best friend. That is until her eyes landed on the ace bandage wrapped around one of Maura's ankles, causing Jane to take a large gulp of her beer as she remembered suggesting she teach Maura to spar in the headquarters gym, resulting in Maura bruising her ankle. Sighing, Jane walked over to where her best friend sat.

"He likes ya," Jane pointed out as Maura mimicked the goofy face that TJ was making.

"I think he likes anyone who will make funny faces with him," Maura laughed as she looked up at Jane. "How were photos?"

"They were good," Jane smiled as she watched TJ bounce up and down a few times to get Maura's attention back to him, prompting the blonde to make yet another funny face. "But this suit thing is really freakin' hot. I almost wish I'd taken Tommy up on his offer to let me wear a dress."

"And have dozens of photos taken of you in said dress? Really?" Maura asked with a grin.

"Okay, you make a good point there," Jane chuckled.

"Bye-bye!" TJ said suddenly as he slid from Maura's lap and toddled his way to Angela across the tent.

"You're good with him," Jane smiled as she watched Maura's smile remain on her face as they watched TJ.

"I like that he calls me Aunt Mo-wa," Maura admitted as she tore her gaze from TJ and back up to Jane who had extended her arm out to the seated doctor. "What?" Maura asked as her brows furrowed.

"Get up," Jane said. "We're gonna dance a little bit. And having Jane Rizzoli offer to dance is a once in a life time thing so I'd accept the invitation."

"Jane," Maura began as she pointed to her bandaged ankle and the simple black flats she wore. "Dancing is out of the question. My ankle may not be broken but I really do need to take it easy."

"And we will take it easy," Jane promised as she wiggled her fingers and encouraged Maura to take her hand. "Please just trust me?"

Sighing, Maura took Jane's hand and allowed the detective to help her stand.

"Your ankle feeling okay?" Jane asked before taking any steps towards the dance floor that had been assembled.

"Yes," Maura said with a smile.

"Good. So, when you were little," Jane began as she slowly helped guide Maura to the floor, "did you ever stand on your dad's feet while he played music and kinda just let him guide you around the room?"

"No," Maura said quizzically.

"Okay, well, there's a first time for everything," Jane laughed as she stopped when they reached a less crowded space of the dance floor. "Basically, you just stand on my feet and I do all the fancy footwork. Or the plain footwork in this case since I don't actually know how to really dance."

"What?" Maura asked as she realized what Jane was telling her to do. "Jane, even with those dress shoes on I'll hurt your feet."

"Come on, Maura," Jane chuckled. "You barely weigh anything and, plus, you're not in your heels which is a bonus. You won't hurt my feet. Promise."

"I really shouldn't," Maura tried to insist.

"Please?" Jane asked, grasping Maura's other hand. "Just one song. One song and if your ankle starts to hurt or you crush my feet, we'll stop."

"Okay," Maura said softly as she gingerly stepped onto Jane's feet, her eyes watching her feet until she was situated. She quickly moved her gaze to look up at Jane and was met with a wide smile.

"See?" Jane asked as she let go of Maura's hands to wrap them around her waist, resting her hands towards the middle of Maura's back. "Kinda fun, right?"

"Kind of," Maura smiled as she wrapped her arms loosely around Jane's neck to keep her balance as Jane began to sway them gently. "Did your father really do this with you?" Maura asked as she attempted to imagine a young Jane perched on Frank's feet.

"A couple times, yeah," Jane smiled at the memory. "Mainly when ma would take Frankie and Tommy out somewhere and no one else was home. Pop would put on some Italian record on and we'd dance for a bit."

"That's sweet," Maura thought out loud.

"If you need to put more weight on your good ankle to take pressure off your hurt one, you can," Jane said. "You aren't nearly as heavy as you think you are."

Nodding, Maura shifted her weight to ease the pain of her bruised ankle and sighed as she felt the pain lessen.

"You never answered my question the other day, by the way," Maura pointed out.

"What was your question?" Jane asked, fighting a shiver as she felt Maura's breath ghost across the skin exposed by the undone buttons at the top of her blouse.

"If, despite bruising my ankle, I did a good job at my first sparring lesson," Maura smiled.

"Yes," Jane laughed as she allowed her arms to relax and move a bit lower down Maura's back. "You were a bit scared to actually hit me but once I provoked you, you got a few decent punches in."

"Well, the idea of you rearranging my entire closet was quite infuriating," Maura laughed as she noted the way Jane's arms slid lower and allowed her own arms to tighten slightly around Jane's neck. "It took me several tries to find an organizational system that works for me."

"That's exactly why I used that little white lie to get you to punch me," Jane teased.

"You are so lucky that you don't get hives when you lie," Maura laughed.

"Damn lucky," Jane laughed. "My childhood woulda been spent covered in 'em if I did."

A comfortable silence fell over the two women as Jane continued to sway them gently to the music, occasionally lifting her feet just enough to guide them in a new direction or simply spin a bit. More than one song began and ended but neither woman felt any desire to move.

"May I rest my head on your shoulder?" Maura asked softly, both from nerves at how Jane might react and because such an intimate moment between her and Jane seemed to warrant whispering.

"Of course," Jane smiled as she pulled Maura tighter so the blonde could easily rest her head on Jane's shoulder, turning her face so that her nose grazed Jane's neck occasionally.

"This feels nice," Maura admitted softly.

"Yeah," Jane agreed as she tried to steady her pulse that had increased noticeably.

"Are you listening to the lyrics of this song?" Maura asked.

"Um, no? Should I be?"

"You don't have to but…I can't help but notice them," Maura clarified.

Feeling something shift in the air between she and Maura, Jane closed her eyes and began to listen to the lyrics that Maura said she noticed.

_It's never felt so real, no its never felt so right  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't wanna mess this up  
I don't wanna push to far._

"Maura," Jane sighed as she pulled her attention away from the lyrics and back to the woman in her arms.

"I know that weddings can often cause people to have emotional crises of sorts," Maura said softly as she tried to explain herself. "Especially for women such as ourselves but…" she trailed off, searching for words that seemed to be escaping her. "But it's just a kiss."

"It wouldn't be just a kiss to me," Jane admitted. "And it certainly wouldn't be because of some wedding related identity crisis or whatever."

"What would it be because of, then?" Maura asked, lifting her head from Jane's shoulder to look directly at the detective's face, her eyes still closed.

"It would be because…" Jane trailed off, searching for the best words to explain to Maura how she felt. "Shit," she muttered as she clenched her eyes shut. "It would be because I really care about you and think you're the most amazing human being in the entire Universe and make me smile like a goofy love sick teenager and sometimes you say stuff that makes me weak in the knees and…And I've thought about what it would be like to kiss you for a while," Jane said, her words coming faster and faster as she allowed herself to open up.

"Me, too, Jane," Maura said, a large smile on her face.

"What?" Jane asked, her eyes snapping to look into Maura's.

"I said, 'me, too,'" Maura repeated before tilting her head up to capture Jane's lips with her own, both women sighing as their eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of finally knowing what the other felt like. They fell into a natural rhythm, lips moving as if they had kissed a thousand times before. Their teeth clinked together only when TJ wiggled his small body in between their legs, causing both women to laugh before separating their lips.

"Aunt Mo-wa, why is you standin' on Aunt Jane's feet? You tryin' to be bigger?" he asked, unaware of what he had just interrupted.

"Yeah, little buddy," Jane smiled as she maintained eye contact with Maura. "Aunt Maura just wanted to be taller so I let her stand on my feet."

"I wanna be bigger, too!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe you could stand on grandma's feet," Jane smiled. "If you ask nicely, she might even let you stand on her feet and help her serve the cake."

"Cake!" TJ giggled as he wiggled his way out of the space between the two women's legs and once again sought out Angela.

"So," Maura smiled. "Just a kiss?"

"Hmm," Jane smirked as she bent her head to prepare for another kiss. "Maybe more than _just _a kiss."

* * *

**I have no idea where all this sweet fluff in my mind comes from. But I do hope that you enjoy it. I personally find the image of Maura dancing while standing on Jane's feet super ridiculously adorable. Oh! The song is Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I'm not usually a country fan buuuuuut it's a nice song.**

**Reviews (or requests for one shots) are always appreciated!**


	8. Letters

**So, I know that Season 5 is upon us but I'm gonna throwback to the Season 1 finale where Jane shoots herself. I know there have been so many fics about the aftermath of that and I don't have much to offer but I saw this prompt on WriteWorld and the idea forced itself into my mind.**

**The prompt was: "In fact, there's a whole stack of them on the counter over there."**

* * *

It had been 27 days since a bullet had blasted its way through Jane's lower abdomen and, since that day, not much had happened. She left her apartment when required for a doctor's appointment or to walk with Jo to the corner grocery store. While the first week after the shooting was filled with visitors and get well cards, people had slowly learned that Jane was done answering her door or returning warm sentiments. She was sick of being called a hero, tired of her hovering mother, and bored to the point of snapping at anyone who crossed her.

It was because of those reasons that Maura stood outside of Jane's apartment building one Saturday afternoon, debating the pros and cons of reaching out to Jane after two weeks of silence between them. She fiddled with the take out from The Dirty Robber before squaring her shoulders and walking up the stairs, her heart growing louder in her chest as she drew closer to apartment number 12.

"Jane?" she said gently after knocking gently on the door, doing so just as she reached the apartment for fear of losing her nerve.

Silence.

"Jane, I know you're in there," Maura pointed out as she listened closely. "I just heard you snap your fingers to stop Jo from scratching at the door. Angela told me that you changed your locks without warning so I would like it if you came to the door. "

Silence.

"I brought you some lunch," the doctor said with a smile. "There is a kale salad but also a burger and fries. I'm not quite sure why I thought it would be appropriate to bring you lunch since it's been over two weeks since you've returned any of my attempts at contacting you. Actually, I do know why I've come here today but…Nevermind."

Silence.

"Okay, well, nice talking to you," Maura sighed. "I'll just leave the carry out right here in front of your door and then you can listen to my heels as I leave and then take the food once I've left. I hope you're healing well and that we can maybe hold a conversation another day," she continued as she knelt down to set the food outside of Jane's door. "I miss you," she said, hoping those words would pull Jane from her isolation.

"You were really gonna leave food on my doorstep?" Jane's gravelly voice greeted Maura as the detective opened her front door.

"I suppose I was," Maura realized as she stood back up, her eyes taking in Jane's jeans that appeared a bit too loose and black hoodie over a white t-shirt. "But, well, now that you're here it won't be left on your doorstep. I hope you enjoy your lunch," Maura said with a soft smile as she took a step back and prepared to leave.

"Do you wanna come in?" Jane asked quickly, not entirely sure what she and Maura would do but absolutely sure that she wanted to at least sit with the doctor.

"I…" Maura said, biting her bottom lip subtly. "Yes," she decided with a smile. "I would like to come in very much."

"Cool," Jane smiled. "But, uh, can you grab the food from the doorstep? Bending over still isn't the easiest with the scar and stuff."

"Oh, of course," Maura said as she grabbed the food from where she had set it. "I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jane asked as she walked towards her kitchen, trusting that Maura would follow her and lock the door behind her. "I've got milk, orange juice, or water. Or we could start drinking just past noon," Jane offered.

"I'll have some juice," Maura smiled as she began to unpack the containers and set them on Jane's coffee table while making herself comfortable on the couch. "Thanks," she said when Jane set a glass of juice near her before gingerly sitting down near her.

"Thanks for the food," Jane shrugged.

"Are you still having pains?" Maura asked as she noticed the slow way that Jane lowered herself to the couch.

"Just a bit," Jane admitted. "But only when I move suddenly or Jo decided to leap onto me while sleeping."

"May I take a look?"

"I mean, the doctor said it was healing fine last week but if you wanna have a look, go for it," Jane shrugged.

Tentatively, Maura lifted the bottom of Jane's shirt up to reveal an angry and bright scar that caused a lump to form in her throat. She scanned it for any signs of improper healing before gingerly putting pressure around the wound, feeling for any internal abnormalities.

"Any pain?" Maura asked, looking up to check for signs of discomfort on the detective's face.

"No," Jane sighed as she felt the warmth of Maura's hands on her abdomen. "It's like there's this weird tightness but not actual pain."

"The tightness is to be expected," Maura explained as she took one last glance at the scar before pulling her hands away and allowing Jane's shirt to fall back down.

"Ma bought me this scar ointment stuff but it just made the thing itch like hell," Jane thought out loud. "I mean, I don't know what she was thinking since I'm pretty sure a bullet shot point blank is gonna scar no matter how much ointment I slather on it."

"There are certainly treatments you can look into once the appropriate amount of time has passed to have the scar treated," Maura offered. "They may not be able to remove it entirely but they could certainly minimize the appearance."

"Nah," Jane shrugged. "I'm not that worried about it. It can be my daily reminder of how much fun dealing with dirty cops can be."

"Or it could be a daily reminder of your dedication and selflessness," Maura suggested softly, deliberately avoiding the word hero.

"Can we not talk about this?" Jane asked as she ran a hand over her face. "Please?"

"Sure," Maura smiled. "We can talk about whatever you'd like or we can just sit here and watch a movie or I can leave. I'll leave the ball in your court."

"Can I eat the salad you brought while watching you eat the burger?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Pardon?" Maura asked with a laugh. "You're asking if you can eat a salad?"

"No, I'm asking if I can eat a salad while you eat a burger," Jane clarified. "Come on," Jane teased as she watched Maura's eyes travel to the carryout container on the coffee table. "I've always wanted to see you eat a Robber burger."

"Jane, I got the burger for you," Maura tried to reason.

"Maura, if I'm brave enough to shoot myself in the gut then you're brave enough to eat a burger."

That line is what snapped something in Maura.

"It wasn't brave, Jane," Maura said angrily as she pulled the container into her lap and lifted the burger up. "It was stupid," she noted coldly before taking a bite of the burger perhaps a bit too forcefully. "It was dangerous," she continued after she had swallowed her first bite and quickly took another bite for emphasis. "And it was terrifying," she finished as she let the burger drop back to the container.

Jane sat silently as she watched her best friend clench her eyes shut, attempting to calm her emotions before she broke. Tentatively, Jane picked up the container from Maura's lap and placed it back to the coffee table.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered as she watched Maura's face. "But Frankie…" Jane trailed off as she tried to forget the way it felt to see Frankie in such a fragile state. "He could have died."

"_You_ could have died!" Maura snapped as her eyes flew open to look at Jane, the pain in them obvious. "There was so much blood, Jane! I couldn't cover both entrance and exit wound so the blood was just…Everywhere. My hands were covered in blood. _Your_ blood, Jane! Do you have any idea how that felt? To know that my best friend was in incredible danger and I could do nothing? And then to have that best friend suddenly stop talking to me for two weeks? Do you know how that feels?" Maura asked, unable to stop her words from spilling out.

Jane opened her mouth to respond but Maura quickly stopped her.

"You don't, Jane," Maura stated. "Because if you really knew how that felt, you would know that saying sorry isn't enough!"

"Maura…" Jane trailed off, the outburst shocking her. Most of the people she had spoken to about the incident were calm, commending Jane for putting a stop to the siege. Jane knew Maura had been hurt by her actions yet seeing Maura's face a mixture of pain and anger was almost too much for Jane. "I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry," she admitted.

"How about you tell me why you became a recluse two weeks ago and stopped reaching out to me? Stopped returning any of my attempts at reaching out to you?"

"I didn't stop reaching out," Jane said softly.

"What?" Maura breathed, not understanding what Jane meant.

"Well, I kinda did but I also kinda didn't," Jane explained.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"I wrote you letters. Almost every day, Maura. If I had a medical question or my scar was really bugging me or if I saw something on TV that made me think of you or anything else I wrote it down."

"I…I never got any letters," Maura stammered as she imagined the letters lost in the mail somewhere.

"I never sent them," Jane admitted. "In fact, there's a whole stack of them on the counter over there if you wanna read 'em," she said as she nodded to her small dining room table.

"Jane," Maura murmured as she rose to her feet and walked towards the table, glancing back at Jane when she saw that all the letters were in envelopes already addresses and stamped. "Why didn't you mail them?"

"Dunno," Jane shrugged as she grabbed a plastic fork from the bag and began to poke at the salad before taking a bite.

Maura gently began to sift through the letters, unable to process that there were nearly as many letters on the table as there way days since Jane shot herself. One of the envelopes even had the Mass Gen Hospital logo on it and Maura lifted it up, turning it over to notice a small '#1' on the back flap. Jane had written her one while still in the hospital. Lifting up several other envelopes, Maura noticed that Jane had numbered each envelope.

It was when Maura lifted up envelope #15 that she felt something other than a letter in the envelope. Looking over her shoulder to Jane, Maura saw that the detective had turned her attention to Jo and was dangling a piece of kale in front of the small dog. A smile on her face, Maura returned her attention to the envelope in her hand. She wanted to read the letters in the order Jane had written them but her curiosity got the best of her and she slid the envelope open, pulling out the folded piece of notebook paper and causing the object to fall to the counter.

It was the key to Jane's freshly changed locks.

Heart fluttering, Maura unfolded the piece of paper and couldn't stop the lump from returning in her throat when she read the three words on the paper in Jane's scribble.

_Please come over. _

"Jo and I really missed you," Jane said, having risen from the couch to stand a few paces behind Maura.

Hearing the detective's voice suddenly close to her, Maura spun around and quickly closed the gap between them to embrace Jane in a desperate embrace. She allowed herself to sink into Jane's arms as the detective wrapped her around Maura's waist to return the hug.

"Bass and I really miss you, too," Maura said, her voice barely intelligible as she buried her head into Jane's shoulder.

The two women stayed in a tight embrace, Jane rubbing a hand up and down Maura's spine as the medical examiner found herself replacing the feeling of attempting to stifle Jane's wounds with the feeling of being in Jane's arms.

"Come over," Maura stated.

"What?" Jane asked, pulling away slightly to look down at Maura.

"Come over," Maura repeated as she angled her head to look up at Jane. "I get the feeling you've barely left this place and we both know my couch is more comfortable. Bring Jo and she can catch up with Bass while we do the same. Unless you don't want to," Maura added the last part softly.

"No, I do," Jane said. "It's just that you're right about me barely leaving this place so the outside world isn't exactly the most comforting thing."

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't going into the outside world for very long. We're walking to my car, then driving to my house, walking from my car to my house, and then locking the door."

"Okay," Jane said with a small smile. "Should I, like, pack a change of clothes or something? Or is this invitation only for the day?"

"The invitation is for as long as you'd like, Jane," Maura smiled.

"Careful or I might move in and you'll share your house with two Rizzoli women," Jane laughed as she pressed a chaste kiss to Maura's hairline before pulling away to grab clothing.

"I'm not sure that's as terrible an idea as you think it is," Maura called as Jane walked to her bedroom.

"Well, most people would need to take me out at least once before asking me to move in with them but if you ask nicely maybe I'll let that standard slide," Jane laughed from her bedroom as she threw various clothing items into a small duffle bag.

"Well, maybe if I ask nicely I could take you out on that date," Maura whispered to herself as she walked to where Jane kept Jo's bag of food and scooped several servings into a large Ziploc bag in case the small dog was with her more than a day.

"What was that?" Jane asked as she reappeared in the living area.

"Nothing," Maura smiled as she turned to face Jane. "Are you ready to head out?"

"I think so, yeah," Jane replied as she lifted the bag in her hand. "Did you, uh, wanna keep the letters I wrote?" Jane asked as she looked over the shoulder to the counter.

"On one condition," Maura said after a few moments of thinking.

"What is it?"

"Read them to me."

"Say what now?" Jane asked.

"I'd like it if you read them to me," Maura said softly, looking away from Jane to look at Jo who was pacing next to the front door excitedly.

"Why?" Jane wondered.

"Why not?" Maura pressed.

"Well, I mean, you can read and some of the stuff in the letters is just random thoughts I had," Jane pointed out. "Nothing super poetic or anything."

"Are you embarrassed by what you wrote?" Maura asked gently.

"Kinda," Jane admitted. "But, ya know what? If you want me to read them out loud, I'll do that."

"Really?" Maura asked, her eyes brightening.

"Really," Jane confirmed. "Now go grab them and let's get our journey into the real world over with."

* * *

**I think this could be a cool fic—write about Jane reading the letters to Maura as they grow closer and stuff. Have every chapter feature a letter as well as their developing relationship. But maybe that is just me. I dunno if ya'll would like that at all.**

**Also, I'll be starting a fic similar to this one with a bunch of one shots except that fic will be rated M and have lots of smutty fun. ;-)**


	9. Best Birthday Ever

**I promise ya'll I'm still working on Newlyweds and Letters to Maura but this one shot came to me as I was mowing the lawn today and is begging to be written.**

**This one shot is established Rizzles and is super fluffy and sweet and I think I've developed diabetes. Whoops.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura awoke with a smile on her face as Jo Friday began to prance on her bed, her excited barks urging the doctor to open her eyes and greet the small dog.

"Good morning to you, too, Jo," Maura smiled as she sat up and stretched, noticing the curious absence of Jane from their bed. "Where did your mama go?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as though the dog could answer.

When she did that, Jo scampered up to sit on Jane's pillow and it was then that Maura noticed the notecard someone had attached to Jo's collar by punching a hole in the corner and tying it to Jo's collar with ribbon. Laughing, Maura untied the card from the collar and immediately recognized Jane's handwriting.

_Good morning, my beautiful birthday girl.  
__I've planned a day of fun so give it a whirl!  
__There's gas in the Prius for my favorite M.E.  
__Follow the clues and maybe you'll find me  
__Your first clue is simple, or at least I hope.  
__It's where we first had coffee together at the bottom of a slope.  
__xxo Jane_

Maura smiled at Jane's rhymes and the antics the detective no doubt was going to put her through as a birthday surprise. But she quickly left the bed and began to get ready for the day, choosing to wear a pair of dark jeans and a simple short sleeved blouse in a teal color. She slipped into a pair of comfortable heels and made her way downstairs, laughing at the birthday balloon Jane had taped to Bass' shell.

Rolling her eyes, Maura grabbed her keys and walked excitedly to her car, eager to find her detective and celebrate her birthday with her girlfriend.

Jane's first clue had been relatively simple. One of the first cases Maura and Jane worked together woke them up at 4am in late November. When leaving the crime scene, Jane's car refused to start and Maura had offered to drive her to the station. On their way back, they spotted a 24 hour coffee shop at the bottom of a hill and quickly pulled in. Though it wasn't as close as other coffee shops, it had become a quick favorite place for the women to visit.

When she arrived at the shop, she quickly parked and smiled when she saw Barry sitting at a table near the entrance with a drink and pastry.

"Hello, Barry," she smiled as she walked over to the younger detective.

"Hey, Doctor Isles," he smiled as he stood up and gave her a quick hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Maura smiled. "Jane seems to have sent me on a wild goose chase for my birthday present and I'm not sure if you being here is part of that or merely coincidence."

"Oh, I'm part of the goose chase," Frost laughed as he sat back down, sliding the drink and pastry to the other side of the table and gesturing for Maura to sit across from him. "One super fancy drink that I had to write down on a sticky note to remember and one raspberry scone," he explained.

"For me?" Maura asked, sitting down across from Frost.

"Yup," the detective grinned. "I also have a notecard for you with another clue but that'll come after we enjoy a nice breakfast together to celebrate your special day."

"I like that plan," Maura smiled as she sipped her drink. "So, do you know everything that is happening today? All of what Jane has planned?"

"I do and I'm not telling you a darn thing," Frost said. "But, tell me, did she really attach the first clue to Jo Friday and have the dog wake you up?"

"She did," Maura laughed. "And she taped the ribbon to a birthday balloon onto Bass' shell to greet me as I walked downstairs."

"Only Jane."

The two continued to chat for nearly 45 minutes as they gushed over Food Network recipes they both wanted to try and Frost's childhood birthday parties, among other things that came to their mind. They both were nearly had tears in their eyes as he animatedly told stories and promised Maura that her surprise did not involve a piñata or having her face shoved into a birthday cake.

"You ready for your next clue, doc?" he asked after wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I do believe I am, yes," Maura smiled.

"Here it is," he replied as he pulled another notecard from his pocket and handed it to Maura. "I'm gonna run but it was great chatting with you. I'll see you later," he promised as Maura stood to give him a quick hug goodbye.

"Bye, Barry," Maura waved as he walked out of the shop and towards his car.

Sitting back down, Maura looked down at the notecard and began to read.

_I hope your breakfast was simply the best!  
And you have enough caffeine to continue your quest.  
It's still pretty early in the day  
But it's always a good time for fudge, don't ya say?  
To get your hands on some tasty fudge clusters  
Go to where I first asked you out and was totally flustered.  
xoxo Jane_

Maura smiled as an image of Jane popped into her head. She imagined the detective sitting at her desk, tongue poking out of her mouth as she struggled to rhyme the notes she had written and the wad of crumbled notecards she no doubt went through to perfect the small poems. As that image faded, another entered her mind.

She and Jane sitting in a gazebo at the park near her house, watching a group of small children chase each other in the spring breeze. They were enjoyed one of the rare peaceful days of their hectic lives when Jane suddenly and without warning asked if Maura would go out with her. To say Jane was flustered was an understatement as the detective continue to sputter words, trying to tell Maura that she wanted to go out as more than friends and that it would be a real date and not just dinner at The Dirty Robber. Stopping Jane mid-rant, Maura had placed her hand on Jane's knee and accepted the invitation, which only seemed to further fluster Jane.

Nodding at the barista she and Jane had come to know, Maura slipped from the coffee shop and returned to her car, driving the familiar route back to the park. It was a Saturday in the middle of summer so parking spots were limited but she managed to find one, keeping a look out for any familiar faces as she exited her car and began to walk towards the gazebo.

"What's up, doc?" she head a man call and she laughed when she saw Korsak sitting in the gazebo and waving her over.

"Hello, Vince," Maura smiled, accepting the man's hug.

"Happy Birthday," he grinned as he handed her a bag of fudge clusters with a large bow on the wrapping.

"Thank you," Maura smiled as she sat down next to Korsak. "It's too early to truly enjoy these but I promise that, when I open the package, a cluster will be saved for you."

"Hey, it's your birthday present. You don't gotta share it with me, though I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna," he laughed.

"I do want to share," Maura stated. "Almost as much as I want to know what else Jane has planned for today."

"You'll find out soon enough," Korsak promised. "But for now, let's just enjoy the lovely weather and good company, yeah?"

"Yeah," Maura smiled.

"I'm glad you and Jane are together," Korsak said. "I mean, I know that we all tease and make kissy or vomit noises but you and Jane are good together. She's never been happier than these past few years with you."

"I don't think I've ever been happier, either," Maura noted. "And I know that the teasing comes from a good place."

"You shoulda seen her trying to figure out what to do for your birthday today," he laughed. "She kept saying how just doing a fancy dinner wasn't enough. How the day Maura Isles was born should be an international holiday or something like that. Then she came up with this and I thought she was gonna bounce out of her chair from excitement."

"She does get very excited about these things," Maura smiled. "It is going to be impossible to top this when her birthday rolls around."

"I don't disagree with that," Korsak stated.

Just like with Barry, they both continued to make idle chit-chat about whatever came to mind as they enjoyed the summer weather and the families enjoying the park together. When a familiar face began walking towards them, Maura turned to Korsak and he simply gave her a knowing look.

"Hi, Sargent Detective Korsak. Hi, Dr. Isles."

"Susie," Maura said, arching an eyebrow.

"Right. Hi, Maura," the young woman smiled. "Can I steal my boss from you?" she asked Korsak.

"Steal away," Korsak smiled. "I'll see ya," Korsak added as Maura grabbed her fudge clusters and walked down the gazebo steps to greet Susie with a hug, thanking her when she wished her a happy birthday as the others had done before her.

"We're gonna take a walk. Is that okay?" she asked as she began to walk towards the sidewalk.

"But my car is in the parking lot…" Maura trailed off.

"If you trust me to drive it, I can bring it back to your house," a man said, causing Maura to turn around and see Frankie. "Happy birthday," he laughed when he saw her surprised look.

"Thank you," Maura smiled as she hugged him. "And of course I trust you to drive the Prius," she added as she pulled her keys from her purse and handed them to Frankie.

"Cool," he smiled. "I'll see you both later," he said as he accepted the keys and began to walk towards Maura's car.

"Thank you for participating in my birthday surprise," Maura smiled as she began to walk with Susie, trusting her Senior Criminalist to guide them to their next destination.

"It's an honor," Susie smiled. "I mean it when I say that you're my hero. Any way that I can make your special day a bit more special is just a huge honor."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm hero quality but thank you, Susie," Maura replied.

They continued to walk, exchanging ideas on the latest issues of various journals as Susie slipped in small details about her relationship with Frankie as they did so. When they reached the archway that signified the main entrance to BCU, Susie stopped walking and pulled a note card from her purse.

"This is where my job ends," Susie smiled as she handed the card to Maura. "But you'll be in good hands soon," she promised.

"As though I haven't been in good hands thus far?" Maura teased.

"I have to admit that, even though you've been with Detective Rizzoli for years, the sense of humor that has rubbed off on you still surprises me," Susie chuckled. "I'll see you later, Maura," she offered as she turned and began to walk away.

_Now that you've gotten fudge clusters and a nice walk  
it's time to go to where you can watch stars like a hawk.  
This is the place where I said those three words for the first time  
__And knew I would always want to call you mine.  
__But be careful when you get to this next destination  
__Your guest's voice could wake an entire nation.  
__xoxo Jane_

Maura immediately began to walk, smiling at Jane's not so subtle warning Angela would be her next guest on this treasure hunt. Her feet worked on autopilot, the layout of the BCU campus not foreign to her even after so many years of only sporadic visits. She walked towards the observation deck where the astronomy students could use various pieces of technology to examine the night sky from the rooftop.

She greeted the security guard and was quickly allowed to enter the elevator and ride to the top of the building, walking up an extra few steps before emerging on the rooftop where a beaming Angela stood waiting for her amongst the high tech equipment.

"Oh, happy birthday, Maura!" Angela gushed as she quickly walked to Maura and engulfed the woman in a hug. "I am so happy to be a part of your birthday surprise!"

"Thank you, Angela," Maura smiled when the older woman pulled away. "I am so happy you're a part of the surprise, too."

"I wouldn't miss it! You're like my other daughter and I'm always there for my children," she explained as she walked Maura towards a small bench set up on the rooftop.

"That means a lot to hear, Angela," Maura admitted. "You've been such a wonderful mother figure for me and I hope you know how deeply I love you for that."

"I think I know," Angela smirked. "But now it's time for me to let you know how deeply I love you," she added as she sat with Maura on the bench and handed her a small box.

"What is this?" Maura asked, accepting the small box.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?"

Gingerly, Maura lifted the lid off the box and gasped when she saw a jeweled hairpiece nestled in the box. It was in the shape of a butterfly and Maura could tell it wasn't a new piece.

"It belonged to my grandmother. She passed it down to my mother who then passed it on to me." Angela explained as Maura looked up to Angela with wide eyes. "And now I want to give it to you."

"Angela…" Maura breathed.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry!" Angela laughed. "It's something you deserve to have and something that I want you to have."

"This is beautiful. Thank you," Maura smiled as she hugged Angela yet again.

"I don't wanna ruin the rest of your special day, but I think you might be wearing the hairpiece later today," Angela winked. "And before I start thinking about the rest of your special day, I'm going to change the subject so I don't spoil it."

"That's probably a good idea," Maura smiled as she placed the lid back on the box and slipped it into her purse. "Would you like me to show you some of the large Boston landmarks that can be seen from the observatory?" she asked, gesturing to the skyline before she and Angela.

Nodding, Angela allowed Maura to guide her towards the edge of the roof to lean on the railing before beginning to point out various notable buildings, parks, and landmarks. They stayed up there as the sun was almost right above them, signaling that it was mid-day and time for Angela to give Maura her next clue.

"Alright, sweetheart. Time for your next clue."

"Can you maybe tell me if I'm getting closer to the final destination on this treasure hunt?" Maura asked as she accepted the notecard Angela handed her.

"You're getting there," Angela winked. "I'll see you later, dear. Happy birthday again," she said before slipping out the exit and heading back down the elevator.

_You've survived my mother and that's a big deal!  
__When she gave you your gift she probably squealed.  
__The next place you're headed isn't all that fun  
__Just a place to get your nails pretty and done.  
__You're perfect and beautiful just as you are  
__But I want to pamper you like you're a star.  
__Your guests for this part and waiting downstairs  
__They're eager to see you so get your butt there!  
__xoxo Jane_

Slipping the notecard into her purse with the others, Maura began her descent down the stairs and into the elevator, eager to see who Jane had planned for her to go to the salon with. When the elevator doors opened, her smile grew.

"Hope, Cailin," she said, catching the two women's attention.

"Hello, Maura," Hope greeted with a smile as she embraced her daughter.

"Hey," Cailin smiled as she was the next to embrace Maura. "Happy birthday," she smiled.

"Thank you both for coming here," Maura said as they began to walk towards the parking lot.

"Oh, it is our pleasure, dear," Hope smiled. "We've missed so many of your birthdays and we're just trying to make up for lost time."

"Plus I sure as hell wasn't gonna pass up a mani/pedi with my mom and sister," Cailin piped in as she slid into the backseat of her mother's car, allowing Maura to sit shotgun as Hope drove. "I mean, for being two geniuses, you both are pretty fun to hang out with."

"Thank you. I think," Maura laughed as she looked at Hope, a smile on all three women's faces.

The three women continued to talk about their lives and Cailin's upcoming departure to study abroad for a month. Since donating her kidney to Cailin, the three women had begun to form a relationship, staring with weekly phone calls that quickly transformed into dinner dates. The dinner dates turned into Cailin coming to stay with Maura for weekends and the more frequent days where they simply wandered Boston together.

They sat in three chairs at the nail salon, Maura in the middle, as workers began to give them pedicures while others began to work on their fingernails. Maura decided on a dark navy color for her polish and, at Hope's urging, closed her eyes and relaxed fully into the large chair she was sitting in and allowed the workers to treat her.

As she relaxed, she couldn't help but smile as she realized the planning Jane must have put into her birthday surprise. From the moment their relationship progressed from friends to something more, Jane had slowly begun to show her more romantic side to Maura. Surprise dates, the occasional love note or compliment scrawled inside of her lunch container or on her fridge, and an attentiveness no other partner had ever shown her.

"You look happy," Cailin stated, breaking Maura's Jane centered daydreams.

"I am," Maura smiled as she opened her eyes, blushing slightly when she realized both her manicure and pedicure were complete.

"Well, if I had a significant other do what Jane is doing for you today, I'd look pretty darn happy, too," Cailin grinned.

"I think she's happy because of what Jane has been doing for her for years, not just today," Hope observed.

"That's correct," Maura noted.

"Well, I hope that this next clue elevates your happiness even more," Hope stated as she handed Maura yet another card before standing up and slipping her sandals back on, Cailin mirroring her actions.

"We'll see you soon, Maura," Cailin grinned as she linked arms with her mother and left Maura in the salon, a notecard in her freshly manicured hands.

Allowing her toes a few more minutes to dry, Maura decided to read the notecard while still in the salon before heading out.

_One more stop, just a little bit more time  
And then you'll be all mine.  
__I'm so excited to see you, my dear birthday girlfriend  
__But before that, a bit more time away from me you'll have to spend.  
__But if you go outside and turn to the right,  
__You'll be greeted by quite a sight.  
__I love you so much, you make me smile  
__I'll see you in just a short little while.  
__xoxo Jane_

Eyebrows furrowed, Maura slipped her heels back on and exited the salon, following Jane's written instructions and turning to the right, a gasp escaping her lips when she saw her parents standing in front of a black town car.

"Mother, father," Maura smiled as she walked quickly to her adoptive parents and embraced them both tightly.

Since dating Jane, she had made more of an effort to reach out to her parents and they had done the same. They spoke more frequently and had several in person conversations about the hurts Maura still felt from her childhood.

"You are positively radiant," Richard smiled as he looked at his daughter.

"I agree," Constance noted. "I think the happiness of the past several years has served you well."

"It has," Maura agreed, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Well, how about we take you to get a birthday lunch?" Richard suggested, opening the back door to the car.

"I would love that," Maura smiled, nodding for her mother to enter the car first, sliding in after her and allowing her father enough room to slide in and sandwich her between he and his wife. "Where are we going?" she asked as the driver pulled away.

"Surprise," was all Richard said as he bumped his shoulder to Maura's with a grin. "But I think you'll enjoy where we'll be celebrating your birthday."

"With you both there, I think I will, too," Maura stated.

The driver continued to maneuver them through the Boston streets, although Maura made no move to try and track their route. She simply engaged in conversation with her parents about their travels, recent articles she wrote, and other noteworthy events that had happened since her last conversation with her parents.

"It seems as though we've arrived," Constance noted as the car stopped moving.

"It seems you're correct," Richard smiled as he opened his door and slid from the car, offering his hand out to help Maura and Constance from the car.

"Fenway Park," Maura laughed as she turned around the face the entrance to the stadium.

"Well, let's not forget that it is Jane who planned today's activities," Constance laughed. "She is the mastermind and we're simply here to help."

"I'm so glad you both are here," Maura smiled as she allowed her father to guide them into the stadium, conversing briefly with the guard before being allowed into the upper level suites.

"Happy birthday," Constance smiled as she followed her husband and daughter into the suite which had been set up by an attendant.

"This is incredible," Maura smiled as she noticed the table in the middle of the suite with a handful of balloons tied to each chair. "What are we having for lunch?"

"Fondue," Richard stated as he gestured to the small fondue pot set up on the table. "There is a cheese fondue we'll be starting with and then we'll move on to the main course after that."

"That sounds lovely," Maura smiled, following her parents lead and sitting down at the table.

Being passed a fondue prong, Maura began to dip the various breads and apple chunks into the cheese fondue, conversation flowing easily between her and her parents. They enjoy the first course and then moved to the second course, using a fondue pot filled with chicken stock to cook various pieces of meat and seafood on their prongs.

"Are you ready for your next clue?" Richard asked when they had finished the fondue and were relaxing in their respective chairs.

"If I understand correctly, this is the last clue before I finally find Jane," Maura smiled. "So, yes. I'm quite ready."

"Here you go," her father said as he slid a card over to his daughter. "We're so glad to have been included in your birthday, dear."

"And we're so glad that you've found such happiness with Jane," Constance added as she rose to her feet in preparation of departing the suite.

"Will I be seeing you again before you head back to Europe?" Maura asked as she rose to her feet to walk with her parents to the door.

"I think so," Richard smiled, sharing a knowing look with his wife.

"But for now, don't think about your father and I," Constance urged. "All you have to think about now is what's written on that little notecard. We love you, dear."

"And I love you," Maura smiled as she kissed both her parents on the cheeks and watched them walk down the hallway.

Realizing she would soon be seeing Jane, Maura walked back to the table and picked up the card with what she hoped would be the last one before finding Jane.

_You're at Fenway, a special place in my heart  
But personally, I think we've spent too much time apart.  
If you agree and want to see my lovely face,  
Follow my instructions at a rapid pace!  
I picked out a dress and it's hanging in the bathroom over there  
You should put it on and put Ma's gift in your hair.  
__You can leave your clothes here in the suite  
__Cause your fairy godmother will grab them—a magical feat!  
__Then when you're ready to tell me I've been found,  
__Come on down and meet me at the pitcher's mound.  
__xoxo Jane_

Hurriedly, Maura walked into the bathroom in the suite and was greeted by a vibrant red dress hanging from a hook. The straps were thicker than spaghetti straps and led to a square style neckline, an empire waist hitting just below the bust to no doubt emphasize what Jane's favorite parts of Maura were. It flared to hit just above her knees and she was thankful she wore her black heels that would match the dress.

She quickly changed into the dress and appraised herself in the mirror, noticing that Jane had purchased her the correct size and the bright red color contrasted with her skin nicely. Walking back to her purse, she grabbed Angela's hairpiece and returned the bathroom, studying her reflection before opting to pull her hair into a low bun and attach the hairpiece to the top of the bun where it met her head.

Checking her reflection one last time, she exited the suit and was greeted with a helium balloon with an arrow drawn on it to point her in the right direction. She laughed as every 10 feet she saw another birthday themed balloon taped to the wall, guiding her down the stairs and out towards the field. When she reached the edge of the field, a red carpet had been laid out for her to walk on, certainly placed there since Jane knew she would be in heels.

Just as she stepped onto the carpet, she looked up and saw Jane standing at the pitcher's mound, tossing a baseball up into the air and catching it. She noticed the wardrobe choice Jane wore—tailored slacks that she couldn't help but notice fit Jane's ass snugly and a red blouse that appeared to match the exact color of Maura's dress.

When Jane caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to face Maura and the ball fell to the ground, suddenly forgotten.

"Lookin' good there, Doctor Isles!" Jane called out to her girlfriend as she approached.

"You don't look too shabby either, detective," Maura laughed, quickening her pace to stand in front of Jane sooner. As soon as she stood before Jane, she wrapped her arms around the detective's shoulders and Jane's arms went around her waist. "Hi," Maura smiled.

"Hi, there, birthday girl," Jane grinned, tilting her head down to capture Maura's lips in a gentle kiss. "Did you have a good time on you…Oh, what did you refer to it as when talking to Frost? Wild goose chase?"

"I did," Maura smiled. "I think you're going to have a very tough time beating this on my next birthday," she mused.

"Well, I've got a year to plan. I'm sure I can think of something," Jane smirked.

"Seriously, Jane. Today was amazing. Spending time with friends and my parents was incredible. Not to mention the coffee and fudge clusters and nail salon and-"

"The super sexy dress I really can't wait to get you out of?" Jane finished, pulling Maura impossibly closer to her.

"Yes, that," Maura laughed. "And your mother's hairpiece? It's stunning, Jane," Maura noted as she turned her head to allow Jane to catch a glimpse of the hairpiece that was nestled in Maura's hair.

"It looks beautiful on you," Jane complimented. "So, birthday presents were on point?" Jane asked.

"I've never had birthday presents that were more on point," Maura stated as she turned to face Jane again.

"Well, you still have one more present left," Jane pointed out.

"Jane, are you serious?" Maura asked, her eyes widening at the idea that Jane still had another surprise for her. "But you've already spent so much from the gifts to all the decorations and the fondue and dress. Another present is…Jane, it's-"

"Well, I dunno if what I've got for you is what you'd call a present," Jane interrupted. "I think I'll let you be the judge of that," she explained.

"I don't understand," Maura said as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked up into Jane's eyes.

"Do you know why my Ma gave you that hairpiece?"

"Because it's my birthday?" Maura said.

"You're only half correct," Jane smiled. "Ya see, there's a history to that hairpiece that I made sure Ma didn't tell you."

"Are you going to tell me?" Maura teased.

"My great-grandmother was wearing it when my great-grandfather proposed to her," Jane stated. "And then my grandmother wore it when my grandfather proposed to her and my Ma wore it when Pop proposed to her."

"Jane," Maura breathed as she processed what the woman before her was saying. "And your mother gave it to me today because…"

"Because I really wanted you to be wearing it when I proposed to you," Jane smiled as she let go of Maura's waist and pulled a box from her pocket, smiling at the gasp Maura couldn't contain. "Uh, I'm gonna need you to let go of my neck for this to go as planned," Jane laughed.

"Right, yeah," Maura stammered as she unwrapped her arms from Jane's neck, gasping again as the detective bent down onto one knee and looked up at Maura with a smile on her face.

"How long have we been together, Maura?" she asked, knowing that Maura would be able to give an exact answer.

"2 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days," Maura replied, though the lump in her throat was growing larger with every passing second.

"And those 2 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days have made me more happy than I ever thought possible. _You_ make me more happy than I ever thought possible. And I like to think that I make you pretty happy, too."

"You do," Maura managed to say.

"Good," Jane laughed. "It's ridiculous, Maura, but you just…You make wanna listen to cheesy love songs and leave you little love notes with famous lovey dovey quotes on them. But more than that, you make me wanna be a better person. Not because you think I need changing but because you want me to be the most Jane-like that I can be. And I love that about you. That you see me and want me to be the best me possible. But there are so many other things that I love about you. I could list them for hours if you'd like?"

"You don't have to," Maura laughed.

"Maybe another time when we're both not shaking like leaves, yeah?"

"Yeah," Maura nodded.

"It's a date," Jane winked. "Okay, so, back to the reason that I'm down on one knee. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met and I can't imagine a future without you in it. I never think of just _my_ future, Maura. I think of _our_ future. One in a big house near a park with photos of our friendship and relationship and maybe a wedding photo or two mixed in there. We'll have a little Mini-Maura running around spouting off all the bones in the body. Maybe two Mini Mauras. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I just really, really love you and I would really, really love it if you agreed to spend the rest of our lives together and marry me," Jane said as she opened the red velvet box, revealing a ring that caught the sunlight. There was a pearl in the middle and surrounding the pearl were several small diamonds. "So," Jane said as she took Maura's left hand in her own and squeezed it. "Ya wanna marry me?"

"More than anything in the world," Maura said, nodding her head excitedly as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yes!" Maura laughed, reaching down to grasp Jane's face in her hands. "Get up here and kiss me," she ordered with a smile.

"Already bossing me around," Jane laughed as she stood up and kissed Maura, both women smiling into the kiss. "Let's see if it fits," Jane smiled when she pulled away, taking the ring from the small box before reaching for Maura's hand. Both women looked down and watched as Jane slid the ring onto Maura's finger, placing a kiss to the finger when the ring slid on with a perfect fit.

"It's gorgeous," Maura breathed as she got a better look at the ring.

"I made sure that the diamonds were certified conflict free cuz I know that's important to you," Jane stated.

Upon hearing that, Maura flung her arms around Jane's neck and hugged her tightly, Jane's hands wrapping around her waist instinctively.

"We're engaged," Maura murmured happily.

"We are," Jane smiled. "So, uh, was your last present a good one?"

"The best," Maura stated, pulling away to kiss Jane deeply, pressing her lower half into Jane's.

"Hey," Jane laughed as she pulled her lips away. "Gotta keep it PG," she breathed.

"Why is that?" Maura asked.

"Cause we're not alone," Jane pointed out as she nodded her head towards the dug-out where all the people Maura had encountered that day were waiting for the signal to break out of. "Alright, you guys can come out now!" she called, nearly snorting as Angela scrambled to be the first to greet them, followed quickly by the others..

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

**So, as I said, I'm still working on Newlyweds and Letters to Maura so, if you're reading those, have no fear! Updates will arrive. Personal life has just been hell lately and I've been in a really dark place where writing is tough. But I hope you've enjoyed this fluffy goodness!**


	10. Marry Her Anyways

**Hi, ya'll! I promise I'm still working on Letters to Maura and Newlyweds. Those are still in progress and will be updated relatively soon!**

**I wrote this a little over a week ago but thanks to some shitty home life drama, I'm only now getting around to posting it. Someone else wrote a Rizzles fic based on this song and I don't want it to seem like I've copied that idea. So, this is me saying I didn't copy that idea. Haha.**

**The song is Rude by Magic.**

* * *

"Can I offer you something to eat or drink, Jane?"

"Oh, no thanks," Jane smiled as she sat down on the plush couch. "Great view," she noted as she looked out the window and saw dozens of boats on the water in the afternoon sun.

"It's one of the reasons I prefer staying at The Ritz whenever I'm in Boston," Constance replied as she sat next to Jane, plenty of space between them. "Richard, please come join Jane and I out in the living area," she called over the couch to where her husband sat in the adjoining study.

"Thanks for making time to meet with me, by the way," Jane said as they waited for Richard to join them. "I know that you're only in Boston for a little while so I'm glad that you and your husband made time for me."

"Well, you did mention that it had to do with Maura," Richard said as he finally emerged from the study and sat in an arm chair across from his wife and Jane. "And that it was urgent you meet with my wife and I alone."

"That's true," Jane laughed. "I probably should have mentioned that it wasn't anything to worry about."

"No matter," Constance smiled. "You're here now and Richard and I are all ears."

"Cool," Jane began. "So, Maura and I are celebrating our three year anniversary in a few weeks."

"She's told me," Constance quickly interrupted. "You two are planning a trip to Hawaii to celebrate, yes?"

"Yeah," Jane grinned. "We've both got the time off approved, the flights booked, and hotel room reserved. We'll be gone a week and every day one of us thinks of something we wanna do or see while we're there."

"You'll have a lovely time, I'm certain. I have a few friends I could contact who live in Hawaii if you two need any assistance or find yourself looking for insider tips to the islands. You have friends there, too, Richard."

"I do, yes," Richard said simply.

"That'd be great if maybe I could get their contact information. In case we need anything while we're there," Jane said. "I know that Maura's been to Hawaii before so I really wanna make this trip extra special for your daughter."

"I know how much my daughter loves you, Jane," Constance smiled. "I'm certain that the trip will be special because it is with you."

"I hope so. But, uh, I have an idea for how I can make it even more special and I'd really love to tell you guys about this plan."

"And we'd love to hear it," Constance said, giving Jane a smile when she noticed the detective see the way Richard was staring at her.

"There's a beach in Hawaii known for its bioluminescent activity at night," Jane said. "I've seen photos and it's amazing. You walk along the sand and there are all these sparkly little…things in the water that make it look like magic. It's a bit of a drive from where our hotel is but I really wanna take Maura there at night to show her."

"She would love that," Constance smiled. "And I'm sure she would love to explain the science of the bioluminescence to you."

"I don't doubt that she will," Jane laughed. "And I can't wait to see her get all excited as she sees the sparkling water and tells me all about why it's lighting up. But more than that, I can't wait to see her face when I get down on one knee and ask her to marry me," Jane finished as she pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it to Constance.

"Jane, this is beautiful!" Constance gasped when she opened the box and saw the ring nestled inside of it.

"Thanks," Jane grinned. "I've been saving up for a while to get your daughter something as special as she is. The pearl in the middle is elegant and beautiful, like Maura, and the diamonds around the pearl are certified conflict free since I know that's something Maura is very passionate about."

"Richard, look," Constance instructed as she turned the box to show her husband the ring.

He simply smiled.

"I know that you both were hesitant when Maura and I started dating," Jane said as she took the box back from Constance and looked down at the ring she'd chosen for Maura. "And I understand why. Your daughter is perfect and she deserves nothing less than the best. But I like to think that, in the three years since we've been a couple, you've realized that I make Maura happy just like she makes me happy. That we're a great couple and that I'm never going to hurt her or treat her as anything less than the amazing woman she is."

"You have certainly proven that to us, Jane," Constance smiled as she patted Jane's knee. "You have brought so much joy to our Maura's life."

"She's brought so much to mine," Jane admitted. "And I don't ever want to have a life without her in it. I don't ever want Maura to doubt my love for her or my desire to spend every second of my life with her by my side. Which is why I'm going to ask her to marry me. And I'd really, really love it if I had your blessing."

"No."

Both Jane and Constance looked up to see Richard, sitting proudly in his chair, his face set in stone.

"Richard," Constance said softly.

"No," he repeated. "I've heard what Jane has to say and I refuse to give her our permission to ask for Maura's hand in marriage."

"With all due respect, sir," Jane said calmly, "I wasn't asking for your permission. I was asking for your blessing. There's a difference."

"I don't care. The answer is still no. Maura always has been and always will be an Isles. She needs a spouse who can provide for her and allow her to live the life she was raised to be a part of. She needs a suitor who can financially support her and the children she will have and one who is able to enjoy one of the large parties that you always seem to fidget throughout. She needs a partner who will not worry her by running into dangerous situations for the thrill. She needs someone who is not you," Richard said coldly.

"What about what Maura wants?" Jane asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You just told me what you think Maura needs. But what about what Maura—your daughter—wants? I mean, don't get me wrong. I see where you're coming from because I can't give Maura the most financially and I really do fidget a lot at fancy events. I get into dangerous situations because it's my job but I've gotten more careful since being with Maura," Jane tried to reason. "But maybe those things only matter to you. Maybe Maura really wants to be with me."

"My answer will not change," Richard said as he rose to his feet. "You do not have my permission or my blessing to ask my daughter to marry you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

With that, he quickly left the living area of the large hotel suite where Jane was still staring at his empty chair.

"Jane, I do apologize for my husband," Constance said gently. "I always believed that it would be me who never warmed up to the idea of you and Maura being together."

"I kinda always believed that, too," Jane said with a forced laugh.

"I wish I could tell you that he'll come around," Constance sighed. "But I have no idea if he ever will. And I know that asking for our blessing to ask Maura to marry you must have been very important to you."

"It was, yeah," Jane admitted. "I mean, Maur and I aren't exactly the most traditional couple but I did wanna at least have some sort of traditional stuff in the proposal. Ask the parents for a blessing, get down on one knee, have a speech planned out, all that stuff."

"I'm so sorry, Jane."

"I'm sorry, too," Jane shrugged as she slid the ring box back into her pocket and stood to leave the large hotel room. "I'm really sorry your husband can't see how much love Maura and I share. And maybe I should say sorry for this but I'm not because, well, I'm gonna marry her anyways."

* * *

"Maura, if your hand moves any higher, this car is never going to make it to its destination."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Maura asked, keeping her hand placed high on Jane's thigh. "It's nearly 11 o'clock at night and I want nothing more than to go back to the hotel room and ravish you."

"I promise that soon you'll be able to ravish me all you want," Jane smiled, pulling their rental car into a small parking lot. "Maybe even break our record."

"You know that I'm always up for a challenge," Maura grinned as she gave Jane's thigh a gentle squeeze. "Where are we?" she asked, looking for any signs to tell her their location.

"Somewhere special," Jane replied. "And if you get outta the car and stop trying to find clues, I'll show you why this place is so special."

Smiling, both women slid from the car and met in front of it, hands coming together automatically before Jane began to walk towards a path leading to the beach.

"Have I told you recently that you look beautiful?" Jane asked, looking at Maura's soft floral print sundress, hair pulled into a low ponytail with a few loose tendrils blowing in the breeze.

"Just over 17 minutes ago," Maura chuckled.

"I'd apologize for telling you so often but I'm really not sorry," Jane shrugged.

"You look stunning, too," Maura noted, turning her head to appraise Jane's even deeper tan, offset by white shorts and a navy tank top.

"You're totally undressing me in your mind right now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Maura admitted as they continued to walk down towards the beach.

"You're insatiable and I kinda love it," Jane laughed.

"You kinda love it?" Maura asked.

"Okay, I totally love it," Jane said. "And if you stop staring at me and look that way, I think you'll see something you'll totally love."

Following where Jane was pointing, Maura gasped at the water lit up with hundreds of glowing organisms.

"Jane," Maura breathed as she watched the water flickering, slowly taking a few steps towards it. "It's gorgeous."

"It's got nothin' on you, but yeah. It is."

"I love you," Maura smiled, pressing her lips gently to Jane's.

"I love you, too," Jane replied. "Let's go get a closer look," she suggested, her smile widening when Maura slipped her sandals off and began to tug eagerly on Jane's hand to reach the water.

Jane happily allowed Maura to tug on her hand, guiding her to the water's edge where they stood, waves lapping at their toes as they stood apart from the others who had come to the beach that night.

"It's fascinating," Maura stated as she looked down at the water at her feet. "Bioluminescent creatures produce luciferin, a class of pigments that can be oxidized to produce light, and luciferase, an enzyme that catalyzes the reaction. These creatures can then use the bioluminescence to communicate with other creatures, for camouflage, luring prey, or attracting mates. It's similar to the way a firefly lights up."

"So, the science mumbo jumbo that a firefly can do is the same science mumbo jumbo that things in the ocean can do?" Jane asked, loving the excited looking on Maura's face.

"Yes!" Maura beamed, turning to look away from the water and up at Jane. "It's incredible, isn't it? That organisms who live in completely different environments can have such similarities."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Us."

"Yeah," Jane smiled as she pulled her hand from Maura's to wrap in around her shoulders, Maura's arm wrapping around Jane's middle as they stood side by side to look out at the ocean. "Us. Pretty different environments but for some odd reason we're here celebrating three years together."

"Three years," Maura said, leaning her head down on Jane's shoulder. "Three of the happiest years of my life."

"Same, here," Jane replied, the realization of what she was about to do settling into her gut. "I didn't think it was possible to be as happy as we've been the past three years."

"I don't know if it's possible for me to ever be happier than these past three years," Maura admitted. "I really don't think it is."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is what a challenge?" Maura asked, lifting her head up to look into Jane's eyes.

"You just said you don't think it's possible for you to ever be happier than you've been these past three years. Is that a challenge, Dr. Isles? Are you challenging me to try and make you happier than you've been these past three years?"

"It depends, Detective Rizzoli," Maura grinned. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"I am," Jane replied confidently.

"I have full confidence that you'll rise to the challenge," Maura smiled, leaning in to kiss Jane deeply. Maura moved from Jane's side to stand in front of her, their lips never parting as she slid her other arm Jane's waist and held her close. "Can we go back to the hotel now?" Maura asked when they parted, foreheads still touching.

"No yet," Jane said. "As much as I love the idea of being ravished by you, there's something I'd like to do first."

"And what is that?" Maura asked.

"I love you so much, Maura," Jane stated, locking eyes with Maura's and refusing to look away. "I really, really do."

"I love you, too," Maura smiled gently.

"I know that I'm fidgety at fancy events and that I don't make a whole lot of money. Sometimes I say stupid things and get into dangerous situations and worry you. But for some reason that I can't explain, you seem to wanna be with me. You love me and you want me."

"I do," Maura commented.

"Oh, God," Jane laughed when she heard Maura say those two words. "Why'd you have to go and say those words?" she added. "Now I'm even more nervous than before and don't really remember what I was gonna say."

"Jane, what do you mean more nervous than before? And why does me saying 'I do' make you that way?"

"Because those are the words you say when you're getting married and I'm trying to propose to you!" Jane laughed.

"You're trying to…" Maura trailed off, eyes slowly widening.

"Yeah," Jane chuckled. "I had a whole speech thing planned out and everything. I was gonna tell you how amazing I think you are and how everything about us just seems to fit. Your hands fit with mine when we're holding them and somehow we always fit perfectly when snuggling, regardless of whether I'm big spoon or you are. The things I don't have like money or a fancy Transformer coffee machine or patience, you have. And what you don't have like knowledge of sports or a love for beer, I have. We fit, Maura. And I really wanna spend the rest of our lives learning all the other ways we fit together," Jane said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box.

"Oh, my God," Maura breathed, unable to stop her hands from leaving their place around Jane's waist to cover her mouth.

"Bet ya didn't think that when you challenged me to make you happier than you've been these past three years that I'd rise to the challenge so quickly," Jane grinned.

"No, I didn't," Maura said, a lump forming in her throat as Jane gently bent down onto one knee, the gentle waves lapping at her feet now brushing Jane's knee. "Is this really happening?" she asked as she watched Jane run her fingers over the small velvet box.

"Yeah, it is," Jane smiled. "I saw this ring after what felt like hours of searching," Jane admitted. "None of the others I saw were good enough for you. But then I saw this one and I knew it was the ring I was gonna propose with. I saw it and I saw forever, Maura. I saw us getting married and having a family and spending forever together. No. Wait. I see those things. Present tense. And I hope that maybe you see those things when you look at this ring, too"

Gently, Jane opened the box and was thankful for the moonlight that allowed Maura to see the ring, a gasp escaping the doctor's body.

"Jane, it's perfect."

"Do you see forever when you look at it?" Jane asked.

"I see nothing but forever," Maura said, eyes welling with tears as she looked down at Jane.

"Then I guess I should make this official but asking if you, Maura Dorthea Isles, will spend the rest of forever with me, Jane Clementine Rizzoli?"

"Yes," Maura said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Yes?" Jane asked, a smile on her face. "You'll marry me? White gown, walk down the aisle, exchange vows, the whole nine yards?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Maura laughed, nodding her head rapidly.

Giddy, Jane pulled the ring from the box and reached up for Maura's hand, sliding the ring onto her left ring finger happily.

"It's a perfect fit," Jane commented as she kissed the finger just above the ring.

Hearing that, Maura ignored her wardrobe and dropped to her knees, taking Jane's face in between her hands and kissing the brunette fiercely.

"I love you," Maura smiled, quickly capturing Jane's lips in another kiss. "And I cannot believe you just proposed to me," she added in between kisses. "But I am so happy you did."

"Were you surprised?" Jane asked, reaching up to wipe the few tear tracks from Maura's cheeks.

"Very surprised," Maura answered honestly.

"I can be sneaky when I wanna be," Jane teased.

"Yes, you can," Maura agreed before pressing her lips back to Jane's in a kiss, a soft laugh escaping her as Jane leaned backwards until she was lying on the beach, ignoring the wet sand at her back, with Maura pressed on top of her.

"I love you so much, Maura Isles," Jane breathed.

"Rizzoli-Isles," Maura replied. "My name is Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Maura Rizzoli-Isles," Jane grinned. "My name is Jane Rizzoli-Isles."

* * *

"Home, sweet, home," Jane smiled as their cab pulled up to the home they had purchased a little over a year into their relationship. Jane had believe moving into Maura's house would be fine but Maura insisted they at least look at other houses, leading them to move into a similarly sized house in Chestnut Hill.

"I loved Hawaii but I'm ready to be home," Maura replied as she handed a few bills to the taxi driver before exiting the cab and helping Jane with their suitcases.

"Agreed," Jane said, passing the smaller suitcase to Maura and keeping the larger one in her hands. "Ready to snuggle in our own bed."

"I do believe that we can arrange for some snuggle time before we begin unpacking," Maura laughed as they walked up the sidewalk to the front door. She quickly pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked their front door, entering first.

She set the suitcase in the front hallway, Jane following suit, before heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water. Just as she passed by the living area, the lights suddenly flipped on and a dozen people popped out from hiding places and shouted 'Surprise!'

"Oh, my goodness," Maura laughed as she placed a hand over her racing heart.

"Ma really wanted to throw us an engagement party," Jane explained as she rounded the corner and wrapped an arm around Maura. "I tried to tell her to wait but she really didn't wanna."

"Oh, look at my girls!" Angela gushed as she scurried to embrace both women in her arms. "You both look so good! Tan and relaxed and engaged!"

Maura couldn't help but laugh at Angela while Jane couldn't help but groan loudly until her mother let them go, offering excited words of congratulations before ushering them towards the crowd of people in their living room: Frost, Korsak, Cavanaugh, Frankie, Tommy, Lydia, TJ, Susie, Hope, Cailin, and Constance all eager to welcome them home and offer congratulations.

Maura immediately wrapped an arm around Jane's midsection and held her close as they began to mingle with their loved ones, retelling the story of the proposal and other stories from their trip. The couple happily answered all questions and spoke animatedly to their guests until Maura noticed her mother slip into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on my mother," Maura said softly, turning to look at Jane.

"Of course," Jane smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Maura's forehead and dropping her arm from around her fiancée's shoulders.

Maura walked into their kitchen, smiling when she saw her mother sitting at the island.

"Mother," Maura greeted as she walked closer to her mother.

"Maura, darling," Constance smiled, standing up to embrace her daughter. "You look absolutely radiant. The sun and happiness have worked their magic on you."

"Thank you," Maura replied. "I'm so glad you could be here to celebrate with Jane and I," she smiled when she pulled away.

"I'm glad I could be here ,too," Constance said as she sat back down on the barstool, prompting Maura to sit on the stool next to her. "And if you ever need help with wedding planning, I would be glad to be there as well."

"Really?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Well, perhaps we could arrange a day to shop for a wedding dress together?" Maura suggested. "We could stay in Boston or maybe take a trip to New York City."

"I would enjoy that very much," Constance admitted. "Although I'm certain you would choose a beautiful gown without my input."

"It isn't about needing help to choose a gown," Maura said gently. "It's about wanting to spend time with my mother."

"Well, then you tell me when you would like to shop and I will be there," Constance promised.

"Thank you, mother."

"Your father sends his regards," the elder Isles said softly.

"His regards?" Maura asked incredulously. "I've just become engaged to the love of my life and he simply sends his regards?"

"Maura, you and I both know he's a busy man," Constance sighed.

"You're quite busy, too," Maura pointed out. "And yet you've managed to come here to celebrate your child's engagement. You managed to come to see your daughter and future daughter-in-law celebrate their engagement with our closest loved ones."

"You should tell her, Constance," Jane said, entering the kitchen and walking to the refrigerator, grabbing another bottle of champagne her mother had purchased.

"Tell me what?" Maura asked, looking between her mother and fiancé. "Jane, what's going on?"

"I gotta bring this out to Ma," Jane said as she held up the bottle. "I love you," she said, pressing a quick kiss to Maura's head before leaving again.

"What is going on, mother?"

"Your father isn't busy this weekend," Constance said sadly. "We were invited to this party and he made the decision to not join me to celebrate with you and Jane."

"He chose to not be here?" Maura asked softly.

"Yes," Constance confirmed.

"Why? Has something happened with you and father?"

"A few weeks before you and Jane left for Hawaii, she came to visit your father and I at our hotel. It was the weekend we came to see you give your keynote address on the ethics of medical examinations. She showed us the ring she had chosen for you, told us of her plans to take you to the bioluminescent beach, and then asked for our blessing," Constance explained. "Your father refused to give it to her."

"He refused to give his blessing? But I thought father had accepted our sexuality," Maura said.

"It isn't that Jane is a woman," Constance said. "Your father told Jane that you need a spouse who can financially support you, who won't fidget at dinner parties, and won't be in danger on a regular basis. He told Jane that you need someone who is not her."

"He said that? He said those words to my fiancé?"

"I did."

Both Maura and Constance spun in their barstools to see Richard Isles standing in the entrance to the kitchen, a large sheet cake in his hands.

"Why would you say those things to Jane?" Maura asked, rising to her feet and watching her father walk towards the kitchen island where he slid the large cake.

"Maura, I do apologize for what I said to your girlfriend."

"Jane is my fiancé," Maura clarified. "And I didn't ask you to apologize. I asked you to tell me why you said those things to her. Because, if you refused to give Jane your blessing on the weekend you were last in Boston, that was the same weekend I came home from yoga to see Jane crying in the bathtub. To see the strongest human being I know sobbing because she can't match me financially or give me the lifestyle I was raised to be a part of or quit her job because being a detective is all she knows."

"I said those things because it's so hard for me to look at you and see the woman you are today," Richard said. "I look at you and I can't help but see you as a child or you as a teenager visiting from school. And when I see that, I can't help but feel the urge to protect you and keep you in the Isles bubble where money and your name can keep you safe."

"Father," Maura said softly, stepping a bit closer to her father.

"But I've learned that I can no longer ignore the fact that you have grown into the woman standing before me today," Richard sighed. "I can't ignore that you've found someone else to protect you and keep you safe without limiting yourself to a bubble of socialites and fancy parties."

"I love Jane," Maura stated. "I love Jane with everything I have and she loves me with everything she has."

"I know," Richard smiled. "And that is why I have never been so thrilled that someone defied me and refused to listen to what I had to say. Because, my dear Maura, you have never looked as happy as you do with that ring on your finger."

Unable to contain herself, Maura closed the distance between her and her father and embraced him in a hug, thanking him over and over. Neither father nor daughter noticed Constance slip away from the kitchen nor her return with Jane at her side.

"Jane," Richard said when he saw the detective standing at the edge of the kitchen.

"Hello, sir," Jane smiled as she watched her fiancé separate from her father and come to join her, kissing her cheek gently before wrapping an arm around her midsection.

"I know that I'm rather late and perhaps this isn't wanted, but I would love to give you both my blessing and best wishes for a blissful marriage," Richard said softly.

Maura turned her head to look up at Jane, confliction evident in her features. Maura pressed herself closer to Jane, giving her midsection a reassuring squeeze to communicate without words.

"I've brought a chocolate cake from Maura's favorite childhood bakery," Richard added hopefully.

"Well, why didn't you say that first?" Jane asked, a smile breaking out on the faces of everyone in the room. "But, uh, one last question."

"What is it?"

"Why'd you change your mind? I mean, I did kinda ignore you so, uh, why the change of heart?"

"It was what you said just before you left the hotel room," Richard smiled. "You said that you wouldn't apologize for disregarding my lack of blessing and you would marry my daughter anyways. It wasn't until recently that I realized I said almost the exact same thing when I asked Constance's father for his permission."

"Really?" Constance asked, moving to stand next to her husband.

"Yes," Richard laughed. "I had to ask your father three times before he gave me his permission. After every denial, I promised him that I would marry you anyways. Empty promises, of course, because I knew I had to wait until he gave his blessing, but that fire in Jane's eyes reminded me so much of my own."

"I'm glad that we have that fire in common then, sir," Jane smiled.

"As am I, Jane."

* * *

**So, not anything special but I hope you like it!**


	11. Big Scary Oceans

**Just a super short little drabble that I've debated posting. It's really short and part of me wanted to lengthen it but part of me wanted to keep it short and simple, which means I could never decide if I wanted to post it or not. But here I go!**

**Set in the future, Rizzles is not established.**

* * *

Like countless times before, Jane and Maura found themselves sitting on Maura's couch with a blanket draped over their legs. Each woman sat at the end of the couch, turned sideways to face the other with their legs resting in between them.

"It's been six years," Jane said as she picked at the paper label on her beer bottle.

"Pardon?" Maura asked, not understanding why Jane chose to broke the lengthy silence with that statement.

"You asked why I've been so distant and in a funk today and I'm telling you why," Jane said, keeping her eyes focused on the bottle in her hands. "It's been six years since Hoyt pinned me to that basement floor and fucked up my hands for the rest of my life."

"Jane," Maura breathed, setting her wine glass down on the table. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry I didn't realize what today was."

"You don't have to say sorry," Jane shrugged. "I just wanted to explain why I wasn't really present today. Why I've been so quiet and out of it. I thought it would get easier but every year it just hits me, ya know?"

"Are you having flashbacks or nightmares?"

"No," Jane shook her head. "It's nothing like that. It's just, like…It hits me. It hits me that so much time has passed but that not a lot of time has passed at the same time. Like, you were in college for more years than I've had these scars. It hits me that the rookie mistake I made of making the choice to not have back-up still affects me. And it sounds silly but every year on today's date it hits me that my hands still fucking hurt."

"May I?" Maura asked, scooting a few inches closer to Jane and holding out her hands.

Nodding, Jane also scooted a bit closer and placed her left hand—the dominant one that often caused her more pain—into Maura's.

Gently, Maura began to massage Jane's hands with both of her own, her own nimble fingers working over the scarred palms of her closest friends. When she and Jane began to grow closer, Maura had reached out to specialists, physical therapists, and masseuses to ensure she had the skills to help massage the pain out of the detective's hands should the woman ever ask for such a comfort.

Since then, Maura became attune to Jane's hands and was able to notice when they caused discomfort and had spent hours in her office, both of their homes, or anywhere else helping reduce the pain her friend felt.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through today alone," Maura said softly as she focused on working the ache Jane was certainly feeling out. "But I understand why you choose not to bring up today's significance to those around you."

Jane made a sound of acknowledgement, her eyes fluttering closed at Maura's gentle ministrations.

"I love your hands," Maura mused. "It's a bit odd, I admit, but when I think of hands, yours are the first ones that come to mind. Hands that are so strong and can fire a gun or fight off an attacker but also can tickle TJ's stomach in the way that makes him giggle so loudly or knead gnocchi dough with your mother. They've been through so much but they are, without a doubt, my favorite pair of hands."

With that, Maura placed Jane's left hand gently onto the blanket before moving to begin gentle ministrations on Jane's right hand, working over the palm and fingers with as much love as she could muster.

"Did you know that otters hold each other's hands while they sleep so they don't float away from each other? Don't get lost in the big and scary oceans alone."

"I did know that," Maura smiled as she watched Jane's eyes remain closed, face relaxed for the first time that day.

"You're the only person I let touch my hands," Jane admitted as she opened her eyes to meet Maura's gaze. "Even after all these years, I don't let anyone touch my hands like I let you touch them."

"You trust me," Maura stated.

"With my life," Jane replied as she swiftly moved her right hand to lace her fingers with Maura's, looking at the blonde for any sign that what she had done was unwelcome.

Silently, Maura reached her free hand over to grasp Jane's left and laced the fingers together, squeezing both of her hands gently and offering a soft smile.

"If there is anyone I want to be lost in the big and scary oceans with, it's you," Jane said, a lump forming in her throat as she locked her gaze with Maura's.

"I have a good sense of direction so I don't think we'd ever be lost in a big and scary ocean," Maura said with a gentle smile. "But if there is anyone I want to explore the big and scary oceans with and have at my side as we experience them fully, I would choose you."

Jane chuckled gently at Maura's response, feeling a tear she hadn't realized was welling in her eye slip down her cheek.

"Now what do we do?" Jane asked, making no move to let go of either of Maura's hands to wipe the tear track from her cheek.

"Come here," Maura commanded gently, tugging on Jane's hands until the detective realized what Maura was trying to do and, chuckling, moved until she was lying in front of Maura, the doctor pressed against the back of the couch and Jane pulled flush against her. "Now we go to sleep," she whispered.

"You'll hold my hand so I don't float off into the big, scary ocean without you?" Jane asked.

Smiling, Maura moved her arm to rest over Jane's own arm, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently.

"I'll never let go."

* * *

**Super short but lemme know what you think!**


	12. Face Down

**So, this is inspired by Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's a song that is very personal to me because of a past relationship (if you could even consider what was going on a relationship) and the abuse dealt to me while in this relationship.**

**The scenes are not graphic but if you are sensitive to issues of domestic abuse (physical, emotional, sexual, financial, or any other type) please consider this your trigger warning.**

* * *

Although she sometimes thought otherwise, Jane knew that the gold shied given to detectives wasn't a shield that just anyone could receive. A person needed to be intuitive, focused, driven, and able to notice even the smallest details in order to succeed as a detective.

And Jane Rizzoli always considered herself successful.

So when Maura began to act in ways Jane considered even more odd than usual after passing the four month mark with her newest boyfriend, the detective began to notice.

Celebratory drinks at The Dirty Robber that once lasted until midnight now ended after a single glass of wine or were avoided with increasingly flustered explanations. Text messages from the medical examiner stopped every night at almost exactly 9pm and Maura had kindly asked that Jane call with ample time before a visit instead of dropping over unannounced. A wardrobe that was once filled with sleeveless dresses and tall heels now featured an increased number of blazers and smaller heels.

Jane mentally filed away every subtle change in her best friend's demeanor, every deflected question, truth bent, and sudden outburst followed quickly by remorse. On the day when she noticed the doctor limping throughout the morgue when she failed to notice Jane on the other side of the glass, Jane knew the time for action was upon her.

"Hey, Maura," Jane greeted as she pushed open the doors to the morgue, offering a smile to the other woman.

"Jane, hi," Maura greeted, turning to face Jane but making no move to walk towards where Jane stood. "Did you need something for the case?" she asked.

"No," Jane replied. "With the DNA you got from under the victim's fingernails, we were able to bring in our suspect. But he wouldn't talk if anyone with boobs or a vagina was in the room so Frost and Korsak are taking lead on the interrogation. Hopefully he'll confess or something cuz I'm so ready to go home."

"You have been working quite hard," Maura said. "You deserve a day off to catch up on the sleep we both know you haven't gotten."

"Tell me about it," Jane sighed. "Anyways, I didn't come here to talk about the case," she said. "I came to talk about you."

"Me?" Maura asked, working to keep the worry from slipping into her voice.

"Yeah," Jane said. "Ever since you started dating that David guy, I feel like you've changed. I mean, you hardly ever come out to drinks with the gang and I don't remember the last time we had lunch together. We used to text all the time but now we don't and Jo really misses play dates with Bass."

"Jane," Maura sighed. "You have to have known that me entering a serious relationship would change aspects of our friendship. You're still my best friend but David is…David is playing a very large, very important part in my life. Surely you know that and can understand that."

"No, I do. I totally understand that a boyfriend is important and that our relationship changing is totally normal," Jane explained. "But it's other things, too. Boston is freakin' hotter than Hell but you've been wearing blazers every day for weeks and we both know I'm the one who usually wears blazers. You snap at people but then immediately apologize or you just avoid people all together. Something is going on, Maura."

"Have you been following me or otherwise studying me?" Maura asked, deciding that anger was perhaps the safest emotion to show.

"What? No," Jane replied. "I'm a detective. It's my job to notice things, especially things about my best friend."

"Jane, it would be completely impractical for me to maintain the same wardrobe and personality traits that you've come to associate with me," Maura stated. "Humans have always relied on evolution and, although this evolution is on a much smaller scale than all of humanity, it is to be expected."

"But isn't evolution supposed to be so a person or animal can survive? Like, you evolve to better survive certain conditions," Jane said as she took a few steps closer to Maura. "Which makes me wonder what you're trying to survive. Why do you need to wear blazers and avoid your friends and apologize when you're assertive? What are you trying to survive?"

"I have to get to work," Maura said. "I have a court appearance tomorrow that I need to prepare for and would like to get that done in peace."

"You're limping today," Jane pointed out. "What happened?"

"That is none of your business," Maura replied coldly. "But if you must know, David and I engaged in intercourse last night and he is the type of man who occasionally likes sex to be a bit rough. I'm slightly sore from the intensity of it all, which explains my limp. Now, as I said, I have to get to work," Maura said as she turned and began to walk to her office.

"Is he hurting you, Maura?" Jane asked, hoping that a direct question would earn a direct answer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is David hurting you?" Jane repeated, slowly walking towards Maura.

"Are you clinically insane?" Maura asked. "Do you honestly believe that I would find myself in an abusive relationship and choose to stay in such a relationship?"

"Maur, how many seminars have we been to about this sorta stuff? How many times have we heard people talk about the warning signs of victims or that anyone can find themselves in a bad relationship or that abusers are sick fucks?" Jane asked.

"You and I together have attended 7 seminars together, although I'm certain that alone we've attended many more," Maura answered.

"Exactly," Jane said. "So ya gotta look at this from my perspective. Something is up with my best friend and I've listened to people talk about abuse for hours. It's worrying me. You're worrying me."

"David loves me and I love him," Maura said simply.

"I didn't ask if he loved you or if you loved him," Jane said. "But, while we're on the topic of love, let me remind you that my Ma loves you like a daughter. Frankie and Tommy love you like you're our sister and Frost and Korsak love ya like cousins or something. Constance and Richard love you and so do Hope and Cailin and Paddy. And I love you, Maura. Just remember that."

* * *

The next day, Jane pulled her unmarked into Maura's driveway on her lunch hour while she knew the blonde was still at the courthouse. She had managed to take her lunch break without Frost or Korsak asking to come along and had spent the entire drive to Beacon Hill psyching herself up.

She wasted no time exiting her car and knocking loudly on the door, standing tall on the porch with a determined face.

"Jane!" David greeted when he swung the door open. "It's been quite some time since I've seen you around here. Did Maura's adorable little quirks finally push you away?" he asked.

"No," Jane said, forcing herself to remain calm as she sized up the man in front of her. His eyes were red and she had the distinct feeling that he wasn't entirely sober, despite the fact it was mid-day. "I will never let Maura push me away. She's the best friend I've ever had and one of the best people I've ever met."

"Yeah, okay," the man scoffed. "So, what brings ya here?"

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?"

"What?" David asked harshly.

"When you're pushing Maura around, grabbing her arms hard enough to bruise so she has to wear blazers in the middle of summer, forcing yourself on her in bed. Do you feel like a man? Do you feel like a bit ol' macho man when you're physically abusing the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts?"

"I have no idea what the hell you're-"

"Do you feel like shit about yourself so much that you have to abuse one of the most empathetic, dedicated, brilliant, and beautiful women on this planet just to feel a bit better about your shitty ass self? Do you feel better about yourself when Maura falls down after your abuse or when she's begging you to stop hurting her?" Jane continued.

"Shut the fuck up!" David spat, his face red with anger. "You've got no proof and you're pulling shit out of your dyke ass," he added, his fist clearly twitching with fury.

"Before you punch me," Jane said when she saw him clench his fist in preparation to fight, "I'm gonna show you my badge," she continued as she pulled her blazer aside to show the gold badge at her hip. "And clearly identify myself as Boston Police Department Detective Jane Rizzoli. Which means if you punch me, you'll be charged with assaulting a police officer and I'll have no choice but to file a report. And that report will include that I came here to do look into a suspicious activity relating to domestic violence."

"Get the fuck off of my porch," David yelled.

"This isn't your porch. This is Maura's porch and I am Maura's best friend. Which means you better listen real carefully. If you even think of hurting Maura ever again, I will make sure so much hell rains down upon you. So. Much. Hell. And when the day comes that Maura has finally had enough, your lies will crumble down and you will answer to me."

With that, Jane spun around and made her way back to her car, stopping abruptly when she saw Maura's car pulling into the driveway next to her car.

"Jane?" Maura asked, leaving her car and looking nervously between David's tense body in the front doorway and Jane as she resumed walking back to her car. "Jane, what's going on? Is there a case?"

"No, there isn't," Jane said as she opened her car door, turning to face Maura before getting into the car. "You can cover up the bruises with your fancy make up and you can tell yourself that it'll never happen again all you want, Maura. But I've seen you crying when you think no one can see and I swear that one day you're gonna drown. He hits you, Maura. And I may have a really shitty relationship track record, I'll give you that, but even I know that's not love!"

"Jane, please don't shout," Maura whispered. "You shouldn't have come here. David hates to be disturbed on his days off."

"Shit," Jane said, her eyes widening as she realized she had angered David and was now about to leave Maura with him. "Oh my god, Maura. Come back to the station and let him cool down. Or come back and file a report and we can bring him in with cuffs so he can't hurt you."

"I can't," Maura said. "He's already seen me so leaving would only enrage him further. Plus I promised him I would visit him during the lunch time to prepare a lunch. He's my boyfriend and I can't break promises that I made to the man who loves me."

"Maura," Jane said, running her hands through her hair in both frustration and fear. "All I can tell you is that I love you and want you to be safe and healthy and happy. When you've finally had enough of his abuse, you know where to find me."

Maura simply nodded, watching as Jane gave her a forced smile before getting into her car and driving off, leaving her alone to walk into her house with a man who would either lash out right away or stew behind a façade of love.

* * *

Just over a week had passed since Jane's confrontation with David and her heart broke every time her phone rang or a knock came to her door without Maura at the other end. The doctor had retreated even further into the cold façade she had when first arriving at BPD all those years ago. She only spoke to those who directly addressed her and her responses were curt and to the point. Visits upstairs were done by lab techs and the rest of the team was quick to ask Jane for details.

"Look, it's not my place to talk about Maura's personal life, okay?" Jane sighed.

"Jane, you're a cop and you're her best friend. Sometimes you have to talk about people's personal lives," Korsak encouraged.

"If Maura is in danger, you really should tell someone," Frost said.

"I know," Jane muttered. "But in all the domestic violence and sexual assault seminars I've ever been to, we get the same info. You can't force a victim to report, you can only give them the resources. You have to let them do things on their own time and let them have the control. Don't report the perp without the victim's knowledge because they'll feel betrayed and violated more than they already are."

"Shit," Frost said. "Domestic violence and sexual assault?" he asked. "You sure?"

"I'm positive about the domestic violence," Jane sighed. "Maura's told me that David gets rough in bed, which I get that some people like, but I'm about 95% positive that he's done shit to her without her consent. Or made her too scared to say no."

"Janie, I know what all the seminars say but this is Maura. _Maura_," Korsak stated.

"I know who it is," Jane snapped, looking up at both men with fear in her eyes. "I know that Maura's in danger. Believe me, guys, I know," she said, a lump forming in her throat. "And I've been trying to give her subtle hints that there are people out there who love her. Really love her, not like David. I've snuck into her office to leave fudge clusters or fancy schmancy coffee beans or smiley face shaped sticky notes. Send her emails with compliments or funny memories, always ending with "I love you," or something. But it's just…Fuck," she swore, slamming a fist onto her desk.

"Go home," Korsak said gently. "Go home and grab Jo Friday and snuggle in bed with her. Take care of yourself because we all know that you haven't been eating or sleeping or doing much of anything other than working. Frost and I'll finish the paperwork tonight and tomorrow the three of us can maybe bounce ideas around to help out the doc."

"Korsak-"

"Do not make me pull rank and turn my suggestion into an order," Korsak interrupted.

"Okay," Jane sighed, grabbing her blazer from her chair and slipping into it. "But the both of you better be here on time tomorrow ready to bounce ideas around for how we can help, okay?"

"I'll bring the coffee and Korsak will bring the doughnuts," Frost promised.

"Good," Jane said. "See you tomorrow," she added before forcing herself to walk to the elevators.

* * *

Jane had followed Korsak's suggestion and changed immediately into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top upon arriving home, scooping up Jo Friday and allowing the dog to lick her face and neck happily as she walked into her bedroom.

She had downed two beers as she perused her laptop for any ideas on how to support the woman she do deeply care about before the emotional and physical strain from the past week caught up with her and she set her laptop on the floor, burrowing deep under her comforter and falling asleep with Jo Friday curled up at her side.

It was because of Jo Friday that, at just past 3am, Jane awoke to the small dog barking in Jane's face.

"Jo, shush," Jane grumbled. "I took you out before we went to sleep. You can't have to pee again."

When the small dog stopped barking, Jane realized there was a soft knocking at her door.

"Shit," Jane cursed, body instantly alert as she scrambled from her bed and made her way to the door, praying it wasn't a fellow officer there to alert her that, as Maura's emergency contact, something had happened. Not bothering to check the peep hole, Jane flung her door open and immediately felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

"I've had enough Jane."

"Maura," Jane breathed as she took in the woman standing in her doorway. She was in her standard silk pajamas, her hair in a disheveled ponytail, and fresh tears were mixing with the dried tear tracks on her cheeks, spilling from a rapidly bruising black eye and occasionally landing on a split lip.

"Please," Maura whispered. "I need you."

"I'm right here," Jane said gently, stepping aside and motioning for Maura to come into her apartment, resisting the urge to reach out and embrace the smaller woman or otherwise offer comfort. "I'm right here and whatever you need, you know I'll get or do or provide. Okay?"

Upon hearing the door click shut and the lock flip into place, Maura finally allowed herself to break down. A sob escaped her body as she sunk to her knees, her body unable to hold itself up any longer.

"Sweetheart," Jane soothed as she immediately sunk to the floor next to Maura, sitting cross legged. "Can I touch you?" she asked, slowly reaching out to Maura with her palms up.

Maura could only nod as heaving sobs fell from her lips.

"Okay," Jane said gently, trying to remember every single word from every seminar she'd ever attended as she placed her hand on Maura's back and began to rub soothing patterns over the silk top. "Let it all out, Maura," she soothed. "I'm gonna be right here, okay? I'm not gonna let anything bad ever happen to you again. He's never going to lay on hand on you or anyone else, I promise."

"Jane," Maura gasped, reaching a hand out to search for Jane's own hand, desperate for something to remind her that she was alive and that Jane was real and she was not in a dream. Once she grasped Jane's hand in her own and felt the raised scar tissue and familiar calluses, her body acted without her mind's permission and she threw her arms around Jane's neck and clung to the detective.

"Oh, Maura," was all Jane could say as she used her now free hands to move Maura into her lap, sitting her sideways so she could whisper into her ear. "You're safe, okay? Do you hear me? _You're safe._"

"Please keep talking to me," Maura pleaded, finding that hearing Jane's voice took the edge from the pain in her body and cleared her mind.

"Of course," Jane said as she pressed a gently kiss to the side of Maura's hair. "Jo is actually the reason I woke up and heard your knock. She must've heard you while I was konked out and knew that Mama Maura needed Mama Jane," she said with a soft smile. "She was actually snuggling with me in bed tonight. Keeping me calm and being a good little snuggle buddy for once. Did you want her to come and be your snuggle buddy?" Jane asked, remembering a time when Maura had explained the science behind the calming effects petting an animal had.

"She's probably sleeping," Maura stammered through tears.

"Well, it's a good thing she's trained to come when I whistle," Jane smiled. "Once you told me that some smarty pants from some big university were doing research on the calming effects of petting dogs or other pets. We could consider this our contribution to that research. If you wanted, of course."

"Bass!" Maura gasped suddenly.

"Maura?" Jane asked, not entirely sure what Maura's thoughts were.

"I left Bass at my house where David is," Maura said, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall. "What if he harms Bass? Or starts to throw things and frightens him?" she asked, her heart beginning to race even harder.

"Maura, sweetie, you're a doctor. You know that you've gotta try to stay calm and take some nice deep breaths for me," Jane said as she ran her hand up and down Maura's spine. "I know that Bass is very important to you so we'll get him back to you. I can call Korsak now and have him go to your place, arrest David, and then bring Bass right here on his way to the station. Or I can leave you here with Jo and go do that myself."

"Don't leave," Maura stated.

"I won't," Jane soothed. "I'll stay right here as long as you want me to."

"Would Vince be willing to drive to my house at 3 in the morning?" Maura asked, focusing on her breathing as he sobs subsided, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Korsak would do anything for you and Bass," Jane smiled. "And, uh, please don't hate me but he knows about David and what's been going on. Which means he literally would do anything."

"I don't hate you," Maura stammered. "It was stupid of me to think I could keep this from everyone, given that I work at police headquarters."

"You're not stupid, Maura," Jane stated firmly. "You're a Mensa certified genius, a beautiful woman, successful medical examiner, fierce friend, and so much more. And I swear that I will tell you that every single day for the rest of our lives."

"Call Vince," Maura said softly.

"Okay," Jane said, kissing the side of Maura's head again. "My cell is in my room. Did you wanna come in and relax on the bed, stay on the couch, or stay here on the floor? Or do something else?"

"I'd like to lie down a bit," Maura admitted, her voice hoarse from the powerful sobs that had wracked her body.

"The bed it is," Jane smiled. "But, and I hate to say this, if you fall asleep I'll probably wake you up every two or three hours just cuz you got hit in the head and checking on people with head injuries is pretty important."

"I'm supposed to be the doctor," Maura said with the hint of a smile.

"Oh, you're certainly the doctor. I only know that cause I got hit in the head so many times as a kid from hockey pucks or during fights or falling off the jungle gym or otherwise being a dipshit kid," Jane chuckled. "Can you stand up or should I get up first and help you?"

"Can you get up first and then help me up?" Maura asked.

"I certainly can," Jane said, gently moving Maura off her lap so she could rise to her feet before offering her hands to Maura who took them and hoisted herself onto decidedly unsteady feet. "Ready?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist and waiting for Maura to nod before walking them both to her bedroom, tucking Maura into the bed and nudging Jo Friday todays her as she grabbed her cell phone and hit her number 2 speed dial.

"Korsak."

"Hey, it's Jane."

"Oh, God," Korsak said, his voice instantly going from sleep laden to terrified.

"She's okay," Jane said, sitting down on her bed and looking at Maura who had curled up on her side and was staring down at Jo, running her hands over the small dog. "She showed up at my place about 10 minutes ago. She asked me to call you and ask if you could go to her place and arrest David."

"You bet your ass I will," Korsak replied. "Lemme call Frost and see if he can meet me there so I've got back up and there's no question about protocol."

"Good idea," Jane said. "Can you hold on a sec?"

"Yeah," Korsak said, putting his phone on speaker so he could get up and pull clothes on.

"Hey, Maura?" Jane asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Korsak is gonna call Frost and they'll arrest David. Once they do that, do you want one of them to bring Bass here? Or would you prefer him to stay at your place?" she asked.

"I fed him dinner so he should be able to stay at the house, as long as David isn't there to harm him," Maura replied.

"Sweetie, I asked if you wanted him here or you wanted him there. Not if he's able to stay at there," Jane said gently.

"I think I would like him here, if that's okay with you?" Maura asked, looking away from Jo up to Jane.

"I'd love Bass here. I think Jo has really missed him," Jane smiled. "Hey, Korsak," she said, uncovering her hand from the mouth piece. "Maura was wondering if you could bring Bass to my place once you arrest David."

"The giant turtle?"

"Tortoise," Jane corrected. "And yes. He has a crate type thing in the corner of the living room. Ya use some hibiscus leaves to lure him into the crate, shut the door, and pray you and Frost can carry him out to the car."

"We'll make it work," Korsak said as he finished pulling on a suit. "How's the doc doing?" he asked tentatively.

"She's shaken up, obviously," Jane said sadly. "Black eye, split lip, and possible other injuries," she continued, keeping an eye on Maura who once again was looking back down at Jo. "I haven't asked her what she wants to do yet but once she lets me know what she's comfortable with and if she's okay with you knowing, I'll let you know."

"Yeah, of course. Keep me posted if you can but focus on the doc," he said. "I'm gonna call Frost and then head to Beacon Hill. I'll let you know when the arrest is made and we're on our way to your place."

"Thanks, Korsak. Seriously. It seems you're always coming to save the day," Jane said, thinking back to all the times Korsak had been there for her.

"Just doin' my job," Korsak shrugged. "But now it's your turn to save the day," he reminded her. "So hang up the phone and take care of Maura."

Doing as Korsak told her, Jane made sure her phone's volume was up and the battery was charged before setting in on the bedside table and moving from where she sat propped against the headboard to lie down next to Maura, plenty of distance between them should the doctor want it.

"I heard Vince tell you that it was your turn to save the day," Maura murmured.

"He said that, yeah," Jane replied as she watched her best friend run tired hands over Jo's fur. "But I didn't save the day," she pointed out. "You saved the day, Maura. You're the one who left him and you're the one who decided to file a report."

"But you're the one who's been so kind to me. Leaving me little gifts in my office, sending me kind e-mails, letting me collapse in your apartment at 3 in the morning," Maura stated sadly.

"Every superhero needs a sidekick," Jane smiled.

"I'm so tired," Maura said, her eyes drooping shut.

"Before you go to sleep, can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Maura replied, her eyes remaining shut.

"Korsak and Frost are gonna arrest David, which means you'll need to file an official report and give your statement," Jane pointed out. "But did you want to go to the hospital and have them catalog your injuries for the evidence? Or we can call the YWCA since they've got the nurse examiner program and stuff where all the nurses are trained to work with this sorta stuff."

There was no response from Maura and, when Jane turned her head to look away from the ceiling she had been staring at, she noticed silent tears trickling down Maura's face.

"Maur, I'm sorry. I just wanna make sure you're physically okay and that we have record of the injuries. I shoulda waited to bring that up, I'm sorry," she tried to sooth.

"I would prefer contacting the YWCA," Maura stated through tears. "Their hotline is 24 hours so I could call once Vince and Barry make the arrest. Get the exam done and then be able to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Jane said. "You can get some shut eye now and I'll wake you up when Bass makes his arrival, okay?"

"You'll stay in the bedroom with me?" Maura asked nervously.

"I'll never leave."

* * *

As promised, Jane never left Maura's side.

When Korsak called to let them know David was in handcuffs in the back of his cruiser and would be bringing Bass to Jane's apartment shortly, Jane allowed Maura to cling to her as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes.

As Maura sat in a pale yellow exam room at the YWCA's nurse examiner program wing, Jane let Maura know it was okay to grip her hand as tightly as she needed as the nurse collected every scrap of evidence and photographed Maura's injuries and told Maura how beautiful and brave she was as she handed her clothing—now potential evidence—to the nurse and stood in a pair of donated sweats and flip flops.

After returning to Jane's apartment just as the sun began to rise in the morning, Jane guided Maura's exhausted body to her bed and tucked her in, slipping into her own side of the bed and waiting for Maura to make the first attempt at contact, which happened only a few moments later, when Maura reached out and clasped Jane's hand in her own.

When Maura awoke after a fitful sleep a handful of hours later and asked to be taken to the station to file the formal complaint and give her statement, Jane helped her into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt that had a distinct lavender scent and sat with her through the statement, offering silent support with the occasional soft encouragement until all questions had been answered.

As they both returned to Maura's home to pick up spare changes of clothes, strawberries and hibiscus leaves for Bass, and anything else Maura requested, Jane kept an eye on Maura's slow moving body as she collected her desired belongings, prepared to make a quick exit should panic begin to worry the blonde.

Upon Maura's return to work a week later, Jane made sure to leave a dozen yellow tulips on her desk with a small handwritten card reading "After a dozen Google searches (your Googlemouth is way better than the actual search engine, by the way), I read that yellow tulips can mean 'there's sunshine in your smile.' I hope you smile when you see these because your smile is pretty great. –Jane."

When a man who resembled David entered the Dirty Robber on Maura's first night out with the gang, Jane was quick to notice the warning signs of anxiety and quickly guided Maura through breathing techniques and sips of water, allowing Maura to keep a death grip on her hand beneath the table the rest of the evening.

And two weeks after her 3am arrival on Jane's doorstep, Maura exited the YWCA building after her first session with a therapist and was greeted by a smiling Jane, leaning against her unmarked that was parked at the bottom of the main entrance.

"Did you even leave this spot after dropping me off?" Maura asked, smiling softy as she embraced Jane in a hug she desperately hoped was conveying her gratitude to the detective.

"Nope," Jane smiled as she hugged Maura gently. "I told you that I'm never gonna leave."

* * *

**So, this will certainly feel rushed to some people and let me say this: I understand that. I really do. I interned at a domestic violence shelter and I'm a Women & Gender Studies graduate so I know that leaving an abusive relationship often takes time. Lots of time. And it's also common for women to leave their abusers, only to return. But, as I mentioned, I was drawing a bit on my personal history with abuse. Once someone confronted me about what was going on, it seemed like everything moved so quickly from then on. Once someone looked at me and said that it wasn't love, I left the person abusing me shortly after.**

**If you need to talk about anything that this chapter has brought up—emotions, triggers, flashbacks, etc…-please do not hesitate to contact me and I will do my best to be a listening ear.**


	13. Hey, Kid

**This idea was given to me by messermonroeforever125 a zillion years ago. But, since I seem to be on a one shot writing kick, I'm finally going to make it happen!**

**It's inspired by the song 'Hey, Kid' from the new musical If/Then. The musical is brilliant and I hope to see it once day because holy shiiiiit everything about the show is great. Give the song a listen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, kid," Jane whispered, eyes flicking up to Maura's face to check she was still sleeping. "So, your mommy is sleeping so I gotta whisper but I hope you can hear me in there," she continued, placing a gentle kiss to Maura's swollen stomach. "You've got about a week left in there but, oh boy is everyone excited to meet you."

Jane reached up to grab her pillow from the head of the bed, placing it under her head so she could continue her conversation with her child. Maura stirred slightly and Jane froze, praying her wife would remain asleep. When Maura settled and make no noise, Jane breathed softly and pressed a few quick kisses to her stomach.

"Whew," Jane smiled. "I thought mommy was gonna wake up and be a gumpy pants," Jane laughed softly. "I know that sometimes it doesn't seem like it, especially when mommy is crying or I'm complaining about the lack of junk food in our house, but we're all so excited that you're gonna be here soon. But kid, I gotta tell you that I'm a detective so I've met lots of bad and scary people in my life but if I said I wasn't scared of you, I'd be a big liar. I'm all macho and tough but inside I feel like I'm about to lose my shit."

"Watch your language around our child."

Jane's head snapped up, looking at Maura who still appeared to be sleeping.

"Hey," Jane greeted nervously. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to have a little one on one with our kiddo. I try to have a conversation with them every day."

"You didn't wake me," Maura said sleepily. "Your child enjoys playing soccer with my internal organs."

"Can I feel?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Of course," Maura smiled, loving her wife's excitement.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's stomach, moving them around until she felt the distinctive feeling of a small limb pressing against Maura's stomach followed quickly by another.

"Kid, you're really goin' to town in there," Jane laughed as she placed several kisses all over Maura's stomach. "But if you really wanna stick around for the next eighteen years, you better calm down."

* * *

The call came in while Jane is driving her and Frost back to the station after visiting a victim's family.

"Cailin, hey," Jane greeted.

"Jane, don't freak out, but Maura and I are at the hospital."

"What?" Jane asked, turning to Frost and mouthing Maura's name. "Cailin, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Cailin explained. "I came over early this morning because I've got microbiology exam coming up and Maura was helping me study. Her water broke around 10am but going to the hospital right away would only stress everyone out. So we kept track of contractions and everything until it was time to get here. We're at Mass Gen, 4th floor, and your wife would really appreciate your presence."

"Yeah, of course," Jane said as she pressed down harder on the gas. "I'm gonna drop Frost off at the station and then get my ass to the hospital with lights and sirens. You tell Maura that I'm on my way, alright?"

"Alright," Cailin replied. "Drive safely, Jane."

"Always do," Jane replied before hanging her phone up and looking to Frost. "Her water broke this morning and they'd been keeping track of contractions until time. I'm gonna drop your ass off and then go get ready to meet my kid."

"Aw, man. The gift I ordered your kid hasn't come in the mail yet," Frost sighed.

"Frost, I don't think the kids gonna care that Uncle Frosty didn't give them a gift," Jane laughed as she pulled up in front of the station. "But her mommy will care if mama isn't there so get outta my car!"

"Give the doc my best!" he called, scrambling out of the car just before Jane peeled away from the curb.

Just as she promised, she turned her lights and sirens on and made it to Mass Gen as quickly as she could, running up the stairs to the 4th floor and quickly locating her wife.

"Hey," Jane said as she entered the room, watching Cailin help coax Maura through a particularly tough contraction, her hospital gown highlighting her swollen stomach.

"Hi," Cailin greeted, wincing as Maura gripped her hand tightly before letting her hand drop to the bed.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Maura stated, turning to face Jane. "This is all your fault."

"Oh, boy," Jane sighed. "All the books said she was gonna be a grump and have gas but I've been here 10 seconds and this isn't even the worst part of labor," Jane chuckled as Cailin stood from her chair and motioned for Jane to sit beside her wife.

"This is your child I am about to push out of my body," Maura pointed out harshly, although she still laced her fingers with Jane's and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I know, baby. I know it's my egg that make our kid," Jane smiled. "But you wanted me to knock you up and that's kinda what we did. I totally accept that this is my fault but, Maur, we're gonna have a kid soon. A little, itty bitty human being who will be all ours. I'll gladly take blame for that."

"Soon?" Maura huffed. "Labor can last for hours, Jane."

"My mother says she was in labor with me for 18 hours," Cailin piped in.

"Really?" Maura asked, turning to face her half-sister. "Hope told me she was in labor with me for 18 hours, as well," she smiled.

"18 hours? Oh my god, kid, move your ass!"

* * *

Although doctors would brush it off as coincidence, Maura was in labor for 18 hours before she felt the body of her child pushed out of her and heard a wail fill the room.

"Jane," Maura gasped, sinking back against her wife who had been sitting behind her, acting as an anchor and comforting presence just as her pushing began.

"You did it," Jane beamed, kissing the back of Maura's head and anywhere else her lips could reach. "I'm so proud of you, baby. So, so proud of you. You're officially a mommy," she soothed the exhausted woman in front of her.

"You're a mama," Maura sighed.

"Detective, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.

"Can I cut it?" Jane asked Maura. "Or did you wanna do it?"

"You go cut it," Maura smiled. "I want you to be the one to tell me if we've got a boy or girl."

"I love you," Jane said excitedly as she managed to slide from her post behind Maura and walk to where the doctor was holding their child. "Oh, my goodness gracious," Jane said as she saw the infant in the doctor's arms.

"What is it?" Maura asked, attempting to prop herself up to see what Jane was talking about.

"Uh, it's just…Kinda disgusting to be honest," Jane admitted. "I mean, all goey and squirmy and stuff. I don't see the charm but, well, I know that you're alright," Jane said, her voice softening as she was handed the proper tools to cut the cord from her child. "There ya go, kid," Jane cooed as she cut the cord. "You're officially a big kid now."

"Jane," Maura said. "Daughter or son?" she asked hopefully.

Jane took one last glance at the squirming infant before the doctors whisked them away to be cleaned and clothed, quickly moving back to the bed to sit next to Maura and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"A little girl," Jane whispered in Maura's ear, pressing a kiss to the side of Maura's head.

"Does she-"

"Have two eyebrows unlike her mama did when she was born? Yes," Jane smiled. "And lots of dark brown curls on her little head."

"Oh, Jane," Maura smiled. "Do you think she'll have your eyes, too?"

"I dunno. The donor dude had hazel eyes so maybe some sorta science voodoo will happen and she'll have eyes like you," Jane smiled.

"If she does, you're in trouble," Maura laughed. "You'll be putty in her hands."

"I think I already am," Jane admitted.

"Maura," a woman came in, carrying a purple bundle in her arms.

"Jennifer," Maura smiled as her long-time OB/GYN walked into the room. "Is that her?"

"This is your daughter," the red-head smiled. "All clean with ten toes, ten fingers, and wrapped in a special blanket courtesy of the best new mothers in Boston," she said as she handed the bundle to Maura. "I'll come back later with birth certificate stuff but you ladies are free to get to know your daughter."

"Thank you," Jane smiled as the woman slipped quietly from the room. "Oh, Maura," Jane said when she turned to look at her wife and daughter. "You look so good with her," she beamed. "So good."

"She's so perfect," Maura whispered, running a finger gently over her daughter's cheek. "Oh, it looks like your mama is gonna be in trouble," she said to the small infant when she opened her eyes, revealing hazel orbs.

"She's gonna own a pony by the time we get back to our house," Jane laughed. "What're ya thinking for her name?" Jane asked.

"Eleanor," Maura said, laughing when the small bundle in her arms made a gurgling noise.

"I think she likes it," Jane smiled. "Huh? You like the name Eleanor?" she asked her daughter. "You wanna be Eleanor Alexandra Rizzoli-Isles? It's quite a mouthful but I think it suits you."

"Eleanor Alexandra," Maura smiled at the name. "I think it suits her just fine."

"You did so good, Maura," Jane repeated. "I love you and I love her and I'm so proud of you."

"Would you like to hold her?" Maura asked. "She'll most likely want to at least attempt to nurse in a short while but I think she would like to meet her mama."

"Yeah, okay," Jane said, suddenly nervous to hold her daughter. "But, uh, gimme a hand here," she added. "Like, help me hold her until I get the hang of it."

"Okay," Maura smiled, turning slightly to gingerly place the purple bundle in Jane's arms, adjusting the detective's strong arms slightly before looking at her wife's face. "Seems you got the hang of it rather quickly."

"Seems like it," Jane said softy. "Hey, kid," she whispered to her daughter, staring off their first in person conversation the same was she started the conversations she'd had while the child was still inside of Maura. "It feels like I've known you forever," she smiled. "Like I've dreamt of you and wanted you all along," she continued, smiling wider when she felt Maura rest her head on her shoulder. "I promise you that whatever happens in this world, I'm gonna watch you and I'll protect you and we're all gonna be okay."

"We'll be better than okay," Maura said softly, scooting to snuggle deeper against Jane.

"Yeah, we will," Jane chuckled. "God, I just wanna scream and ring a gong or bang a drum," she laughed. "I'm so excited that you're here and I'm so excited to see all the things that you're gonna become. I know you're new to this whole life thing but your mom and you and me are gonna have so much fun. This life is what you make it, kid. And with your mommy, oh man. You're gonna be able to make life everything you want."

"Don't act like you're not already wrapped around her finger," Maura teased.

"Oh, shush mommy," Jane laughed, though she pressed a kiss to Maura's head. "Kid, my dear Eleanor, it makes my life to know that I helped make you. As a mama, I may not have a clue what I'm doing, but your mommy and I are gonna muddle through. We'll keep on trying until we make sure that you're the happiest daughter on the whole planet. If my idiot father can help raise 3 relatively normal kids and mommy's two daddy's helped make her, then we're gonna be just fine. In fact, we'll do better than they did. Ya wanna know why? Well, cause, my kid-"

"_Our_ kid," Maura interrupted with a smie.

"Our kid," Jane repeated, a beaming smile on her face as she kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**Certainly not my best work but it was more challenging than I anticipated. I hope at least one person enjoyed this!**


	14. Part Rizzoli

**So, this chapter contains medical mumbo jumbo that is most likely 98.4% impossible. Like, what happens in this chapter would never happen in real life because of, like, a zillion medical rules and stuff. But fiction means I can make some stuff up, right? Right.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jane couldn't breathe.

One minute she was waving goodbye to Maura as the doctor dropped her off at her apartment building after a weekend getaway and the next she was watching in slow motion as silver Explorer careened down the street and collided head on with Maura's Prius.

Her bag had been dropped to her feet as she darted towards the mess of shattered glass and crumpled metal, heart stomach plummeting as she reached the driver's side window and saw Maura, her head lolling to one side.

"Maura!" Jane shouted, thankful that Maura's window had been rolled down in the mid-day heat so she could reach in to cup her cheek gently. "Maura, can you hear me?"

Maura muttered something unintelligible, the lines in Jane's face deepening with worry.

"You hang on, Maura, okay? I'm gonna call an ambulance and you're gonna be fine," she said, reaching for her cellphone and immediately dialing 911. "My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli with the Boston Police Department and I'm reporting a car crash at the apartment building at 214 Harbor View Drive. One of the victims is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Dr. Maura Isles and you need to send an ambulance and extraction team right away," Jane instructed, never taking her eyes from Maura's face. "I dunno about the other person. Their car is bigger than Maura's so they're probably gonna walk away without a damn scratch…No, I'm not gonna check on them because my best friend needs me right now and if you could please get the damn ambulance here, that'd be great," Jane said before ending the call to focus entirely on Maura.

"Jane," Maura said, her eyes still closed and face in obvious pain.

"I'm right here," Jane said. "I called in for an ambulance and we're gonna get you outta here real soon."

"Hurts," Maura managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Tell me where it hurts ,Maur," Jane asked. "Tell me where it hurts so I can make sure the paramedics take good care of you."

"Legs," Maura stated. "They're pinned," she explained weakly.

"I made sure to tell dispatch to bring an extraction team to get you out," Jane said with a soft smile, her stomach churning at the idea of Maura's pinned legs. "Where else hurts?"

"Whiplash on my neck," Maura stated. "Left shoulder where the seatbelt locked on impact."

"Yeah, you've got a nice little friction burn on your shoulder," Jane pointed out as her eyes scanned where the seatbelt had marred otherwise perfect skin.

When Maura made no sound of acknowledgement, Jane's heart began to race even faster.

"Maura, please keep talking to me," Jane pleaded. "Even if all you do is say random words, please keep talking."

"Okay," Maura said, wincing as she attempted to nod her head instinctively.

"Try to keep still," Jane said gently. "The ambulance is gonna be here soon. I can feel it," she soothed.

Jane continued to keep Maura's attention, alternating between asking questions about her condition and any other topic that came to her mind. When Jane heard the tell-tale sirens of an ambulance, Jane gave a sigh of relief and stroked her thumb over Maura's cheek.

"I can hear the sirens," Jane stated. "And I see the lights down the street. You're almost out."

Giving Jane a soft smile, Maura listened as the sirens grew closer until shutting off when the ambulance and extraction team arrived at the scene.

Jane quickly called them over, giving them every detail she could remember about the car coming towards Maura and the injuries the doctor had told her of as a team began to work on removing Maura from her car.

She ran her hands through her hair nervously as she watched from a distance as strange men began to work on removing Maura's pinned body from the car, never moving fast enough for Jane's liking. Eventually the backboard was brought over and Maura was gently lifted onto it.

"I'm riding with you," Jane stated as she jogged over to the paramedics as they lifted the backboard and Maura onto a stretcher and began to wheel towards the ambulance.

"Ma'am," a paramedic tried to explain.

"That woman is my best friend and my co-worker," Jane interrupted. "And I am a Boston Police Detective so I'm riding with you," she stated firmly.

"Alright, get it, but you know the drill. Stay outta the way," the same paramedic noted as he and another lifted the stretcher into the back, hopping in after Jane and instructing the driver to go.

Jane sat away from the paramedics, trying to pay attention as they called out terms she was unfamiliar with and barked orders to each other, working quickly to stabilize Maura.

"Shit," one of the paramedics said after he had spoken to the driver.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, fighting the urge to reach out to Maura.

"Our driver paged Mass Gen to let them know what to expect," he explained. "We know from Dr. Isles' medical information card in her car that she's O negative blood type so we made sure they had some ready to transfuse into her. Apparently there was a malfunction with their blood storing system so we've gotta take her to Tufts. It's a bit further away but we need a blood transfusion ASAP."

"What? How much further away?" Jane asked, panicking at the thought of Maura being away from proper hospital procedure longer than absolutely necessary.

"Maybe 15 minutes," he stated. "But we don't have a choice. She needs blood."

"You said she's O neg?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," the paramedic said as he began to work with his partner to cover the wounds on Maura's thighs and legs.

"Let me do it," Jane quickly stated. "I'm O neg, too, and I work for BPD so I've got an annual physical on file saying that I'm clean. I wasn't in the crash and I'm of sound body and mind. I'm Maura's emergency contact and she's mine so you know I'm not some crazed lunatic," Jane explained. "Can't you just, like, take the blood from me and give it right to her?"

"That's not protocol," he stated.

"Maura needs this," Jane said, worry evident in her face. "Look, I know it's not protocol but time is important with these situations. Take my blood, give it to Maura, and give her a fighting chance until you can get more blood. Please."

Sighing, both paramedics shared a look between the two of them and then down at Maura.

"Hey, Sid!" the paramedic Jane had been talking to called to the driver. "How far are we from Mass Gen?"

"7 minutes out!" he called from the front seat. "But I thought we were heading to Tufts?"

"Take us to Mass Gen!" the paramedic called before looking back to Jane. "I'm gonna have my partner here prick your finger and do an iron test while we're in the ambulance," the man said to Jane. "While you wait for that to tell us you're at a solid iron level, you're gonna take the iodine swab and swab at the crook of your elbow for a solid 30 seconds."

"Yeah, I've donated blood tons of times before. I know the drill," Jane said, nodding her had at the orders being given to her.

"When we stop, I'm going to take Doctor Isles up to the ER with the nurses who are waiting at the entrance. One of the nurses will take you to complete your donation, which you better pray goes by quickly, and then get your blood up to us. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"I dunno which I hate more: actual hospital rooms or hospital waiting rooms," Jane sighed as Angela returned from a coffee run and sat next to her daughter in the Mass Gen waiting room.

"She'll be okay," Angela stated, handing Jane a large coffee cup with a smile.

"I love ya, Ma, but I'd really prefer to hear those words coming from a doctor of some sort," Jane pointed out. "But thank you for coming," she added, turning to give her mother a grateful smile.

"One of my kids is in the hospital," Angela smiled. "Of course I came."

"Well, Hope is speaking at a conference in San Francisco and Constance couldn't be bothered while on her Roman vacation so I'm glad at least one of Maura's mother figures could show up," Jane sighed. "I just don't get how neither of those women offered to jump on the next fight out here. Lord knows you would."

"I wouldn't just jump on the next flight, honey. I'd pilot it," Angela chuckled. "But when Maura wakes up and is feeling up to visitors, she'll have a line out the door. Your brothers, Vince, Barry, Susie, they're all already itching for the call to let them know they can come visit."

"Hopefully that call will come sooner rather than later," Jane sighed as she looked at her watch, noting that it was nearing what was typically the start time of Sunday dinner. "I have no idea why-"

"Detective Rizzoli."

Jane's head immediately whipped from looking at her mother to look at the doctor who had just addressed her.

"You don't look like you have bad news but sometimes doctors can be assholes," Jane said as she stood up to walk closer to the doctor.

"Jane," Angela chastised.

"No, ma'am. It's totally understandable and I agree that sometimes doctors can be assholes," he stated. "I'm here to let you both know that Doctor Isles is out of surgery and on her way to recovery. She's in no immediate danger but we will be keeping her here for a few days to monitor post-op and keep an eye on her injuries."

"What were her injuries?" Jane asked nervously.

"The worst were obviously on her legs from being pinned upon impact. The femoral artery was damaged, which resulted in blood loss as you know. We managed to repair the damage but she'll be off her legs for a while. She also had some pretty badly bruised ribs, a mild concussion, friction burn on her upper left shoulder, and a handful of lacerations from glass and metal shards."

"Shit," Jane breathed, allowing her mother to take her hand and give her a reassuring squeeze. "When can we see her?"

"She's still under the effects of anesthesia and is being moved to her room right now," he explained. "Once she's settled in and the nurses give the all clear, you'll be more than welcome to head on in. We've arranged for a private recovery room so there's a small couch and a chair since we're all assuming you're planning on a long stay," he smiled.

"Yeah, you assumed right," Jane nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, detective. I'll make sure that someone comes to get you the minute Doctor Isles can have visitors."

Nodding, Jane watched the doctor leave the room before turning to her mother, relief on both women's faces.

"Now can I say she'll be okay?" Angela asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Jane nodded, finally realizing how worried and tense she had been as relief washed over her.

"Oh, Janie," her mother breathed when she saw Jane's shoulder's sag in relief. "She's okay," Angela reminded them both as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, smiling when Jane returned the embrace. "Let's sit down and finish our coffee so you're not falling asleep when you get in to see Maura."

"Yeah, okay," Jane said as she sat back down in the chair she had been occupying and took a gulp of coffee.

"You never told me how your weekend in Cape Cod was," Angela noted as she sat in the chair next to Jane.

"It was great," Jane smiled. "Maura has a little cottage thing right on the beach and I don't think I've ever had a more relaxing weekend. The farmer's market was open so we had some good food, swam a lot, and there was a little carnival that we went to on Saturday night. I have some photos," she said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone, opening the photos and handing the phone to her mother. "Just swipe to the left to get to the next photo."

Angela couldn't help but smile as she looked at the photos of the weekend. Jane was never one to enjoy having her photo taken but many of the photos were of Jane, usually with Maura at her side.

Maura and Jane's blushing faces as they attempted to take their own photo after drinking a bit too much on their first night at the cottage. A full body shot of both women on the beach, presumably taken by a passerby, as they stood side by side in their swim suits. Another closer image of both women, this time as the held up the large batch of cotton candy they had purchased on impulse, Jane looking giddy and Maura looking a bit frightened by the sugar. A photo of both women sitting together with the lights of the Ferris Wheel they were on sparking around them.

"Is this video appropriate to watch?" Angela teased when she reached a video mixed in with the photos.

"What? Ma, of course it is," Jane replied. "Did you think I'd record my best friend and I doing something inappropriate and then just hand the evidence over to you?"

"I dunno what you kids are up to these days," Angela shrugged.

"Euw, no," Jane said. "Plus you can see that the video is, like, a minute long. If it was inappropriate, it would certainly last longer than that. It's from one of those silly carnival games where you have to shoot water into a hole to make your number rise to hit the bell first. Maura challenged me and said she could beat me so I had to compete. The guy running the game thought we were entertaining so he offered to record us."

Looking around the mainly empty waiting room, Angela pressed the play button and watched the video.

"_You know that I'm trained with a gun so will most likely destroy you."_

"_The logistics behind a water gun such as this and your BPD issued gun are completely different," Maura said, choosing which gun she wanted to use and sitting down. "Or are you trying to get me to back out of this challenge because you're scared of losing?"_

"_Me? Lose? Ha!" Jane said proudly, sitting at the small stool next to Maura so they were both in the frame. "I'm so gonna win and then that Scooby Doo toy over there is mine."_

"_You seem very sure of yourself, Detective," Maura smirked. _

"_Why shouldn't I be, Doctor?" Jane quipped back. _

"_Are you ladies ready?" the man in charge of the game asked, his voice clearly showing amusement at the two women. _

"_Ready to win? Yeah, dude," Jane replied._

"_She means ready to lose," Maura corrected, looking directly at the phone._

"_Either way, one of you is totally sleeping on the couch tonight," the man laughed. "On the count of three. One…Two…Three!"_

_A bell rang and both women pressed down on the trigger, their guns shooting water straight ahead into a small hole at the center of a target. They were smiling widely as they maintained steady hands, neither woman wanting to lose._

_As Maura kept her eyes trained on her target and both hands gripped firmly on the gun, Jane slipped one hand away from the toy gun and subtly moved it until closer enough to Maura, at which point she began to tickle the blonde's side and throw her off. _

"_Jane, that's cheating!" Maura said, laughing as she tried to fight off the hand at her side._

"_I'm aware," Jane laughed, keeping her gun trained on the target until she heard a buzzer go off and her number lit up. "I won!" she called, jumping to her feet and pumping her fists in the air._

"_Jane Rizzoli, that was not fair at all!" Maura said, a wide smile on her face though she tried to act stern. "You cheated and didn't even try to hide the fact that you cheated!"_

"_I really wanted that Scooby Doo toy," Jane laughed._

"_She is gonna kill you, lady," the man recording the video laughed. _

"_Oh, I know," Jane answered him. "Which means I'll have no use for the Scooby Doo so you give my prize to her," Jane added. _

The video ended as the man shut the recording off to show Maura her choice of prizes, a stuffed dolphin her ultimate choice.

"It looks like you girls had fun," Angela stated.

"We did," Jane smiled as she took her phone back from her mother. "It was a great weekend and we came home early because she didn't want to miss helping you prepare Sunday dinner. But she dropped me off and now…" Jane trailed off sadly.

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen," Angela stated firmly. "And Maura is alive and well because of you. You ran to the car after the accident happened, you stayed with her throughout the ambulance ride, and you'll be there when she wakes up."

"I also had a needle stabbed in my arm for her," Jane admitted. .

"What?!" Angela gasped.

"Ma, chill," Jane said as she rolled the sleeve of the jacket up to reveal the cotton ball taped to her elbow. "She needed blood but there was some sorta malfunction here with their blood supply so the ambulance was gonna have to take her to Tufts, which is further away. So I convinced the paramedic to let me donate my blood since we're the same time and just give it directly to Maura."

"Janie," Angela breathed as she heard what her daughter had done. "You are such a good person, Jane Rizzoli. You hear me? So good."

"Maura's my best friend," Jane said softly. "I had to help her."

"Are you sure she's just your best friend?" Angela asked gently.

"Yes," Jane stated. "Well, no but…Damn it," Jane groaned. "This is a conversation I should have with Maura before anyone else."

"Well, looks like you might be able to have it soon," Angela smiled as she pointed to a nurse walking towards them.

"Detective and Mrs. Rizzoli?" the woman asked.

"That's us," Jane confirmed, standing up.

"Doctor Isles is all settled in her room. She'll be out for a while with the pain medications but you both are welcome to go on over. She's in room 423."

"Thank you," Jane said honestly. "Thank you so, so much!"

"Just remember that she's not gonna look like herself," the nurse said gently. "She's hooked up to several machines, her legs are in some sizeable bandages, and her skin is probably far more pale than usual. She's out right now so if you do panic at the sight, just keep it down so she can rest."

"That means you, Ma."

* * *

The nurse had done a good thing by warning both Rizzoli women about Maura's condition. When they both entered the private room, Maura was almost unrecognizable. The bed was at an angle and Maura was in a slightly seating position, eyes closed. Her skin was lacking in color and lips were chapped, an oxygen line running into her nose. An IV was attached to her, along with heart monitors under her robe.

"Is this what it felt like every time I was in the hospital?" Jane asked her mother softly as she sank down into the chair next to Maura's bed.

"Depends," Angela said as she stood behind her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling like you should have been able to prevent this, like your heart is in your stomach, and that this chair is going to have a permanent imprint of your butt because you're never going to leave?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Jane answered.

"Then yes, this is what it felt like whenever you ended up here," Angela said softly. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Could you maybe swing by my place and pick up Jo?" Jane asked, her eyes scanning all over the machines attached to Maura. "Just take care of her until I feel like leaving?"

"Of course," Angela smiled. "Did you want me to bring you some clothes to change into?"

"If you could bring me a work outfit so I have something to wear tomorrow at work, that'd be great," Jane answered. "Either bring it today or swing by before you head in to the station tomorrow morning."

"I can do that," the mother smiled. "I'll leave you two girls alone but you call me if you need anything or if something happens, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Jane nodded, turning her head to look up at her mother. "Thanks for coming, ma," she said.

"I will always come when one of my babies needs me," Angela replied. "I love you, baby," she said as she bent down to press a kiss to Jane's head. "And you," Angela said as she moved to stand by Maura's head. "I love you, too. You wake up and feel better soon," she instructed the blonde before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Jane watched her walk from the room, shutting the door gently and leaving Jane alone with Maura's sleeping form.

"Hi, Maura," Jane said. "I'm sure there's some sorta science talk the doctors could give me about if you can hear me right now or not but your Google talk is the only one I trust. So, uh, I'm just gonna talk until you shut me up," she chuckled.

For the next hour, Jane spoke to Maura's unmoving form with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She reminisced about the weekend they had just spent together, suggestions for new cars Maura should purchase, and questions about the equipment in the room. Whatever her mind thought of, her mouth spoke of to fill the silence.

"It's been an hour, Maur," Jane sighed after her last thought process ended. "Why haven't you woken up yet?" she asked.

Silence answered her.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna lay my head down," Jane told her friend. "Just gonna rest it right here on the bed by your thigh so I'm close by," she explained as she took her light jacket off and balled it up, creating a makeshift pillow to rest her head on.

Jane scooted the chair as close to the bed as possible before hunching over and resting her head on her jacket, closing her eyes for a quick nap. Just before she fell asleep, a hoarse voice came from the bed.

"Jane?"

"Maura!" Jane said, quickly sitting up and looking into the open eyes of her best friend. "Maura, you're awake," she pointed out happily.

"Water," Maura said, her voice raspy.

"Right, water," Jane said as she quickly darted to the sink in the room, filling a cup with cold water and grabbing a straw from the cupboard. "Here, have a sip," Jane said as she held the cup up and guided the straw into Maura's mouth. Maura took a few sips, the water both soothing and slightly painful on her throat.

"Thank you," she said as she blinked her eyes a few time.

"I'm gonna call the nurse so they know you're up," Jane said, reaching to the bed and pressing the call button.

A nurse came bustling into the room shortly after the button was pressed, greeting both women warmly as she began to check all the machines attached to Maura, asking questions to determine Maura's level of alertness and memory, as well as checking on her comfort level.

Jane had moved to stand off to the side of the room, giving the nurse and Maura a bit of space without leaving the room. Eventually, the nurse finished her check-up and moved to exit the room, stopping to speak with Jane before leaving.

"Your friend over there asked us to go easy with the pain medications," the woman said softly to Jane. "I told her to call a nurse right away if she changes her mind but just keep an eye on her pain level for us?"

"I'll definitely keep an eye on her," Jane nodded, giving the nurse a smile as she left the room.

"How ya feeling there, champ?" Jane asked as she eased herself back into her chair.

"Like I was hit by a car," Maura replied. "And thirsty."

"Well, I can help with that second one," Jane chuckled as she reached for the cup of water and once again held the straw between Maura's lips, allowing her to take a few sips before relaxing back against the bed.

"Your arm," Maura said as she noticed the medical tape holding a cotton ball to the inside of Jane's elbow.

"Oh, yeah, kinda forgot about that for a sec," Jane chuckled as she ripped the medical tape off and tossed it and the cotton ball into the trash. "I'm gonna go wash the gunk from my arm real quick," she said as she made move to stand from the chair.

"Jane," Maura rasped. "That gunk looks like iodine," she stated, realization dawning on her features. "What blood type are you?"

"I'm O Negative," Jane admitted softly, averting her eyes. She hadn't expected Maura to ever find out about what she had done and was feeling oddly self-conscious over her actions.

"Jane," Maura repeated, summoning enough energy to move her hand a few inches and hook her thumb with Jane's pinky finger. "Did you donate your blood to save me?" she asked.

When Jane remained silent, debating the pros and cons of telling the truth or lying, Maura summoned the energy to move her hand to cover Jane's fully, her palm pressing against the back of Jane's hand, and lace their fingers together.

"I did," Jane finally said. "You were in the ambulance and looked so pale and weak. The driver was gonna have to drive to Tufts since Mass Gen had something go wonky with their blood storage. I told the paramedic that I was O neg, a BPD employee who was clean, and am totally legit. So he did some prep on me in the ambulance and had a nurse start the donation once we got here so you could go to the ER and I could hurry up and get you the blood you needed."

Maura smiled as she watched Jane quickly explain her actions, squeezing Jane's hand when the detective finished her rambling and looked up at Maura, a nervous smile on her face.

"So, uh, I guess you're officially part Rizzoli now that you've got some of my blood in ya" Jane said as she grinned at Maura.

"Officially part Rizzoli," Maura repeated gently. "I like that idea very much."

* * *

**As I said, this is medically something that would never happen but I had the thought and it morphed into this. Hope ya'll enjoyed!.**


	15. Part Rizzoli, Part Two

Someone suggested a follow up to Part Rizzoli and, after a little thinking, I decided I would give this a shot! Which means I'm giving ya'll Part Rizzoli, Part Two! It's shorter than the previous chapter but I hope ya like the fluff!

Enjoy, my lovely readers!

* * *

A routine was quickly developed in the days following Maura's accident.

Jane would visit Maura on her way to work in the morning, often times sneaking in a tea and pastry for the blonde to enjoy instead of whatever the hospital provided her. During her lunch breaks, Jane set up her laptop in the break room and Skype with Maura, keeping her updated on cases as she ate whatever she could scrounge up and watched Maura eat what they affectionately called Mass Gen Mystery Grub. After work, Jane would return to Maura's hospital room with fresh flowers for her friend, new reading material, and a deck of cards to keep them busy.

"They're releasing me tomorrow," Maura stated on the fourth evening, watching Jane shuffle the cards for her reaction.

"Really?" Jane asked, looking up from the cards to smile at Maura. "It's about time," she laughed. "What time do you think they'll release you? Cause I can come pick you up and take you to your place if you wanted."

"Oh, there's no need for you to do that," Maura replied. "You've been so wonderful but the doctors suggested I hire a part time home care nurse to assist me until I've gotten the hang of things," Maura explained. "I'll be in a wheelchair for a while so the nurse will assist me in making my home more accessible as well as ensure I'm settling properly."

"A wheelchair?" Jane repeated nervously.

"Not permanently," Maura clarified. "My knees were damaged in the crash, along with the tibia in my right leg and the surgery they performed to repair the damaged femoral artery. By using a wheelchair for the majority of my movement, my injuries will be heal quicker."

"If I thought I could get away with it, I'd hunt down the idiot who crashed into you and do some damage to their legs," Jane admitted.

"I know you would," Maura laughed. "But I would much rather you continue to keep me company instead of keeping prison inmates company."

"I prefer that, too," Jane said with grin. "But if you change your mind, just gimme the word," she added with a wink.

"I'll think about it," Maura replied. "Although, because I am now officially part Rizzoli, I would be the best person to cause harm to the woman who crashed into my car," she mused. "I have the medical knowledge to cause the damage and the Rizzoli stealth and passion for justice."

"Do not make me regret donating blood to save your life," Jane warned, though her eyes sparkled.

"Have I thanked you yet today?"

"Maura, you've thanked me, like, a zillion times. Really, you don't need to say-"

"Thank you," Maura interrupted, moving her hand a few inches to hook her pinky with Jane's thumb, the same way she'd done when she first woke up and countless times after.

"You know you don't need to thank me," Jane said. "It was time for me to donate blood again anyways."

"The proper response is 'Oh, you're welcome, Maura.' Can you try saying that for me?" Maura teased.

"Okay, Doctor Sassypants. You're very welcome."

* * *

The next day after leaving work, Jane stopped at the store to pick up flowers to bring to Maura and, instead of driving to the hospital, made her way into Beacon Hill. She noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway and pulled in, eyes instinctively going to the license plate number.

"Oh, is my car in the way?"

Jane looked up to see a middle ages woman exiting Maura's home and making her way to the car.

"No, you're good," Jane said as she gave the woman a smile. "Are you the home care nurse Maura hired?" Jane asked.

"I am," she smiled. "My name is Amber," she introduced herself, holding her hand out.

"I'm Jane," the detective replied. "Maura is my best friend so I'll probably be around here when I'm not stuck at work. So if there's anything I should know about helping her healing, let me know?"

"Of course," Amber replied. "She told me that I could share pertinent information with you. Today we just worked on getting her situated and comfortable. She's actually upstairs in her study working on an article right now."

"Upstairs?" Jane asked. "If she's in a wheelchair, how'd she get upstairs?"

"I may look scrappy but I've got some muscles," Amber shrugged.

"You carried the wheelchair and Maura up the stairs?" Jane gaped, in awe of the nurse.

"Before I started working for Hope Network Home Care I did a stint in the Army," she explained. "Lifting that wheelchair with Dr. Isles in it was nothing."

"Well, damn," Jane laughed. "Maura better not expect me to do that."

"I'm sure she'll just be glad you've come. She told me quite a bit about you, including how you donated your blood to help keep her stable," Amber smiled. "Dr. Isles is quite fond of you, I think."

"Well, she's the best friend I've ever had so I'd hope she's fond of me," Jane laughed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. She's not really fond of taking her pain medications. I've managed to get her to take the bare minimum, which is an anti-inflammatory/pain medication pill but she refused the outright pain med. Maybe you'll have better luck than me."

"Yeah, I can try," Jane nodded. "I'm gonna head in but it was great to meet you."

"You, too, detective," Amber said, watching as Jane walked up to the door and used her own key to open it.

Jane quickly shed her boots, blazer, gun and badge, placing them in the front closet and the safe Maura had purchased for her. Picking up the flowers, she jogged up the stairs and went towards Maura's home office, smiling when she saw the door was open and she could see Maura at her large desk, bottom lip between her teeth as she made notes on a printed article. Jane couldn't help but lean against the door frame, moving slowly so she could continue to watch Maura for a bit longer.

"Are you going to greet me, detective, or are we playing The Quiet Game?"

"The Quiet Game?" Jane asked with a laugh, watching as Maua never took her eyes from the paper in front of her.

"The game you told me you would challenge your brothers to in order to see who could remain silent the longest on long car rides," Maura explained, looking up to smirk at Jane.

"Right, that Quiet Game," Jane grinned.

"So, are you going to greet me?" Maura asked again.

"You are getting irritatingly good at this whole sarcasm thing," Jane pointed out. "Ya know, I brought you these lovely sunflowers to celebrate you coming home and was gonna let you pick whatever you wanted to watch for our Friday Movie Night and maybe even make you dinner but now? Now I think I'll keep the flowers, force you to watch a horribly inaccurate historical documentary, and only make enough dinner for myself."

Maura simply arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I wouldn't do any of that," Jane laughed as she walked into the room and set the sunflowers on Maura's desk. "But you are getting good at sarcasm so, to avoid any further annoyance, I am officially going to greet you. Hello."

"Hello," Maura smiled, reaching to pull the vase of flowers towards her. "These are gorgeous, Jane. They brighten the office nicely."

"You brighten the office, too," Jane said as she gestured to the soft yellow blouse Maura had changed into, a welcome difference from the hospital gown of the past several days.

"Such a charmer," Maura smiled, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. "Would you like to order something for dinner? Angela told me you had quite a busy day and she didn't think you'd eaten lunch."

"I had a granola bar and a Nutter Butter," Jane said sheepishly.

"That hardly counts," Maura said with a roll of her eyes, gripping the wheels of her wheelchair and maneuvering away from her desk and towards Jane. "So, dinner?" she asked when she reached the brunette.

"I was serious when I said I was thinking of making you dinner," Jane admitted. "I mean, you've had Mass Gen Mystery Grub for lunch and dinner every day so something home cooked might be nice?"

"If you're volunteering to cook for me, that most certainly would be nice," Maura smiled. "Did Amber tell you the best way to get me and the chair down the steps smoothly?"

"No," Jane said simply, her eyes scanning the chair. "But can I try something?"

"I am not going to mattress surf down my stairs," Maura warned.

"Well, since you'd be sitting it would be more like mattress sledding, but I get it. No mattresses down the stairs," Jane said with an exaggerated pout. "But that's not what I had in mind. Can you scoot forward a bit in your chair? Just a few inches?"

Nodding, Maura used her upper body to push herself forward in the chair a few inches before looking expectantly up at Jane.

Seeing Maura looking up at her, Jane bent down and slid an arm underneath Maura's knees and wrapped the other around her back, slowly standing back up and looking at Maura's face for a sign of discomfort.

"Is this okay? Your ribs feeling okay?" Jane asked, standing still in case Maura was in pain.

"I'm good," Maura nodded, moving her arms to wrap around Jane's neck for stability.

"Alrighty, off we go!" Jane grinned, walking out of the office and down the stairs, setting Maura down gently on the couch so they could converse while Jane cooked.

"Thank you," Maura laughed as Jane set her down on the couch, helping her adjust the pillows around her for comfort.

"No need to thank me," Jane smiled. "Just doing my best friend duties," she shrugged before placing a kiss to Maura's forehead. When her lips lingered a few extra seconds on Maura's skin, the doctor couldn't help but reach her hand out to take Jane's.

"Can we talk before you make dinner?" Maura whispered.

Jane could only nod, her gut telling her that the conversation Maura was about to begin was one she herself was terrified to take part in. Jane sat down on the couch next to Maura, the doctor never letting her hand go.

"There's something between us," Maura said gently, keeping her eyes trained on Jane.

"What do you mean?" Jane replied, her eyes looking down at their entwined hands.

"You know what I mean," Maura smiled. "You _have_ to know what I mean."

"I do," Jane admitted. "I know what you mean and I know that you're right. There is something between us."

"How long has it been there?" Maura asked, keeping sure to tread lightly.

"I have no idea," Jane answered. "All I know is that somewhere down the line I started thinking of you as someone who could maybe be more than my best friend. Started _hoping_ you could maybe be more than my best friend. How long do you think it's been there?"

"For quite some time," Maura stated. "One of the reasons I've been hesitant to take pain medications is because I've wanted a clear head," she admitted.

"To think about this?"

"Yes," Maura confirmed. "When I first woke up and you said I was officially part Rizzoli, I felt such a sense of elation. The mere thought of being tied to you as part Rizzoli made my heart flutter as I imagined sharing the same name or having a child that is part Rizzoli," Maura explained. "And that is when I decided to avoid pain medications. I wanted to be able to use my time in the hospital to remember as many details about our friendship as possible. Try to determine if the butterflies in my stomach were legitimate or simply from the accident."

"And what was your conclusion?" Jane asked.

"Jane," Maura said, lifting her free hand to lift Jane's chin up to look Maura in the eye. "The conclusion I drew was that the butterflies in my stomach had everything to do with you."

"I suck at relationships," Jane admitted softy and sadly, though she maintained eye contact with Maura.

"And I suck when it comes to people with pulses," Maura said with a gentle smile. "We made a pretty good pair, I think."

"What if I hurt you?" Jane questioned.

"Did you really use the phrase 'what if?'?" Maura smiled. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"It's a legitimate question," Jane pointed out.

"Jane, how many times have you kept me safe from harm? How many times have you saved me?"

Jane simply shrugged.

"You kept me safe at the siege on Headquarters. You kept me safe while in the prison infirmary when Hoyt and his apprentice attacked. You kept me safe in the reservoir, even though we were fighting. You kept me safe when you discovered who Dennis Rockmond was. And you kept me safe after the accident by donating your own blood to me," Maura listed off, keeping her eyes locked with Jane's.

"Be with me," Jane said, her voice as shaky as her nerves felt. "Like, really be with me. Girlfriend. Partner. Significant other. I don't care what we call it just _please_, Maura. Be with me."

"Yes," Maura said, nodding her head happily.

"Yes?" Jane asked, needing to be certain that what Maura was saying was real.

"Yes," Maura repeated. "I would love to be with you, Jane Rizzoli," she smiled, bringing their entwined hands to her lips to place a gentle kiss to the back of Jane's palm.

"I love you," Jane said softly, her eyes widening as her brain caught up with her mouth.

"Don't take it back," Maura said, quickly placing a finger over Jane's lips. "Please don't take it back because that will make telling you that I love you, too a little awkward."

Jane smiled against Maura's finger, her eyes fluttering closed as Maura moved her hand to rest at the nape of Jane's neck.

"Now that we've proclaimed our love for each other, I think I would like to kiss you," Maura said softly.

"I think I'd like that, too," Jane replied, lifting her own free hand to mirror Maura's position and weave her fingers into the curls at the nape of Maura's neck.

They met in the middle, slightly parted lips pressing against each other softly. Their lips moved with ease and it wasn't until Maura's lips met teeth that she realized Jane was smiling widely against Maura's lips.

"You're happy," Maura stated, pressing a quick kiss to one of Jane's dimples.

"Very happy," Jane corrected. "Very, very happy."

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts!**


	16. A Fight

**Hiya! This one shot was suggested to me a little while ago and, since I am currently in the middle of a mental breakdown, I figured I would write. Get outta my head for a bit, ya know?**

**Rizzles is established in this, but it's recent. Like, a few weeks.**

* * *

Jane threw her car into park, running her hands through her hair a few times before exiting her car and making her way to the store Maura had invited her to meet her at after she finished her paperwork.

"La Perla," Jane sighed as she reached the storefront. "She better model this lingerie for me or there better be free cookies," she muttered to herself as she entered the store, immediately being greeted by a middle aged woman.

"Hi, there," the woman smiled, eyes clearing traveling up and down Jane's work uniform, the gun and badge in her car. "Do you have an appointment with us today?"

"Uh, no," Jane said, already feeling uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm just here to browse with someone," she added as she slipped away from the woman and began to peruse the large store for Maura. She had texted her to say she had arrived and was eager to see a familiar face.

As she searched the store, she noticed several women her mother's age examining the various bras, underwear, and corsets on display and immediately shuddered as she imagined running into her mother in the store.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the same woman asked, appearing behind Jane and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Jane replied, shrugging away from the woman's hand. "I already told you that I'm here with someone else. I just gotta find her. Is there a second floor or a lower level?"

"This must be your first time in La Perla," the woman grinned.

"Yeah, it is," Jane said, attempting to mask the annoyance in her voice. "I'm not really one to wear fancy lingerie. That's my girlfriend's job."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked. "Of course I have a girlfriend? Of course I don't wear underwear that costs more than my monthly groceries? Of course what?"

"Ma'am, I didn't mean anything by my last comment," the employee said with a shrug.

"Right," Jane said with an eye roll. "I'm gonna keep looking for my girlfriend. Maybe see if anything looks particularly worth its price tag," she said before walking away.

Jane found a stairwell advertising more options in the lower level and quickly descended the stairs, hoping to locate Maura so the employee would stop hounding her and Jane could focus on Maura instead of the women who eerily resembled her mother and Aunt Carla.

When Maura was nowhere to be found, Jane groaned and walked back up the stairs, already pulling her cellphone out to call her. She made it two steps onto the main floor before being stopped by a large security guard.

"Uh, can I help you?" Jane asked, sizing the man up.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises," he stated simply.

"Say what now?" Jane asked, eyes scanning the shop. "Is there a problem? I'm a detective with BPD so if there's a problem or something, I'd be happy to help if I can. My badge is in the car but-"

"You can help by leaving the premises immediately because, ma'am, you are the problem."

"I'm the problem? What, because I gave that saleswoman a little sass? I'm sure she's just as sassy as I am," Jane said.

"Your sass isn't the problem," the security guard stated. "According to several employees, you've looked very suspicious since entering the store, muttered something to yourself before entering, and seem to not want any of the women to speak to you. They're worried you're here to either rob them or steal merchandise and I'm here to ensure that doesn't happen."

"Are you for real right now?" Jane asked, unable to believe what she head. "I told them I was here with someone and was trying to find them."

"Seems odd that you haven't found that person yet," the man interrupted.

"She's probably in the dressing room," Jane said as she gestured to the rooms in the back of the store. "Her name is Dr. Maura Isles and she's got honey blonde hair, is a few inches shorter than me, was wearing a crimson lace dress and black pumps when she came in. One of the employees can look for her or I can call her right now and you'll hear her phone ringing."

"Listen, ma'am-"

"It's Detective," Jane cut him off.

"Ma'am," the man began again. "I appreciate your story but I really don't want to have to arrest you."

"For what?" Jane asked, her voice rising slightly. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

Both Jane and the officer stared at each other, both breathing heavily as neither made a move until a soft voice came from the back of the store.

"Jane?" Maura asked, approaching her girlfriend slowly, clad in the crimson dress and black pumps Jane had described. "Jane, what's going on? The store manager said something was wrong."

"The store called security on me because I don't look like their typical clientele," Jane said, never breaking her gaze with the man.

"Is that true?" Maura asked, turning to face the store manager.

"She was acting suspicious," the manager confirmed. "Seemed to give herself a pep talk before coming in, fidgeted as she walked, and, yes, she doesn't exactly look like a typical La Perla guest. We've been robbed and stolen from before and we are trying to take precautions to prevent those things from happening again, Dr. Isles."

"This woman is a decorated Boston Police Department Detective," Maura stated firmly. "The pep talk you witnessed was most likely her praying there would be complimentary snacks like the other stores we frequent, her fidgeting is due to her self-consciousness over her body and perhaps the fact that your client in the corner resembles her mother, and she doesn't look like a typical La Perla guest because she isn't. She is only here because she is a kind and wonderful girlfriend who would do anything to make me happy."

"Maura, look, its okay. I'll just leave and meet you at your place later," Jane said as she shook her head slightly. "I'm leaving, buddy," she said to the security officer, trying not to let her eyes show how defeated she felt.

"_We're_ leaving," Maura stated as she reached out and clasped Jane's hand. "And you, Ms. Robinson, may cancel any open orders I have that have yet to be shipped to my home, close out my tab, and delete my information because I will not be shopping with this store in the future."

Without waiting for a reply, Maura began to walk towards the door, Jane at her side the entire time, remaining silent until they reached the parking lot.

"Jane, I'm so sorry about that," Maura said as they reached Jane's car. "I've shopped at that store for years and they've never been so blatantly disrespectful."

"Yeah, cause I've never been in there with you," Jane said.

"I'm never going to shop in there ever again and I will make a formal complaint about their actions," Maura said, slipping her arms around Jane's waist and resting her head over Jane's heart.

"You shouldn't have to stop shopping at certain places because of me," Jane said sadly.

"If a store does not treat my amazing, dedicated, gorgeous, and brilliant girlfriend with the same respect they treat me with, I will certainly stop shopping there," Maura stated.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Jane asked. "Can we go back to your place or somewhere I'm not afraid I'm gonna be profiled or whatever?"

"Of course," Maura stated, tilting her head to place a kiss on Jane's lips, not missing the way Jane barely responded. "I'll meet you at my house?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded, watching Maura walk to her own car safely before getting into hers and beginning the drive to Maura's.

* * *

For one of the very few times in her life, Jane drove to speed limit as she made her way away from the shopping center and towards Maura's home. The radio was off, the windows were rolled down, and Jane was on auto-pilot, driving the familiar route while her mind wandered.

"Hey," Jane called as she used her key to enter Maura's house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Maura replied, prompting Jane to walked through the foyer and into the kitchen, giving Maura a smile small when she saw her opened a bottle of beer for the detective. "It's not your usual brand," Maura said as she handed the beer to Jane. "But it was made by a local craft brewery and I thought you might enjoy it."

"It's good," Jane said after taking a sip. "Thanks for getting it."

"Of course," Maura smiled as she pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek before reaching for her wine glass. "Did you want to order dinner or cook something here?"

"Maura," Jane sighed, placing the beet bottle on the kitchen island. "Can we please talk about what happened back there?"

"I can't believe what those women did," Maura huffed. "Calling security simply because someone walked into their store who wasn't a cookie cutter image of what they want their clients to be. If I could, I would-"

"Maybe this relationship isn't gonna work out," Jane interrupted.

"What?" Maura asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Maybe we're meant to be just friends," Jane said. "I mean, it's been an incredible three weeks with all the kisses and snuggling and dates we've managed to go on but maybe us being in a relationship isn't what's supposed to be. Maybe we're destined to be best friends and that's it."

"Why would you say that?" Maura asked. "I thought that you wanted this relationship to work out just as badly as I do."

"I do," Jane admitted as she began to pick at the label of the beer bottle, avoiding Maura's gaze. "I really wanted this to work out because I think we're really good together. But that store back there?" Jane said. "That's your lifestyle. That's the lifestyle you've grown up in and find beauty and comfort in. But it's a lifestyle I don't exactly fit in with."

"But-"

"They called security on me, Maura," Jane said. "So don't try to say that I fit in because it's really obvious that I don't."

"So you're going to break up with me because of a handful of small minded, bigoted…assholes? Because your ego took a hit you're going to walk away from someone who could potentially be the one you're with forever?"

"I can't give you what you deserve, Maura!" Jane snapped. "I can't give you nice gifts and I can't sit still at fancy functions and I can't blend in to the places we go together and I can't give up my job for a safer one because I didn't go to college and I just can't!"

"After over half a decade of friendship, do you really think those things are what I find most important in a relationship? Is that truly what you think I want from a partner?" Maura asked.

"Those things are what you deserve, Maura!"

"Well I don't want you to do any of those things!" Maura snapped back, though her voice cracked. "I want you to give me a hug when you know I need one and I want you to keep me entertained at boring functions I'm required to go to. I want you to stand out wherever we go so that everyone sees how lucky I am to have you and I never want you to give up the job that has given you so much passion!"

"Maur, you're amazing and the closest thing to perfect any human being will ever be," Jane said, running a hand through her hair. "But I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm so sorry."

Jane stopped picking at her beer bottle and turned on her heel, determined to leave before the tears formed in her eyes or she saw tears in Maura's eyes.

"I love you!"

Jane stopped in her tracks, her back still to Maura.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I love you," Maura repeated, softer and lighter this time. "And I know that saying those words for the first time during an argument where you're trying to break up with me isn't exactly romantic but…I love you, Jane. I love you so, so much."

"Maura…"

"Jane," Maura said gently, stepping forward until she could wrap her arms around Jane's midsection from behind, grateful when Jane didn't pull away. "I am so sorry that you ever thought my love for expensive lingerie or designer clothes or lavish gifts was stronger than my love for you," she said softy.

"You deserve so much, Maura," Jane pointed out.

"I deserve to be loved, "Maura stated, resting her cheek on Jane's shoulder blade. "And you may have not said those words yet, but when I'm with you I feel so unconditionally loved," she smiled. "I feel your hand at the small of my back and I feel you wrap your arms around me when I'm cold. I feel you smile when we kiss and I feel you give me everything I want in bed. I feel your love every single day."

"Good," Jane said softly. "Cuz I really do love you."

"So don't leave," Maura suggested. "Stay here and let me show you how much I love you before you show me how much you love me. We can watch a movie or build a blanket fort or snuggle in bed until we absolutely have to get up. Just please don't leave."

Jane remained silent, her mind debating staying or leaving. Maura was right when she said that Jane's ego had taken a hit and Jane's self-confidence was a fragile thing. But Jane truly did love Maura and had made a vow to never hurt the blonde.

"Okay," Jane said softly.

"Okay?" Maura asked.

"I'll stay," Jane clarified, turning in Maura's arms to face the doctor. "I'll stay," she repeated softer, bringing her arms up to wrap them around Maura's shoulders, holding their bodies close.

"Thank you," Maura whispered, her face tucked into the crook of Jane's neck. "We can order whatever you want for dinner tonight and I promise I won't complain."

"I don't care what we have for dinner," Jane admitted as she pulled her torso away slightly so she could look down at Maura, her facial expression a mixture of sadness and love. "All I care about is if you're not angry at me for trying to break up with you."

"I'm not angry at all," Maura said with a gentle smile. "I'm in love."

* * *

**So, as I said, this plotline was suggested by a reader and I hope they (and maybe a few of you!) enjoyed it!**


	17. Looking At Me

**This is a follow up to Chapter 5 so maybe take a quick gander at that chapter before diving into this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, uh, you remember that little…I dunno if argument is the right word for it but, uh, that heated discussion we had about an hour ago?" Jane asked from the doorway of Maura's office.

"The small quarrel? Yes, I do remember it," Maura said from behind her desk, smiling as Jane's apparent nerves.

"Yeah, quarrel. That's a good word for it. And of course you remember it. It was an hour ago," Jane chuckled. "So, anyways. Uh, were you serious when you-"

"Yes," Maura interrupted quickly.

"Yeah?" Jane smiled. "So, you'd really go out on a date with me? Like, a real date?"

"Yes," Maua repeated.

"Tonight at 7pm?"

"You know my address," Maura teased gently, not wanting to spook Jane.

"Yeah, I do," Jane laughed. "So, uh, I'm gonna go now," she said as she gestured absentmindedly. "Gonna try to work as I plan our first date."

"I'm sure whatever you plan will be spectacular," Maura praised.

"I sure hope so," Jane said. "I'll pick you up at 7," she added before turning around to exit the morgue.

Maura chuckled to herself as she watched Jane all but sprint to the elevators, knowing that the smile on her face was just as wide as the smile Jane was certainly wearing.

* * *

Jane stood on Maura's front porch at 6:59pm, waiting for the second hand on her watch to reach the 12 and, when it did, she promptly knocked three times on the door. The crisp sound made her sound far more confident than she actually was.

"Holy cow," Jane breathed when Maura opened the door a few moments later. Maura stood before her in a cobalt blue dress that hit just above her knees. There was a lace detailing on the entire dress and the three quarter length sleeves were the same lace material.

"Holy cow is right," Maura smiled as she took in the subtle pin striping on Jane's form fitting black slacks and red silk blouse.

"I never knew it was possible for someone to literally take my breath away but…Congrats, Doctor Isles, you've done it," Jane said with a grin.

"You don't need to ask for CPR if you'd like a bit of mouth to mouth contact," Maura teased.

Jane's eyed widened.

"Relax," Maura laughed. "I'm only teasing."

"Relax," Jane repeated. "Yeah, I can do that," she smiled. "And before I forget, here," she said as she handed Maura a moderately sized bouquet of yellow tulips from behind her back.

"Jane," Maura smiled as she accepted the flowers. "Yellow tulips have quite a significant meaning," she mused as she inhaled their scent.

"Yeah, I did a little bit of research when the guys upstairs weren't looking," Jane smirked. "And I also researched where I could by these," Jane said as she pulled her other hand from behind her back to produce a carton of British strawberries with a bow on top. "Thought if I wanted any chance of doing on a second date with you, I'd better get on the good side of His Highness Sir Bass Isles," Jane explained as Maura laughed.

"Perhaps you could start by referring to him as the correct species," Maura suggested. "Come inside while I put these flowers in a vase and give Bass one of these," she said as she turned to walk towards her kitchen.

Jane followed Maura into her kitchen, a smile on her face as she watched Maura crouch down to set a strawberry in front of Bass, rubbing his shell and whispering something to him before turning to face Jane.

"Will I be needing a coat for this evening?" she asked the detective.

"I don't think so," Jane replied. "I mean, we'll be indoors and if you do get cold, I _guess_ I could keep you warm."

"Sounds like a plan," Maura grinned as she picked up her black clutch and, with Jane's hand at the small of her back, left her house and made her way towards Jane's car. "I don't suppose that you'll tell me where we're going if I asked?"

"Nope," Jane grinned as she started the car. "It's a surprise."

The car ride was shorter than Maura anticipated, though Jane had seemed to relax once they were on their way to her surprise destination. They made comfortable conversation about anything they could think of, though there seemed to be an unspoken agreement to avoid talk of work.

When Jane parked the car and quickly told Maura to wait, darting around the front to open Maura's door for her, the doctor was able to see they were in the back parking lot of the Boston Public Library.

"What are we doing here?" Maura asked as she took Jane's offered hand to step out of the car.

"We're on a date. I thought that much was obvious," Jane said as she guided Maura to the employee entrance, knocking on the door and waiting for it to be opened from within.

"Well, yes," Maura laughed. "But the Boston Public Library isn't open this late."

"One of the benefits of living in the same city your whole life," Jane smiled as the door was pushed open from within and they were granted entrance. "You make a lot of friends in a lot of different places," she explained as she began to walk with Maura into the main area of the library.

Just as Maura opened her mouth to reply, a gasp slipped past her lips and took away her ability to speak.

In the center of the grand entryway sat a small table with two chairs and a white tablecloth, plates already set with steaming food. Soft lighting illuminated the area surrounding the table and gave an intimate glow to the area.

"If you don't like it, that's totally cool," Jane quickly said when she looked at Maura's wide eyes. "I called The Melting Pot and made a reservation for 7:15 so we can drive there or, if we're not there by 7:30, they have my permission to give the seats away."

"I love it," Maura breathed. "But…You've only had five hours to plan this," she pointed out as she turned to face Jane.

"Well, ya see," Jane said as she once again placed her hand on Maura's back to walk with them towards the table, "I might have thought about our first date once or twice or a couple dozen times before."

"Me, too," Maura admitted as she sat down in the chair Jane had chivalrously pulled out for her.

"Maybe you can plan the next date," Jane suggested as she sat across from Maura.

"Let's see how this date goes first," Maura teased.

The date, much like Maura had expected, was the simplest she had ever been on. She felt no urge to hide her seemingly morbid profession and there was no fear of going on a tangent because she knew Jane was secretly fond of them. While she often felt she had to tone down her intelligence, she enjoyed the look of awe on Jane's face when she allowed her mind to flourish.

Jane also felt the ease on which her and Maura could adapt to a distinctly romantic dinner versus a friendly dinner. She was tense at first but after a mental pep talk, she relaxed fully and began to animatedly converse with Maura. She no longer felt the need to hide the long gazes she snuck at the doctor and refused to let Maura's eye contact leave hers when several times she felt a heel clad foot brush her leg under the table.

"Do we have access to the entire library?" Maura asked once they had finished their cheesecake dessert.

"Yeah," Jane nodded

"Come with me," Maura smiled as she rose to her feet and offered her hand to Jane. "I want to take you to my favorite section."

"The dusty old medical area where no one has checked out the books since you were a student?" Jane smirked, though she took Maura's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked towards the stairwell.

Maura simply looked over her shoulder to arch her eyebrow at Jane.

They continued to walk up the stairs and deeper into the library, Maura guiding them with confidence until they reached their destination.

"The mythology section?" Jane asked when she saw a handful of book titles.

"Yes," Maura confirmed as she used her free hand to trace the spines of a few books. "African, Scandinavian, Greek and Roman, various Asian cultures, Central, South, and North America…All the world's mythologies can be studied from right here."

"I didn't know you had a thing for mythology," Jane said as she watched Maura's smile in the soft lighting.

"Well, now you do," Maura shrugged. "I came up to this section often as a student when I needed a break from science and medicine. I could choose any of these books and escape from the reality of my life," she explained.

"Which mythology is your favorite?"

"Jane, you know that is an impossible question for me to answer," Maura smiled as she turned to face Jane, still holding her hand. "Would you like to know something I've never told anyone before?"

"If you wanted to tell me that something, then yeah," Jane replied.

"I was always partial to mythological stories that centered around love," Maura said. "A god or goddess of love, two lovers fighting to be together, how every culture viewed the origin of love…" she trailed off, her eyes now downcast and a faint blush on her cheeks. "I had this fantasy that one day I would bring someone I loved to this section and share this side of me with them."

"That sounds like a really good fantasy to have," Jane said softly.

"You're looking at me," Maura stated as she raised her eyes to meet Jane's. She prayed Jane knew that she meant that statement in more ways than one.

_You're seeing a side of me I've never shown anyone. _

_You're finally seeing me as I've wanted you to see me._

"I am," Jane confirmed.

_I love this side of you that you've kept no one from seeing._

_I love being able to see you as I've always wanted to._

"How am I looking at you?" Jane asked, bringing their minds back to the conversation they'd had earlier that day.

"Exactly the way you told me you would."

"Good," Jane said as she squeezed Maura's hand gently.

"But there's something else in the way you're looking at me," Maura though out loud. "I think I know what it means but I'm not entirely certain," she admitted.

"What do you think it means?" Jane inquired.

"I think you're looking at me like you want to kiss me," Maura whispered.

"I do."

"Okay."

"So, can I-"

Jane's question was cut off as Maura took a swift step forward and pressed their lips together, a soft sigh escaping her at the seemingly perfect way their lips fit together. She reluctantly pulled her hand from Jane's so she could wrap both arms around Jane's shoulders and hold their bodies close together. Jane's hands came to rest on Maura's hips, a smile growing on her face until both women were laughing into the kiss.

"Those are my favorite kind of kisses," Jane admitted.

"The kind with your best friend?" Maura asked.

"The kind where you, like, laugh into the kiss," Jane clarified.

"I'm rather fond of that kind as well."

"We're a good pair," Jane smiled. "Someday you're gonna have to decide on your favorite myth and then I'll take you to wherever that myth is from. Hear about the myth straight from the locals."

"Jane," Maura laughed. "You don't have to do-"

Her protest was interrupted with a gentle kiss.

"I want to," Jane said when she pulled away. "I really do. But, ya know, feel free to take your time deciding on your favorite myth. Give me some time to save up to get us to, like, Zimbabwe or some other remote location."

"I can certainly give you time," Maura grinned. "And maybe on our next date I can share some mythology with you and let you pick your favorite myth so I can take you somewhere."

"Next date, huh? I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Stay the night, Jane."

"Maura…"

"Not to have sex," Maura clarified. "We don't have to do anything more than what we usually do when you stay the night. I just…I really would like it if you stayed with me tonight."

"What about Jo?" Jane asked, though she was already certain she would soon be following Maura into her house instead of simply giving her a goodnight kiss and walking back to her car.

"Both of your brothers have a key to your apartment," Maura said softly. "Or you could give me a few minutes to pack clothes for work tomorrow and we could spend the night at your place."

Maura look up at her with such hopeful eyes that Jane found herself unable to resist the urge to kiss the doctor lovingly.

"I'll call Frankie while you do your endless night time routine," Jane smiled. "But you have to enter your house first and make sure the coast is clear of my Ma."

"Deal," Maura grinned, sliding her key into the doorway and going in to scan her main house for Angela.

After letting Jane know her mother wasn't there, both women made their way towards Maura's bedroom. Jane was the first to finish her night time routine, changing into the worn flannel pants and BPD t-shirt she kept at Maura's and brushing her teeth, and so she slipped into Maura's large bed and began to fluff the pillows the way she knew Maura liked. She called Frankie and promised him a 6-pack if he picked up Jo for the night and then set her alarm, snuggling beneath the covers on her side of the bed.

"You know," Maura said when she emerged from the bathroom in her standard silk pajama set, "I said we don't have to do anything more than what we usually do when you stay the night but there is something I might like to request," she continued as she slid onto the bed and relaxed next to Jane.

"And what's the request?"

"You always wait until you think I've fallen asleep to wrap your arms around me," Maura explained as she caught Jane's gaze. "Maybe tonight you'll realize you don't have to wait?"

"Come 'ere," Jane laughed as she opened her arms, prompting Maura to scoot closer until she could nuzzle into the crook of Jane's neck and they were pressed together, torso to torso. "Hey, Maura?"

"Hmm?" Maura hummed, too content to move any muscle.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to 'pluck up the courage' to ask you out," Jane said, mimicking the words Maura had used earlier in her office. "I want you to know that, even though I'm a big ol' coward, I've always seen you. Always looked at you like I said I would."

"Thank you," Maura said as she lifted her head to look up at Jane. "For looking at me."

* * *

**Not my best work but I needed a fluffy break from Letters to Maura, which is getting a bit heavy.**

**As always, I'm taking requests for one shots!**


End file.
